


Dragonari

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dragon Hunter Tony, Dragons, Drama, F/M, Gen, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Nova - Freeform, Romance, Sorcerers, Wizard Bruce, dragon Bucky, winteriron
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: Antonio Stark es el último de los caza dragones, la esperanza de todo un reino y también la esperanza de un dragón del invierno.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peter Quill/Richard Rider, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	1. La memoria no siempre es fiable.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia nació a partir de una petición de mis lectores fans seguidores fieles apoyadores que me hacen crecer. Con mucho cariño.

**D R A G O N A R I**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel/AU/Fantasía

_Parejas_ : Winteriron (BuckyxTony), NovaQuill, Staron, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : nada me pertenece más que mis ideas.

_Advertencias_ : una historia en un mundo fantástico con muchas referencias. La pareja principal es Winteriron, por favor, es Winteriron. Osea, es Winteriron. Siempre será Winteriron. Creada en honor a los chorro mil likes del rincón playero de locura y perdición de esta minina mal habida, la ganadora del sorteo pidió un Winteriron de fantasía. Helo aquí.

Un Winteriron.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**La memoria no siempre es fiable.**

Antonio lo recordaba bien.

Los Maestres solían decir que la memoria no se fijaba en el cuerpo sino hasta después de la caída de los dientes de leche, pero Antonio lo recordaba como si hubiera sucedido ayer.

Estaba en un amplio balcón, rodeado por rosales frescos y enredaderas mirando hacia una plantación de trigo cuando sucedió. Era mediodía, las sombras eran cortas por la posición del sol, por eso fue más difícil darse cuenta hasta que ellos ya estaban sobre su hogar.

Los Dragonari.

Dragones gigantescos que exterminaba reinos enteros con su fuego maldito, capaz de derretir hasta el más duro de los metales como si fuese tan solo hielo bajo el peor sol de un verano cálido. El campo que Antonio miraba ardió en una columna rojiza que avanzó hacia los jardines de su casa. Hubo gritos junto con el aroma de piel quemándose. Jarvis tiró de él, levantándolo en brazos mientras su madre le envolvía en un paño que había sido previamente sumergido en agua helada. Ella lloraba cuando besó su frente, luego su padre bendijo a ambos, envuelto en su armadura y desapareciendo por una puerta con más cazadores a su lado.

Salieron corriendo de la casa, bajando por el río que alimentaba los campos. Cuando estuvieron en la parte más baja de aquel barranco, vieron unas flamas enormes provenientes de una explosión que sucedió en la casa. Luego un rugido que pareció hablar la lengua humana. Antonio no supo entenderlo, pero su madre sí. Ella miró aterrada a su Jarvis, luego a su hijo que titiritaba. Un par de manos tersas con aroma a rosas acariciaron sus mejillas húmedas.

Lloraba.

—Al-Ghila te bendiga, amor mío. Jamás lo olvides, en tu sangre corre la herencia de los Stark. Los Hombres de Hierro.

María besó su frente, un beso largo acompañado de un sollozo y le empujó junto con Jarvis por un camino mientras ella tomaba otro en dirección contraria.

Jamás la volvió a ver.

Los Dragonari odiaban por sobre todas las cosas a los caza dragones. Buscaban a sus familias para asesinarlos antes de que más cazadores nacieran con la bendición de Al-Ghila que los dotaba con el poder para acabar con ellos. Los Stark habían sido los mejores usando las Gladius, lanzas que atravesaban las durísimas escamas que protegían el corazón de un dragón. Eso y sus armaduras inmunes al fuego los hicieron temibles. Por eso los bautizaron como los Hombres de Hierro, un título que llevaba ya más de diez generaciones haciendo retroceder a esos monstruos.

Pero los Dragonari eran inmortales.

Y rencorosos.

Aquel día, Vir Centinelis, uno de los más grandes dragones, dejó huérfano a Antonio Stark, el hijo de Howard Stark.

No lo hizo solo.

Dos Dragonari más lo ayudaron. Vir Rumlow y Vir Invernus.

Mientras Jarvis limpiaba sus lágrimas dentro de un barco lleno de aterrados sobrevivientes que huían de la isla Manhattan, muchos heridos, despojados de sus tierras y familias, Antonio se juró acabar con esos tres dragones así le llevara toda su vida hacerlo.

Ellos podían ser inmortales, pero Antonio era muy inteligente, y por Al-Ghila que los Dragonari iban a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.


	2. Libro I. La Escuela

**D R A G O N A R I**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel/AU/Fantasía

_Parejas_ : Winteriron (BuckyxTony), NovaQuill, Staron, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : nada me pertenece más que mis ideas.

_Advertencias_ : una historia en un mundo fantástico con muchas referencias. La pareja principal es Winteriron, por favor, es Winteriron. Osea, es Winteriron. Siempre será Winteriron. Creada en honor a los chorro mil likes del rincón playero de locura y perdición de esta minina mal habida, la ganadora del sorteo pidió un Winteriron de fantasía. Helo aquí.

Un Winteriron.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**LIBRO I. LA ESCUELA.**

El búho de madera encantado que el Maestre Wong le hiciera para ya no quedarse dormido, sacudió sus alas al abrir sus enormes ojos y comenzó a girar su cabeza ululando con fuerza, anunciando el amanecer y con ello, el inicio de los deberes de Antonio. Un chico que gruñó y trató de patear al búho sin lograrlo porque este voló sin dejar de ulular cada vez más alto. No tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos, gruñir y levantarse de mala gana, rascándose su cabeza de cabellos cortos como era costumbre entre los sirvientes de la escuela de hechiceros en la isla Kamar-Taj.

Sin monedas, joyas o algo de valor para sobrevivir, habían terminado de sirvientes en aquella escuela de alta reputación. Luego del ataque de los Dragonari a todos los caza dragones y sus familias, nadie quiso darles abrigo. Esos tiempos en que ser un guerrero santo de Al-Ghila era motivo de orgullo, ahora se había convertido en un estigma. Jarvis llegó a las puertas de la escuela de hechiceros de Kamar-Taj a suplicar comida para Antonio. El Alto Maestre -y luego Hechicero Supremo- que en aquel entonces llamaban Ancestral, lo recibió al ver al niño con fiebre y hambriento. Curó las heridas de ambos y ofreció techo a cambio de que fueran sirvientes.

Desde entonces, Antonio creció lavando cazuelas, cepillando caballos, recogiendo platos de las largas mesas, fregando pisos de los anchos pasillos de piedra de aquella escuela en lo alto de una montaña que miraba por un lado hacia la ciudad de Kamar-Taj y al océano por el otro. Al contrario de los cazadores, los hechiceros eran vistos como protectores, maestros, curanderos e incluso consejeros. Con la desaparición de los caza dragones, ellos se volvieron los nuevos favoritos de Al-Ghila que adorar. Y por una muy buena razón, los hechiceros tenían magia que hacía a los Dragonari huir de ellos.

Jarvis le enseñó a leer y escribir, un lujo al ser un sirviente. Eso le permitió entender lo que los hechiceros escribían en sus pesados libros cuando les llevaba la cena o los papiros con noticias que dejaban olvidados en el comedor. Así se enteró del rápido ascenso de la casta de hechiceros como los nuevos héroes contra los dragones que fueron desapareciendo conforme el paso de los años y Antonio iba creciendo. Sabía que esa desaparición no se debía a que los Dragonari murieran o les temieran demasiado a los hechiceros. Esas bestias no eran así. No. Ellos esperaban, aprendían y cuando les favorecía, atacaban hasta no dejar ser vivo respirando.

—Antonio, el padre de los dioses al fin te dio ánimos para comenzar a tiempo.

—Cállate, Souran.

—Pero no el humor.

Souran era otro mozo de su edad, hijo de un sirviente de la escuela que había nacido ahí igual que su abuelo y el padre de este. Incluso había generaciones orgullosas de lavar las mierdas de los hechiceros en aquella escuela. Souran era un chico de cabellos ensortijados rubio oscuro y pecas en las mejillas que amaba por sobre cualquier otra cosa a los conejos. Aquel mocoso que siempre estaba sorbiéndose la nariz era su amigo, guía e incluso cómplice en los hurtos de pan recién horneado o manzanas endulzadas.

—¿Ya han llamado a servicio?

—Pues no, todavía no. Podemos ir al bosque si quieres.

—¿Cuántos tienes ya?

Souran esbozó una sonrisa llena de dicha. —Son doce ya.

—Vamos antes de que me arrepienta.

Los conejos de Souran vivían bajo un árbol, cerca de los establos que miraban a una parte del bosque húmedo y lleno de elementales. Recién había nacido la primera camada y el orgulloso muchacho no cabía en felicidad.

—Este será para ti —Souran le mostró a Antonio un conejito moteado con ojos azules— Tiene tus ojos.

—Ja.

—¿Cómo le llamarás?

Antonio no pudo negarse a adoptar con esa cara llena de esperanza de su amigo. Miró al conejito que masticaba apurado las sobras de vegetales que habían llevado.

—Dumm.

—¿Dumm? ¿Qué es eso?

—Este conejo.

—Dumm, él es Antonio y será tu dueño de ahora en adelante. Tienes suerte porque es el último caza dragones.

—Souran…

—Bueno, no ha cazado nada, pero lo harás un día, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Souran tenía el curioso don de aceptar las historias de Antonio sin rechistar. Lo admiraba por ser hijo de un caza dragones y por tener un legado con nombre propio. Entre sirvientes -y gente del pueblo- eso no existía. Souran, por ejemplo, era Souran a secas. De los cocineros. El oficio o el lugar de nacimiento bastaban para ubicarse y reconocerse entre gente que veía pasar los días en el campo, cuidando ganado, pesando o sirviendo a los ahora poderosos hechiceros en su escuela donde solo los nacidos con la magia de Al-Ghila eran aceptados.

—Hoy llegan los nuevos papillas.

—Pupilos.

—Eso.

—Lo sé —Antonio acarició la cabecita de Dumm— Lo sé.

—¿Intentarás…?

—No.

Ancestral siempre fue gentil con Antonio, pero cuando murió y en su lugar quedó el Alto Maestre Strange, las cosas ya no fueron iguales. Strange lo creía un engreído, grosero y desobediente crío al que ignoraba cada vez que podía. Para el nuevo Alto Maestre de Kamar-Taj, solo era un sirviente más y Antonio le tenía aversión por eso. Las campanas hechizadas sonaron lentas, era la hora de atender a sus amos.

—Vamos, Souran.

—Sí, sí.

Antonio atendía de forma particular a un anciano hechicero llamado Ho Yinsen. Ya no veía por su edad avanzada, impidiéndole además moverse sin asistencia. El chico era su lazarillo, vestidor y si se portaba bien, le dejaba leer de sus libros antiguos a escondidas del Alto Maestre, pues esas lecturas eran solamente para hechiceros y no para muchachitos rebeldes con aires de grandeza.

—Buenos días, Maestre Yinsen. Al-Ghila le dé fuerzas y sabiduría.

—Tony —llamó el anciano con una sonrisa, sentado en su cama— Buenos días. ¿Qué dice el nuevo día para ti?

—Que habrá huevos fritos, papas con perejil y pan de miel para el desayuno.

—Al menos el día comienza bien.

Los hechiceros tenían varias reuniones al día, la primera era el desayuno donde hablaban de noticias alrededor del Kamar-Taj o de otras escuelas en otras islas. Luego, al mediodía, cuando los más jóvenes probaban nuevos encantamientos en el patio de entrenamiento frente a los más expertos para que juzgaran sus avances. Después llegaba la hora del almuerzo, donde a veces había alguna variedad cortesía de las mascotas que los hechiceros hacían, una junta vespertina por si acaso llegaban mensajes o visitas inesperadas y, por último, la cena. Antonio podía estar presente en las reuniones en el comedor, es decir, desayuno, almuerzo y cena. El resto eran asambleas privadas, nadie tenía permitido entrar más que los mayordomos.

—Creo que hoy sí habrá leche de cabra —comentó el Maestre Yinsen al sentarse en su lugar en esa mesa en forma de medio círculo, cerca del asiento del Alto Maestre.

—Iré por un cuenco, Maestre.

El tener a Souran como amigo y ayudante en la cocina le daba la oportunidad de tener los mejores alimentos para Ho Yinsen, quien siempre le recompensaba guardando en su túnica fruta o pan para Antonio. Jarvis también estaba ahí, era uno de los mayordomos dedicados al Alto Maestre, razón por la cual la gran mayoría de las travesuras del chico no terminaban en azotes, pues intervenía frente al líder de la escuela por su inquieto niño. Antonio le saludó antes de tomar la bandeja lista de Ho Yinsen y llevarla al hechicero con cuidado. Los otros sirvientes gustaban de empujarlo o hacerlo tropezar a propósito para hacerlo quedar mal, así que había aprendido a esquivarlos e incluso devolverles ese gesto.

—Maestre, su desayuno.

—Hay pasos apurados en este día.

—Es que llegarán los nuevos aprendices, milord.

—¿Es hoy? —Ho Yinsen tanteó la bandeja buscando el pan— Los días pasan más veloces cuando uno es viejo.

—Pensé que era al revés, Maestre.

—Lo que pasa es que no toman en cuenta las horas que uno duerme de más.

Antonio sonrió a la broma, mirando a los demás hechiceros entrar y sentarse no sin antes saludar al viejo Ho Yinsen. Era un hechicero respetado, el más sabio quizá luego de Ancestral, pero sobre todo al que le debían la victoria sobre los dragones. Siendo un erudito experto en historia antigua, dio entre los papiros de lenguas muertas con un detalle en el que nadie había reparado: controlar a los monstruos con una simple palabra, su nombre en lengua dragón.

El propio Maestre le había confiado que eso lo había descubierto un caza dragones llamado Antonovich Vanko – el muchacho sabía que por ello su padre le había puesto Antonio, en honor a él- un guerrero temible, pero muy observador. Vanko había dejado unas memorias donde narraba su descubrimiento. Los dragones se llamaban con una lengua, un sonido particular para cada uno. Para Ho Yinsen esa fue la sentencia de muerte de Vanko porque los Dragonari fueron tras él y sus descendientes, incluyendo el pueblo donde vivían.

Vanko también fue quien dio las castas de dragones. Los Laur eran los “pequeños” del tamaño de una casa o un campo de cultivo, goloso de oro y piedras preciosas que sabían esconderse haciendo que sus escamas se confundieran con el paisaje. Eran dragones relativamente fáciles de cazar siempre y cuando no se les permitiera hablar en humano. No así los Vir Dragonari, bestias gigantes como una montaña que se alimentaban de los Laur, de humanos, ganado, tesoros y del fuego oculto en lo profundo de la tierra. Ambiciosos, de escamas impenetrables, con la inteligencia para usar y contrarrestar hechizos. Quizá su habilidad más temible era su capacidad de transformarse en humanos.

Así habían dado con Vanko y el resto de los caza dragones. Pero cuando Ho Yinsen pudo traducir la lengua de aquel mítico hombre, dio con esa respuesta para crear hechizos que revelaran los nombres reales de los dragones y no los dados por los humanos. Como resultado, todos los dragones huyeron para no terminar esclavos de sus voluntades, pocos fueron apresados y ejecutados. La muerte de Antonovich Vanko no había sido en vano, aunque el nombre de los caza dragones cayó en desgracia. El pueblo poco o nada sabía de historia, lenguas muertas o anotaciones de un guerrero al que Howard Stark siempre admiró y quiso emular.

—Hoy —Antonio salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del Alto Maestre— Hoy arriban a la escuela los nuevos pupilos a los que habrán de adiestrar con paciencia y disciplina. Luego de la ceremonia de bienvenida, he de partir hacia el Concilio.

—¿En verdad te nombrarán Hechicero Supremo? —preguntó la Maestre Clea con una sonrisa de emoción.

Strange asintió. —Probablemente.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Cada escuela de hechiceros tenía un Alto Maestre, y entre ellos reconocían el título de Hechicero Supremo como la máxima autoridad. Ancestral ya había tenido el cargo, que Strange lo volviera a recibir confirmaba a la escuela de Kamar-Taj como la mejor de todas. El desayuno pasó con los comentarios animados de todos los hechiceros con la noticia. Solo Ho Yinsen estaba quieto, como ausente al ambiente de emoción que lo rodeaba. Eso siempre llamó la atención de Antonio, lo hacía admirar al anciano por siempre tener la cabeza templada.

—Es hora de volver a mi Santorum, Antonio.

—Sí, Maestre.

Una vez que el hechicero quedó entre sus libros y su silencio meditativo, Antonio se dedicó al resto de sus deberes. Estaba terminando de recoger huevos en el gallinero cuando escuchó las campanas sonar por la llegaba de los pupilos. Años atrás, había tenido el coraje de formarse entre los nuevos aprendices queriendo ser uno de ellos hasta que la rotunda negativa de Strange terminó por desanimarlo por completo. Ahora solo se limitaba a espiarlos por entre las espaldas de los otros sirvientes, mirando con envidia esos chicos de su edad que en unos años recibirían los mantos y el báculo de hechicero para ser los nuevos héroes del Archipiélago Levram. No quiso ver la ceremonia, ya la conocía de sobra, prefirió llevar restos de verduras a los conejos de Souran.

—Hoy llegaron pocos, el Alto Maestre es muy exigente —comentó su amigo al alcanzarle luego en el bosque— Escuché que no pueden ser aceptados a menos que ya hayan probado su talento con la magia.

—El Alto Maestre es un idiota —masculló Antonio, acariciando a su conejito.

Souran rio, masticando un trozo de zanahoria. —¿Todavía estás enojado con él?

—Hay que dejarlos libres, a tus conejos. Necesitan correr.

—Si me ayudas a recogerlos luego, sí. Hoy hay que cocinar más.

—Yo mismo los devolveré a la madriguera.

—¡Gracias, Tony!

Con un largo suspiro, Antonio volvió para el almuerzo. Los demás sirvientes reían a sus espaldas, supuso que se debía a que recordaban sus humillantes rechazos por parte del Alto Maestre. Al llegar al comedor, se encontró con una sorpresa que borró su sonrisa desafiante. Un mocoso estaba atendiendo a Ho Yinsen. De los nuevos. Le habían asignado un aprendiz como jamás lo habían hecho antes y según las tradiciones de la escuela, el pupilo no solo debía tomar las lecciones de su maestro, también atenderlo como si fuera un sirviente personal. El chico en cuestión era delgado, con cabellos castaños algo rizados, tímido al parecer y de miraba noble.

Antonio lo odio más por verlo tan educado y cortés.

Esas designaciones eran órdenes directas de Strange, ahora le quitaba el acceso a los libros y los relatos de Ho Yinsen. Alguno de los otros sirvientes debió darse cuenta y decirle, los muy cobardes. Sintiendo sus ojos arderle, Antonio apretó labios y puños antes de dar media vuelta para salir aprisa de ahí con risas del resto de la servidumbre tras él. No vio al aprendiz darse cuenta de su presencia, haciendo un gesto como si fuera a llamarle, Antonio ya estaba lejos para escuchar algo. Corrió a los establos donde se escondió entre las vacas y se soltó a llorar de rabia. Adoraba estar con Ho Yinsen, le hacía sentir que en verdad era hijo de un caza dragones, pero ahora eso ni siquiera podría disfrutar.

—¿Joven Antonio?

Su llanto encrudeció al escuchar la voz de Jarvis llamarle, pese a todo, seguía refiriéndose a él como si fuera el hijo de un noble. De los Stark, los Hombres de Hierro de Manhattan. Ya no había isla, ni Stark ni nadie y Antonio lloró con ganas cuando Jarvis le encontró abrazando sus piernas.

—Vamos, Joven Antonio —el mayordomo le sonrió, extendiendo sus brazos.

Antonio se refugió en ellos, recibiendo caricias y besos en sus cabellos que fueron calmándolo. Jarvis le separó, sacando de esa larga bata oscura de los mayordomos un pequeño bulto para que lo descubriera. Un trozo de tarta de manzana que solo se servía a los hechiceros.

—Que Al-Ghila le dé mil años de vida, Joven Antonio.

Ni siquiera se había acordado de que ese día era su cumpleaños. Antonio sollozó otro poco antes de mordisquear esa deliciosa rebanada y escondiéndose en el pecho de Jarvis.

—Gracias…

—No llore más, Joven Antonio.

—Ya no podré estar con el Maestre Yinsen.

—¿Por qué dice eso?

—Tiene un pupilo.

—Eso es verdad.

Antonio levantó su rostro hacia Jarvis, extrañado de sus palabras. El mayordomo le sonrió, picando la punta de su nariz.

—Si el Joven Antonio fuera menos arrebatado, habría escuchado a ese pupilo decirle que ambos servirían al Maestre Yinsen.

—J-Jarvis… ¿lo dices en serio?

—El Alto Maestre le dio al Joven Banner, pero el Maestre Yinsen aceptó siempre y cuando usted permaneciera a su lado. Y ni siquiera el futuro Hechicero Supremo puede negarle algo a quien halló el punto débil de los dragones.

El chico se sorbió su nariz, asombrado. —¿Tú escuchaste eso?

—Privilegios de ser mayordomo.

—Yo no… juzgué mal.

—Ahora —Jarvis se puso de pie y jaló al muchacho con él— Tiene deberes que atender ¿cierto?

—¡Sí! —Antonio sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza— Te quiero mucho, Jarvis.

—Y yo a usted, Joven Antonio. Vamos, el día todavía no acaba.

Con ánimos repuestos, el muchacho casi corrió de vuelta a la escuela hasta el Santorum de Ho Yinsen. El Maestre ya le esperaba con otra rebanada de tarta de manzana porque también recordaba su cumpleaños. Ho Yinsen podía ya no ver, pero su memoria era mejor que cualquiera. Junto a él, estaba el aprendiz a quien el Maestre presentó.

—Tony, él es Lord Bruce Banner, de la isla de York. Estará con nosotros y espero que lo ayudes a guiarse en la escuela. Bruce, él es Antonio, Antonio Stark, hijo de Howard Stark.

—Los Hombres de Hierro —murmuró asombrado Bruce, acercándose a Antonio—Gusto en conocerte, ¿Tony?

—Así me puso el Maestre, milord —saludó Antonio con una reverencia.

—Ah…dime Bruce. Aquí no soy un noble.

—Ni yo un caza dragones.

Ho Yinsen sonrió. —Al-Ghila te de mil años de vida, Tony.

—¡Gracias, Maestre!

—Al-Ghila te bendiga —se unió Bruce.

El nuevo aprendiz resultó ser alguien muy agradable, la mayoría de los pupilos eran mocosos pedantes como Strange, que se creían superiores solamente porque el dios Al-Ghila les había bendecido con la magia. El joven Banner era sencillo, siempre dispuesto a ayudar, escuchando sin interrumpir y muy inteligente. Amaba las historias de dragones como Souran a sus conejitos. Antonio encontró en ese muchacho de sangre noble un amigo más, incluso le confió el secreto de los conejos de Souran cuando lo ayudó a recogerlos esa noche.

Antonio se dijo que aquel día, había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.


	3. Libro II. Laur Nigro

**D R A G O N A R I**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel/AU/Fantasía

_Parejas_ : Winteriron (BuckyxTony), NovaQuill, Staron, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : nada me pertenece más que mis ideas.

_Advertencias_ : una historia en un mundo fantástico con muchas referencias. La pareja principal es Winteriron, por favor, es Winteriron. Osea, es Winteriron. Siempre será Winteriron. Creada en honor a los chorro mil likes del rincón playero de locura y perdición de esta minina mal habida, la ganadora del sorteo pidió un Winteriron de fantasía. Helo aquí.

Un Winteriron.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**LIBRO II. LAUR NIGRO.**

Bruce levantó en alto el pesado libro para leer.

—Liah-Ardyh, diosa de las nueve lenguas y rostro carmesí, fue quien creó a los dragones para acabar con los hijos que Al-Ghila había puesto en la tierra. Pero Urman-Tau, dios de la justicia, obsequió su brazo izquierdo para crear el metal Mark, con el que los hombres crearon las Gladius, lanzan que nunca fallan al buscar el corazón de fuego de los dragones. Esos hombres que pudieron moldear el metal se convirtieron en los caza dragones, enemigos jurados de los hijos de Liah-Ardyh.

—Bien hecho, Bruce —murmuró Ho Yinsen.

—Maestre, ¿es cierto que desapareció el metal Mark?

—Para quienes no son caza dragones, sí. Eso nos incluye a nosotros, los hechiceros.

—¿Tony podría encontrar el metal?

Antonio dejó de acomodar mapas para verlos. El Maestre asintió.

—Solo los bendecidos de Al-Ghila pueden ver el brazo de Urman-Tau.

—Jamás he visto un brazo de un dios tirado por ahí —bromeó Antonio.

—Un metal ordinario a los ojos comunes, un metal que canta para un caza dragones.

—Solo es cuestión de que busques música, Tony —sonrió Bruce.

—Yo creo que el aprendiz Banner puede hallar el metal Mark, milord.

—Tony —Ho Yinsen negó—Mientras haya un cazador, el metal esperará por él y con eso, las Gladius.

—Pero los hechiceros ahora saben a qué le temen los dragones.

—No, Tony. Dominar a un dragón no es una victoria. Tienen la lengua de Liah-Ardyh, hasta el Hechicero Supremo corre el riesgo de terminar esclavo de su voluntad. Los caza dragones jamás sucumbieron.

—Según sé —Bruce intervino— Los Stark fueron los más temidos después de los Vanko. Tu padre… lo siento, hablo de más.

—Mi padre tenía un yelmo en forma de cabeza de dragón —Antonio lo animó al continuar— Le decían el Mensajero de la Muerte y los dragones, incluso los Vir Dragonari, huían al ver a lo lejos su yelmo.

—No quería traerte malos recuerdos.

—Jarvis dice que me gustaba tocar ese yelmo y que mi padre solía ponérmelo, aunque se me cayera de lo pesado y grande que era.

—Un día tendrás justicia, Tony.

—Estabas repasando la genealogía de los dragones, ¿no?

Bruce le sonrió antes de volver a sus lecciones. Antonio recordaba el yelmo porque su padre lo sujetaba contra un costado de su armadura al despedirse de él en aquel ataque. Ahora con los años, sabía que su madre los dejó en el camino porque Vir Centinelis la llamó por su nombre, reconocía el aroma de María desde lejos. Por eso se separó de Jarvis y de él, para que el dragón no los encontrara porque aún no conocía el aroma de Antonio al ser demasiado pequeño. El sacrificio de una madre y la prueba de cuan astutos eran esos monstruos, los Vir Dragonari.

—¿Creen que ambos puedan ir a recoger los frascos en el bosque sin terminar en problemas?

—Maestre, solo pasó una vez.

—Esta semana, Tony.

—Lo prometemos —rio Bruce— Vamos, Tony.

No fueron solos, Souran los acompañó cuando Bruce dejó encantado el cuchillo con el que pelaba papas esa mañana para seguir haciendo su labor mientras los tres corrían en competencia a una parte cercana del bosque donde habían enterrado frascos con hechizos para atraer salamandras que luego estudiaría Bruce. Esas hadas de fuego ya estaban dentro de los frascos cuando los sacaron de la tierra húmeda, poniéndolas en un carrito que habían traído para ello. Si bien esa amistad había creado unas cuantas travesuras que terminaron en jarrones rotos, hechiceros asustados o una sopa salada, todavía no agraviaban al Hechicero Supremo como para que los enviara a recibir azotes.

—Escuché al jefe de cocineros decir que hoy llegará algo gordo a la escuela —comentó Souran, acomodando los frascos en el carrito.

—¿Algo gordo? —Antonio frunció el ceño— ¿Para la cocina?

—No, para la escuela. Algo… gordo.

—¿No dijo que era? —Bruce también quedó intrigado.

—Pues solo supe que lo enviaban desde la isla Shelby. Y que llegarán varios sobacos…

—Soldados.

—Eso, pues. Así dijo el jefe de cocineros.

Bruce y Antonio intercambiaron una mirada, lo que fuera a llegar a Kamar-Taj era importante o el rey no hubiera enviado soldados para custodiar la carga. Terminaron de recoger las salamandras que llevaron al Santorum del Maestre Yinsen antes de que este tomara su siesta de la tarde. Bruce se quedó leyendo sobre fórmulas antiguas cuidando del anciano hechicero, dejando que su amigo pudiera ocuparse de otras cosas o descansar un poco. Antonio se encontró con Jarvis en un pasillo, el mayordomo ya estaba buscándolo con una mirada inquieta.

—Joven Antonio, sé que no le gusta obedecer órdenes, pero hoy quiero que me prometa obedecer una sola mía.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No quiero que bajo circunstancia alguna se acerque al Sánctum Santorum.

Antonio parpadeó confundido, no solía ir para el salón principal de los hechiceros porque Strange casi siempre estaba ahí. La petición se le antojó fuera de lugar, recordando luego las palabras de Souran. Entonces tuvo más sentido lo que Jarvis le pedía y aunque eso disparó su curiosidad, jamás desobedecería a quien amaba como a un padre, parte de su pequeña familia.

—Está bien, Jarvis. Prometo no acercarme.

Jarvis le sonrió aliviado, tomando su rostro para besar sus cabellos antes de empujarlo lejos y separarse de nuevo cada quien a sus labores. Lo cierto era que Antonio prefería seguir escuchando las lecciones de Bruce porque tocaba turno a las familias de los dragones, sus vástagos como sus características. Y estaban por llegar a la familia que más le interesaba. Los Vir Nevados. Entre los Dragonari, los Vir eran temidos entre los suyos por muchas buenas razones, los Nevados tenían una oscura reputación al tornarse invisibles hasta encontrarse muy cerca de sus presas y tenían el dominio del hielo, la nieve, las tormentas. Podían congelar campos enteros o cubrir pueblos con nieve si soplaban ese aire helado en lugar de su fuego azulado. Era hielo que tardaba años en retirarse, quemando la tierra debajo.

Los dragones eran seres que, si bien eran inmortales, no solían tener crías como se pudiera pensar porque era tener que permanecer en su nido por una larga temporada y eso los hacía presa fácil, además de que la hembra quedaba débil hasta que los vástagos no hubieran aprendido a volar y cazar por su cuenta. Casi siempre solo llegaban a tener uno o dos descendientes. Además, entre ellos era usual el devorar competencia o crías que no servían, lo que reducía el número de dragones nuevos. Fieles a su diosa, los Dragonari no conocían la compasión, hermandad o gentileza.

—Hubo tres hermanos: Vir Zemo, Vir Roius y Vir Centinelis —leyó Bruce muy concentrado— Vir Roius fue muerto por el caza dragones Antonovich Vanko, mientras que Vir Zemo fue lastimado por el Hechicero Supremo Ancestral y jamás se le volvió a ver. Solo Vir Centinelis quedó para traer desgracias al mundo. Se apareó con Vir Viper, a ella la cazaron entre las legiones de los Carter y los Hill. Dejó dos crías, Vir Rumlow y Vir Invernus, iguales a su padre en escamas negras con orilla plateada con ojos gris azulado. Ambos peligrosos, aguerridos y malvados. Congelaron para siempre la isla Baikal, parte de su mar y las fronteras de la isla Sokovia. Una zona que ahora llaman Siberia. Entre los tres dieron muerte a familias enteras de caza dragones usando su forma…

—¿Qué sucede, Bruce?

—Están… están llamando las campanas.

Antonio prestó atención, las campanas sonaban de una manera que jamás había escuchado en todo ese tiempo viviendo en la escuela. El chico se asomó por la ventana, notando a los hechiceros junto con sus respectivos pupilos andar rumbo al Sánctum Santorum.

—Se están reuniendo todos —informó a los otros dos.

Bruce ayudó a Ho Yinsen a ponerse de pie, caminando con él hacia ese salón. Antonio recordó su promesa y solo los escoltó hasta el patio, excusándose antes de dar media vuelta, metiéndose a la cocina donde sabía circulaban los chismes más frescos igual que los panes recién horneados. Souran le tendió un mandil, llevándolo a su mesa para hacer panecillos de viaje. Nadie iba a viajar, era que los hechiceros estarían mucho tiempo dentro del Sánctum Santorum y pedirían constantemente de comer.

—Trajeron a un dragón —susurró Souran al oído de Antonio— Dicen que es Laur Nigro.

El nombre del dragón no le dijo nada a Antonio, lo importante era que se trataba de un dragón, uno de los pequeños. Los Laur Dragonari. Por eso Jarvis no había querido que se acercara, podía ser uno de casta baja, no tan peligroso y probablemente bien encadenado, pero eso no lo detendría de olfatear su sangre Stark de caza dragones. Ya había alcanzado esa edad para comenzar a ser un hombre y con ello el despertar en su sangre de la bendición de Al-Ghila.

Pero Strange seguía despreciándolo.

—¿Qué le harán al dragón? ¿Lo sabes?

—Van a tratar de dormir… no.

—¿Domarlo?

—Anda, así. Pero si no lo logran, lo matarán convirtiendo todo su cuerpo en el oro que se ha tragado.

Como lo predijo Ho Yinsen, necesitaban probar su teoría sobre la lengua dragón y tratar de domesticar uno de ellos con su nombre verdadero. Pero hasta un dragón como Laur Nigro sería todo un reto, por eso estarían en el Sánctum Santorum el tiempo necesario para lograrlo o bien, matarlo multiplicando el oro en su panza hasta que todo su cuerpo lo absorbiera y muriera dejando solo esas escamas impenetrables como único recuerdo de lo que fue en vida. Oro de dragón, del más preciado y el más difícil de conseguir a menos que se tratase de un hechicero del Kamar-Taj.

Laur Nigro apareció en los cultivos de la isla Shelby, las legiones lo vieron y atacaron. Esos fieros soldados le dieron batalla hasta que lo capturaron al debilitarlo. Con hechiceros de otras islas sellando el poder del dragón, estaban por matarlo desangrándolo hasta que el Hechicero Supremo pidió al rey que lo llevaran a su escuela para hacer ese experimento. Nada perdían, ganaban muchísimo de tener resultado. Era así como había llegado esa bestia a Kamar-Taj custodiada por los soldados del rey y encerrado en el Sánctum Santorum cuya magia lo doblegaría.

Antonio se sintió extraño, como si algo estuviera mal. Peligro. Solo que no supo decir por qué. Laur Nigro jamás podría romper las cadenas de la Maestre Clea, ni los sellos de restricción del Maestre Wong. Ya venía debilitado desde Shelby, así que no existía una remota posibilidad de que atacara o escapara. Su mente era asunto aparte. Los dragones estaban lúcidos hasta en sus sueños más profundos. Ahí sería el campo de batalla con los hechiceros. Una vez más, le hubiera gustado verlo de cerca asomándose por ese gran rosetón de cristal, pero una promesa era una promesa y a Jarvis no se le podía decepcionar por más curiosidad que tuviera por conocer a un dragón vivo.

Fue a dormir con todos los hechiceros aun luchando con Laur Nigro en el Sánctum Santorum. Tuvo sueños poco placenteros, un par de ojos gris azulado le observaban fijamente, pupilas alargadas y un frío rodeando su cuerpo. _Antoshka_ , susurró con voz no humana aquellos ojos. Antonio despertó bruscamente, de un salto, notando que sudaba. La cama de Jarvis a un lado estaba intacta, seguía dentro del salón con el Hechicero Supremo. Volvió a recostarse, tratando de dormir mejor hasta que el búho del Maestre Wong lo despertó temprano. Los hechiceros descansaban, no llamarían a servicio hasta pasado el mediodía, así que estaban libres por unas horas.

—Dicen que Laur Nigro se niega, quiso engañarlos y casi hechiza al Maestre Darío —le contó Souran quien era bueno para las noticias— Van a intentarlo de nuevo, pero hasta mañana, están muy cansados hoy. Solo le darán tres oportunidades, va una.

Bruce también estaba en su cama recuperándose. Antonio le dejó una bandeja con fruta picada y pan por si despertaba, al igual que con el Maestre Yinsen. Ese día realmente no hizo mucho más que seguir a Souran como un polluelo a su madre gallina. Incluso estuvo callado, meditabundo. Su mente no dejaba de susurrarle que debía alertar a todos, que había un serio peligro con el dragón ahí. En cuanto vio por un pasillo a un recién despierto Hechicero Supremo, corrió a él. Ya no podía más con esa sensación.

—Excelencia…

—No, Antonio.

—Ni siquiera sabe que voy a decirle.

—Deseas ver al dragón y la respuesta es no.

Antonio resopló, tragándose su orgullo para no alterarse. —Tienen que sacar al dragón de aquí, lo más lejos que puedan.

—¿Qué cosas dices, niño?

—Todos peligran con Laur Nigro presente.

Strange le miró serio, frunciendo su ceño con sus ojos recorriendo su figura pequeña desafiando al hombre que tenía la magia más poderosa de todas, mismo que negó.

—No eres un caza dragones y Laur Nigro se queda donde está.


	4. Libro III. Fuego Nocturno

**D R A G O N A R I**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel/AU/Fantasía

_Parejas_ : Winteriron (BuckyxTony), NovaQuill, Staron, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : nada me pertenece más que mis ideas.

_Advertencias_ : una historia en un mundo fantástico con muchas referencias. La pareja principal es Winteriron, por favor, es Winteriron. Osea, es Winteriron. Siempre será Winteriron. Creada en honor a los chorro mil likes del rincón playero de locura y perdición de esta minina mal habida, la ganadora del sorteo pidió un Winteriron de fantasía. Helo aquí.

Un Winteriron.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**LIBRO III. FUEGO NOCTURNO.**

—¿Estás bien, Jarvis?

—Claro, Joven Antonio —le sonrió aquel, acariciando su mejilla— Estos días han sido pesados, pero están por terminar. Hoy es el último día de ese dragón.

—Oh…

—Estoy orgulloso de usted, Joven Antonio.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Gracias por obedecer mi petición.

Antonio abrazó a Jarvis con fuerza. —Te quiero, por favor, cuídate mucho.

Desde aquel desdén del Hechicero Supremo, el muchacho ya no había insistido en su advertencia que no había menguado. Nunca le vería más allá de ser un sirviente o un niño problemático. Bruce incluso le obsequió un libro de armas al verlo tan distante y callado, esperando alegrarlo un poco con eso. La voz en su cabeza no callaba y a veces tenía pesadillas por ello. Ho Yinsen le dio unas hierbas para hacerse un té que lo tranquilizara, animándole con la promesa de darle una escama de Laur Nigro por su paciencia y obediencia. También estaba de acuerdo con Jarvis en que acercarse al dragón era una pésima idea.

Laur Nigro murió una madrugada, entre agotados hechiceros que habían dado con su nombre real: Gaminia, pero el dragón había enfurecido por ello, intentando escapar y destruir a todos. Ahora era un montón de pepitas de oro bajo gruesas escamas rojizas. Parte de ese oro fue para el rey, otra parte para la isla Shelby por haberlo capturado y otra para los gastos de la escuela. Sin duda, matar a un dragón así iba a ser una constante… siempre y cuando pudieran atrapar uno como Laur Nigro. Antonio estuvo más tranquilo, aunque ese mal presentimiento latente en su interior no desapareció, como si hubiera quedado algo inconcluso con el dragón.

—Fue horrible, Tony —le contó Bruce una vez que se recuperó— Su voz resuena en tu cabeza de una forma que sientes que puede saber todo de ti.

—¿Tuviste miedo?

—Claro, todos los pupilos lo tuvimos, ahí agazapados con los mayordomos. Teníamos prohibido pisar los círculos mágicos que lo retenían o mirarlo a los ojos. Solo el Hechicero Supremo podía hacerlo.

—Vaya.

—Pero ya ha muerto y me alegro. Te digo que en su presencia tenías una sensación horrible, como si te ahogaras en un pantano, tanta maldad… no lo sé.

—Lord Banner versus Laur Nigro, capítulo uno.

Bruce rio, empujando a su amigo. Estaban en el Santorum de Yinsen, acomodando libros que sacudían del polvo acumulado.

—En cuanto las escamas queden purificadas, te traeré las tuyas.

—El Maestre prometió solo una.

—Sí, pero Jarvis pidió otra, y yo una más.

Antonio sonrió conmovido ante el gesto. —Gracias, Bruce.

Los días regresaron a su rutina normal, cosa que el chico agradeció, recuperando su humor habitual. Ya había pasado un año desde que Bruce llegara a la escuela y era tiempo de mostrar sus avances con la magia. Todos los hechiceros debían aportar un conocimiento nuevo en la disciplina donde fueron aceptados, para el caso de Bruce bajo la tutela de Ho Yinsen, era un hechizo que utilizaba antiguas fórmulas no perfeccionadas para invocar un Golem.

—¿Qué es un Golo? —preguntó Souran, masticando un trocito de pan con almendras robado de los hornos.

—Golem. Un gigante hecho de casi cualquier material duro —aclaró Bruce con una sonrisa, comiendo su propia rebanada— Pero no es invocar un Golem… es convertirme en uno.

—¿Qué? —Antonio abrió sus ojos, estupefacto.

—Sí, bueno —Bruce tosió, sonrojándose— Aun no tengo del todo el conjuro, si me equivoco puedo quedarme convertido en piedra para siempre.

—O quedarte con la piel verde como un sapo —bromeó Souran.

Los tres se carcajearon a la idea, cuidaban de los conejitos de Souran que ya eran más de veinte, todos gordos y peludos. Aprovechando el descanso antes de la cena, fueron a verlos, guardándolos bajo ese viejo árbol que los ocultaba de los depredadores nocturnos. Jugaron a hacerse cosquillas mientras los guardaban, todavía empujándose al llegar de vuelta a la escuela. Ese año no habría nuevos pupilos hasta que la generación de Bruce tuviera su iniciación. Antonio ya había dejado de insistir por completo a la idea de convertirse en un hechicero, prefiriendo memorizar todo lo referente a los Dragonari y en especial a esos tres cuyas cabezas se juró iban a ser su trono o alguna cosa parecida.

—Antonio, quiero hablar contigo —el Hechicero Supremo le llamó cuando ya terminaban su jornada y el muchacho iba de vuelta a su dormitorio.

—Sí, Excelencia.

El chico frunció su ceño, era ya tarde y no había hecho nada malo ese día para recibir un sermón. Fue al Sánctum Santorum siguiendo al hechicero, haciendo un repaso de sus últimas travesuras para asegurarse de que no se le hubiera pasado algo muy grave. En cuanto estuvieron dentro, Antonio se paró en seco. Su piel se erizó sin razón alguna y más que nunca esa voz en su cabeza retumbó como un fuerte zumbido diciéndole que todos corrían peligro. Bien no era una voz tomo tal, ahora lo podía notar al sentirse tan abrumado por la sensación. Quizá era eso que llamaban la bendición de Al-Ghila para caza dragones, no estuvo seguro.

—¿Antonio?

—S-Sí…

—¿Qué te sucede, criatura?

Antonio estuvo a punto de decirle, pero calló. Strange ya no merecía esfuerzo alguno si siempre menospreciaba sus palabras. Negó rápidamente, tallando su brazo para calmar ese escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

—Creo que he pescado un resfriado, Excelencia.

—Dile a Wong que te de algo —el Hechicero Suprmeo volvió a sus asuntos— ¿Sabes por qué se te prohibió acercarte a este lugar con el dragón vivo?

—Podía olfatearme.

—No eres un caza dragones, pero llevas su sangre. Y eres un niño. Laur Nigro, lejos de reconocer tu legado y temer, te hubiera vuelto loco al ser tú tan joven e inexperto.

El muchacho apretó sus dientes. Ahí iba de nuevo.

—¿Su Excelencia me trajo solo para decirme eso?

—Y para que mires bien este lugar sagrado. Hazlo.

Antonio arqueó una ceja, pero lo hizo porque no tenía otra opción. Era un lugar bello, con su propia magia. Un salón decorado con columnas talladas, arcos entrecruzados, techos decorados. Aquel rosetón de colores que reflejaba luz del exterior sobre el fino piso de mármol donde estaba dibujado permanentemente un círculo mágico con sellos poderosos. El chico terminó su inspección, volviendo a donde el Hechicero Supremo.

—Aquí han recibido su túnica y báculo varias generaciones de grandes hechiceros. El joven Banner puede estar entre ellos, siempre y cuando dejes de arrastrarlo a tus fechorías de sirviente.

—¿Qué…?

—Es un aprendiz, no tu esclavo.

—Pero, yo no…

—¿Eres tan egoísta que prefieres arrebatar glorias ajenas al no poder cumplir la tuya? Ya te lo he dicho, no eres un caza dragones, Antonio. Probablemente no lo serás nunca y eso te va a salvar la vida. Ahora no lo puedes ver porque estás empeñado en hacer tu voluntad y no lo que es más prudente. Esa soberbia le causará problemas al joven Banner quien no puede ver la maldad en tus acciones porque su corazón es demasiado noble para ello.

Antonio sintió sus ojos humedecerse, con sus labios temblando de la rabia al escuchar a Strange. Quiso levantar sus puños y golpearlo, en su lugar solamente bajó la cabeza e hizo una reverencia.

—No perjudicaré al joven Banner, Excelencia.

—Estaré pendiente de ello. Puedes retirarte.

Lo hizo casi corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos y odiando con todas sus fuerzas al Hechicero Supremo. Jarvis le preguntó que había sucedido, pero no le pudo sacar palabra alguna. Estaba rabioso hasta consigo mismo. Así se quedó dormido, hasta que una nueva inquietud lo despertó en la madrugada. Había olvidado poner la mantita a los conejos de Souran cuando los guardaron, todo por estar jugando. Se giró para ver a Jarvis dormir, levantándose lo más sigiloso posible en busca de sus ropas y salir de puntillas del dormitorio. Cuando abrió la puerta, la voz del mayordomo le detuvo.

—¿A dónde cree que va, Joven Antonio?

—Jarvis, yo…

—¿Sí?

No tuvo más remedio que contarle, a Jarvis no le podía mentir de la misma forma que no podía desobedecerle. El mayor negó, levantándose para vestirse igual y salir a acompañarlo.

—Es muy tarde y algún animal puede atacarlo.

—Pensaba llevar un palo.

—Yo seré quien lo lleve.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo?

—Creí que el enojado aquí era usted.

—No… nunca contigo. Perdona por esto, debes estar cansado.

—Claro que no, Joven Antonio —Jarvis le despeinó— Me alegra saber que se preocupa tanto por los demás y sus asuntos.

—Strange dice que soy egoísta, pero no lo soy. De verdad que no.

—No viva de las opiniones ajenas, Joven Antonio.

Fueron al bosque, llevando una antorcha y una lanza por aquello de los animales como zorros y lobos que solían bajar por las noches. Antonio aprovechó para presentarle a su conejo Dumm, cuando los abrigó con la mantita. Tomó al pequeño peludo entre sus manos, girándose hacia Jarvis para que lo viera con la luz de la antorcha, como un padre feliz presentando a su primer hijo.

—Souran dice que es macho, pero yo tengo mis dudas. ¿Crees que puedas…?

El terror que se apoderó de Antonio tuvo una muy buena causa. Un aroma a cenizas, algo quemado y metal combinados apareció de pronto en el bosque, mucho antes de que en el cielo una sombra planeara, ocultando la luz de la luna y las estrellas con su cuerpo. Jarvis siguió la mirada del chico, abriendo sus ojos en horror al notarlo. Todo pasó muy rápido. Antonio fue lanzado lejos del árbol, de Jarvis y de la madriguera por los brazos del mayordomo que lo levantó y empujó a una zanja junto con Dumm que chilló cuando una marea de fuego barrió esa parte del bosque, antes de seguir hacia los establos, los dormitorios y la escuela de Kamar-Taj.

Antonio solo vio la imponente figura de un Vir Dragonari antes de que se golpeara la cabeza y quedara inconsciente con llamas pasando por encima de su cuerpo, llevándose a Jarvis entre ellas. Las campanas sonaron tarde, los hechizos no fueron suficientes para salvar la escuela… o a sus inquilinos. Vir Octopus desapareció como llegó atacando, dejando un lugar envuelto en llamas que el pueblo del valle abajo rescató como pudo junto con los pocos hechiceros que lograron escapar a tiempo. Un trabajo que les tomó toda la madrugada, hasta que el fuego cesó del todo y pudieron buscar más sobrevivientes entre los escombros.

—¡JARVIS!

El muchacho gritó, despertando entre maleza y ramas carbonizadas que hizo a un lado. Dumm estaba escondido en un hoyo, temblando de miedo. Tenía una oreja quemada. Antonio lo recogió, poniéndose de pie para ver aquella espantosa escena en medio del más crudo amanecer. Donde hubiera un bosque frondoso y una enorme construcción de piedra maciza con varios siglos de antigüedad, ahora solamente quedaba un campo ennegrecido con una peste a carne quemada. Se giró, mirando a la parte del bosque también desaparecido, recordando como había sido salvado. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

—¡JARVIS! ¡JAAARVIIIIS!

Cerró sus ojos, llorando y temblando con su conejito herido entre sus brazos, tambaleándose al caminar hacia donde vio unas siluetas agrupadas. Vir Octopus se había cobrado muchas vidas además de la de Jarvis, entre ellas la de Souran y el Maestre Ho Yinsen. Antonio lloró todavía más cuando halló entre los malheridos a Bruce, al que le vendaban los ojos. Se arrastró hacia el grupo, buscando entre todos esos rostros llenos de hollín al Hechicero Supremo, al que encontró atendiendo un herido del pueblo. Rápidamente se acercó a él, siempre con Dumm acurrucado contra su pecho.

—¡FUE SU CULPA! ¡ESTO FUE SU CULPA!

Strange se giró, frunciendo su ceño al verlo ahí, sin heridas, solo empapado por el lodo de la zanja cuya humedad lo había protegido del incendio.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—¡YO TRATÉ DE ADVERTIRLE, PERO NO ME ESCUCHÓ! ¡POR SU CULPA ELLOS ESTÁN MUERTOS! ¡POR SU MALDITA CULPA JARVIS ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡YO…!

Una bofetada lo calló. Todos miraron al jovencito sin entender de qué hablaba o por qué estaba siendo tan irrespetuoso con el Hechicero Supremo. Strange le apuntó con un dedo.

—¡No más, Antonio! ¡Hoy no estoy de humor para tus soberbias!

—¡LO ODIO! —escupió este con una mano en su mejilla adolorida— ¡LO ODIO!

—¡Fuera de esta escuela! ¡No quiero verte más! ¡Has pasado el límite, Antonio! ¡Abandona Kamar-Taj ahora mismo! ¡Ya no eres bienvenido!

Antonio sollozó y gruñó. Miró las ruinas humeantes donde estuvieran los dormitorios de Ho Yinsen, ese pabellón de sirvientes en donde durmiera Souran. Sus conejitos también habían sido carbonizados cuando el dragón escupió ese fuego mortal. Solo Dumm estaba vivo. Miró a Strange una última vez, buscando de nuevo con la mirada donde Bruce, para despedirse apenas si murmurando su nombre y dejar aquel lugar entre los murmullos de los testigos de aquella expulsión. De no haber salido a ver los conejos, hubiera tenido la misma suerte que la gran mayoría de los habitantes de la escuela. Al pasar por entre los escombros, vio esas enormes escamas intactas asomándose entre la tierra y cadáveres.

Sin importarle ya lo que el Hechicero Supremo pudiera decirle, se acercó para tomar sus tres escamas y abandonar Kamar-Taj para siempre.


	5. Libro IV. Los Navegantes

**D R A G O N A R I**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel/AU/Fantasía

_Parejas_ : Winteriron (BuckyxTony), NovaQuill, Staron, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : nada me pertenece más que mis ideas.

_Advertencias_ : una historia en un mundo fantástico con muchas referencias. La pareja principal es Winteriron, por favor, es Winteriron. Osea, es Winteriron. Siempre será Winteriron. Creada en honor a los chorro mil likes del rincón playero de locura y perdición de esta minina mal habida, la ganadora del sorteo pidió un Winteriron de fantasía. Helo aquí.

Un Winteriron.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**LIBRO IV. LOS NAVEGANTES.**

Los bigotes de Dumm contra su mejilla despertaron a Antonio, bostezando y estirando sus brazos que sacó por encima de la manta vieja que le cubría. Faltaba poco para el amanecer, pero su conejo eran un hambriento sin remedio. Antonio se sentó, moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro para estirarlo y dando un vistazo alrededor al resto de los pasajeros apretujados en aquel barco que lo llevaba hacia la isla Shelby. Habían pasado cinco años desde que abandonara la escuela en Kamar-Taj, mendingando por aquí y por allá hasta encontrarse ejerciendo el oficio de herrero con un hombre que necesitaba muchas monedas para dar de comer a todas las bocas de su familia.

Antonio fue el aprendiz perfecto que solo quería comida, un rincón donde dormir y pasto para su conejo que llevaba a todas partes. Harold, su maestro herrero, agradeció tener un par de manos extras tan solícitas a la vez que un mensajero. Los días pasaron, las semanas, meses y luego los años hasta que Antonio se convirtió en un herrero también. Era como si ese talento siempre lo hubiera tenido, y era verdad, solo que ahora ya no hablaba de su pasado o de cómo había terminado hurgando en los basureros de las calles, peleando con chicos por los mendrugos de pan o pedazos de hueso con algo de carne para su escuálido estómago.

En las fraguas de Harold, tuvo la oportunidad de trabajar las escamas de Laur Nigro… con el metal Mark. Como todas las cosas en su vida, Antonio halló el metal sin buscarlo, en un basurero del puerto. Ho Yinsen no había mentido, recordaba cómo estaba llevando una carretilla con pescado freso para Harold cuando escuchó algo curioso. Era como el tañer lento de una campana, pero más suave y agudo. Siguiendo ese sonido que le llamaba, encontró trozos de un metal negro oxidado por la lluvia, la sal y el tiempo. Al tocarlo, fue como su toda su sangre hirviera de pronto, así supo que ese era el metal de los caza dragones.

Le tomó un par de años perfeccionar la técnica en las fraguas, pero luego obtuvo una armadura de cuero revestida de metal con protecciones hechas de escamas de dragón. Antonio sabía que tener una armadura no servía de nada sin saber pelear, así que se decidió a ir a la única isla donde podían entrenarlo como se debía. La isla Shelby. Se despidió de Harold, quien le dio un saquito con monedas y un bulto de comida junto con una linda jaula de transporte para Dumm en agradecimiento por sus años trabajando para él. Era hora de cambiar de techo una vez más. En Shelby entrenaría con los más fieros soldados -según se decía en el archipiélago- y también aprendería cómo fue que capturaron a Laur Nigro, si es que el dragón no se había dejado atrapar a propósito.

Antonio no había dejado de pensar en ello, entre martillazos al hierro candente, su mente había repasado lo sucedido en Kamar-Taj. Una idea vino a su mente, y era que Laur Nigro se había dejado atrapar para averiguar que tanto sabían -y podían hacer contra su especie- los hechiceros. Un cebo que mordieron con total ingenuidad, adormecidos por la gloria y los honores que estaban recibiendo como los nuevos héroes. Generaciones de Stark enfrentando dragones vivían en la sangre de Antonio, y por ello había sentido el peligro apenas lo tuvo cerca. Lo único bueno de toda aquella desgracia había sido el no ser descubierto por el dragón o de lo contrario, Vir Octopus no hubiera atacado la isla él solo ni tampoco hubiera dejado la isla Kamar-Taj de pie si se hubiera enterado de que había un caza dragones ahí.

Tenía varios descubrimientos que no olvidaba. Uno, que los Laur no eran dragones tontos ni temerosos de los Vir Dragonari. Eran sus soldados de avanzada, espías y peones. La segunda cosa y la más peligrosa para su gusto, era que se comunicaban de una manera no conocida. Su mejor apuesta era que era a través del aire, haciéndolo vibrar al resoplar continuamente en una suerte de mensaje en código que podía llegar tan lejos como quisieran, ser olfateado a grandes distancias. La tercera era que los dragones ahora ya sabían que los hechiceros podían domarlos con su nombre verdadero, y eso iban a evitarlo de alguna manera. Antonio se juraba que esos días torturando a Laur Nigro fueron más bien la condena de Kamar-Taj y los hechiceros, pues revelaron conocimientos y alcances a los dragones. Eso le había costado la vida al Maestre Ho Yinsen, a Souran. A Jarvis. A docenas de inocentes sirvientes con sus altaneros hechiceros.

—Vamos, Dumm, hemos llegado a Shelby.

La isla Shelby era de las más alejadas en el Este del archipiélago, solo poseía colinas y muchas planicies en su territorio, ideales para la agricultura y también los campamentos de soldados del rey. Era más una isla militar que propiamente una zona rural. Antonio bajó del barco en cuanto encalló en el larguísimo puerto, entre navíos de guerra y barcos pesqueros, abriéndose paso por las carpas que vendían mariscos, pescados, armas, frutas o la compañía de una mujer. Fue directo al campamento principal, Leigh, entrando por las casas de las esposas de los soldados. Por estar buscando cómo orientarse, chocó con un pequeño de cabellos rubios como el oro, vivaces ojos azules a quien sonrió, sujetándole su cabecita para que o cayera por el rebote.

—Hey, cuidado.

El niño le miró, y luego a la jaula del gordo Dumm con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Oneito!

—Ian, ¿qué haces? —una mujer joven casi de su edad, salió de una amplia casa, secándose sus manos en un mandil blanco— Lo siento, no se fija por donde corre.

—No hay problema, mi señora —saludó Antonio— Disculpe, ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrar al Capitán Rogers?

—¿Dada? —Ian parpadeó con la vista fija en Dumm.

—Resulta que soy su esposa, Sharon —respondió la mujer, mirándole con curiosidad— ¿Quieres entrar a la milicia?

—… esperaba más bien hacer un servicio bajo su mando, quiero aprender a pelear y la Legión de Shelby es la más fuerte de todas. La mejor.

Sharon sonrió al halago, cargando a Ian. —Ha salido a inspección de tropas, pero volverá. ¿Por qué no entras y tomas algo mientras vuelve? Te veo muy cansado y tu conejo seguro necesita correr un poco.

—¡Oneito!

Antonio aceptó, esperando ansioso al Capitán Rogers. No había mentido, la Legión de Shelby era lo que la escuela de Kamar-Taj en su ramo. Y Steven Rogers, a cargo de esa legión, había sido parte de la avanzada que capturó a Laur Nigro, ascendiendo luego a capitán. Ian quedó encantado con Dumm, jugando con él en el patio trasero mientras que Sharon servía una sopa caliente al joven en armadura de cuero y metal, cargando tras su espalda una vieja lanza que cubría con protecciones de cuero.

—¿De qué eres cazador? —preguntó ella.

—Tejedoras, mi señora. O eso intento.

Ya había aprendido que ese oficio era el que mejor explicaba sus razones, sus viajes o por qué andaba en armadura con una vieja lanza. Las Tejedoras eran espíritus débiles pero insistentes que habitaban por todas las islas, teniendo demandas constantes para cazarlas. Sharon se quedó callada, sin embargo, como buena esposa de un soldado no era tan ingenua como el resto, pero tampoco le dijo nada. El capitán Rogers entró por la puerta cuando Antonio ya había terminado de comer. Un hombre maduro, joven todavía, mirada dura y gestos propios de quien ya ha pasado una vida dentro del ejército real. Cuando Antonio le presentó sus intenciones acompañadas de todos sus ahorros como herrero, el militar de cabellos rubios iguales a Ian negó, rechazando ese morral.

—Gozo de un buen sueldo, no lo necesito.

—Es para cubrir mis gastos.

—No, si quieres estar aquí, el único pago que debes hacer es con tu lealtad al rey.

—La tiene.

—Estar en Leigh es una vida austera con mucho trabajo, ¿crees resistir?

—No tiene idea de cuanto puedo resistir, capitán.

—Entonces mañana comienzas, pero la lanza que cargas se quedará aquí en resguardo. Hasta que sepas dominar todas las armas.

—Sí capitán y gracias.

Así comenzó su vida en el campamento Leigh, dos años entre esos rudos soldados que se reían del escuálido jovencito corriendo bajo la lluvia por órdenes del capitán Rogers, levantando pesados maderos en plena nevada o entrenando con una lanza inútil bajo un sol ardiente por horas. Steven Rogers lo observaba siempre a lo lejos, preguntándose qué hacía a ese aspirante a cazador soportar tan duro entrenamiento militar sin queja alguna pese a las ampollas, heridas, cansancios y burlas. Antonio siempre terminaba molido por las noches, más al día siguiente estaba ahí frente a su tienda listo para continuar. Pronto ya podía derribar al más diestro de sus hombres, pelear con cualquier arma y resistir varios días despierto en guardia. Había algo más en ese muchacho, así que quiso averiguarlo luego de que este recibiera su medalla por terminar el servicio. Una condecoración que gente del pueblo pocas veces lograba recibir, menos tan jóvenes.

—Antonio, unas palabras.

—Sí, capitán.

Ambos fueron a la armería, los hombres de Rogers creían que le pediría que se uniera a la Legión de Shelby. Ese escuálido muchachito ya era un joven atlético, se lo había ganado a pulso.

—Quisiera una respuesta franca a la pregunta que te haré. Debes saber que sea lo que sea que me respondas, no cambiará mi opinión sobre ti.

—… adelante, señor.

—¿Eres un caza dragones?

Antonio se tensó, no esperando esa pregunta, abrió sus ojos y los bajó, mirando el suelo.

—Todavía no, pero quiero serlo.

—¿Cuál fue tu familia, Tony?

—Los Stark, capitán. Los Hombres de Hierro de Manhattan.

Steven no se movió ahora, quizá guardó compostura como el buen militar que era, pero la revelación sin duda le impresionó. Conocía la historia de los caza dragones, así como su suerte.

—Viniste aquí para prepararte, entonces.

—El capitán debe saber que jamás pensé en exponerlos ni…

—No, Tony —Steven sonrió al fin— Ahora comprendo. Seguramente lo ignoras, pero Howard Stark salvó Shelby una vez, y gracias a ello, hoy estoy vivo con una esposa y un hijo. Haberte entrenado es apenas un pago justo por lo que él me obsequió en aquellos años.

Antonio le miró, sonriendo aliviado. —Nunca lo mencionaste.

—Desde que te vi entrenar con manos ensangrentadas sin resentirlo como cualquier soldado, sospeché que eras especial. Pero quise respetar tu silencio. Creo que ofrecerte un lugar a mi lado no te atrae, ¿cierto?

—Juré vengar a mi familia y todavía no lo hado. Shelby me ha dado mucho, siempre estará en mi corazón, más debo marcharme en busca de mi destino.

—¿Dónde vas a encontrar un dragón, Tony?

—Al-Ghila me dirá, Steven.

—Ian va a extrañarte.

—No si le dejo a su cuidado mi Dumm. Mi caminó se volverá demasiado peligroso para él.

—Y eso te obliga a regresar a Shelby para verlo.

Los dos rieron, estrechando sus manos y luego sus codos en ese saludo militar.

—Gracias, Steven, hiciste de mi un hombre sin tener la obligación de hacerlo.

—La había —replicó el capitán— Al-Ghila sabe que sin caza dragones nosotros vamos a perecer a largo plazo. Hay magia, cierto, soldados fuertes también. Pero una Gladius es lo único que puede derrotar a un Dragonari. Ahora sé qué otra cosa puedo ofrecerte.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—La historia de Laur Nigro. Jamás preguntaste, resististe el ponerte en evidencia y sé que lo necesitas, ¿no es así? Hemos sido los únicos que sin magia ni caza dragones lo capturaron.

—Soy como un libro abierto para ti.

—Creo que soy el único con ese privilegio, Antonio Stark.

Celebraron el fin de su servicio, su medalla y su partida. Ian Rogers le lloró, prometiendo cuidar del conejo Dumm, que ya había vivido misteriosamente más tiempo del usual. El fuego del dragón que lo alcanzó era la causa. Antonio fue acompañado por el capitán al puerto, un gesto de cortesía. Había docenas de barcos a diferentes destinos, todos prometedores. Solo que Antonio, como siempre, se decidió por el menos pensado y muy arriesgado.

—Tony, cualquiera menos ese. Son…

—Mercenarios, y los mejores navegantes. Cuando tu vida está en riesgo haces lo que nadie se atreve y necesito gente que conozca todos los mares.

—Te robarán o matarán apenas te quedes dormido.

—¿No confías en tu propio entrenamiento, Steven?

El capitán se quedó callado. Antonio sonrió, dándole un fuerte abrazo y dejándolo para subir al barco hecho para la guerra y el saqueo. Milano. Esos mercenarios tenían mala fama y Steven hubiera querido que Antonio se retractara, sin embargo, en esos dos años entrenándolo había aprendido que ese joven cazador no soltaba una decisión tomada así fuera un completo error. Oran al gran Al-Ghila por su bienestar, le despidió con el adiós de su sonrisa y el vaivén de su mano en alto una vez que Antonio pagó su pasaje al capitán del barco al que le apodaban Starlord.

—¡Nos volveremos a ver, Steven! —prometió Antonio gritando con fuerza al alejarse.

Steven confió en ello. El hijo de Howard Stark estaba a punto de seguir los pasos de su padre, y esperó que su entrenamiento hubiese estado a la altura del gran Mensajero de la Muerte. Quizá Antonio lo ignoraba, pero la suerte de todo el archipiélago caía sobre sus hombros. El último caza dragones.


	6. Libro V. Laur Mandarín

**D R A G O N A R I**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel/AU/Fantasía

_Parejas_ : Winteriron (BuckyxTony), NovaQuill, Staron, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : nada me pertenece más que mis ideas.

_Advertencias_ : una historia en un mundo fantástico con muchas referencias. La pareja principal es Winteriron, por favor, es Winteriron. Osea, es Winteriron. Siempre será Winteriron. Creada en honor a los chorro mil likes del rincón playero de locura y perdición de esta minina mal habida, la ganadora del sorteo pidió un Winteriron de fantasía. Helo aquí.

Un Winteriron.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**LIBRO V. LAUR MANDARIN.**

—Pero no sirve.

—Lo hará en su momento.

—Pero no sirve.

—Vuelve a insultar mi lanza, Rocket, y esta vez no solo te romperé una muñeca.

El mercenario gruñó, agitando sus orejas antes de levantarse del suelo en la proa para ir a molestar a Groot. Antonio rio, continuando con la minuciosa limpieza de su lanza de dragón. Se veía como una vieja arma, oxidada, maltrecha, inútil. El metal Mark necesitaba sangre de dragón para rejuvenecer. Cuando bañara su lanza con esa sangre, volvería a su antigua gloria, endureciendo y afilándose para el siguiente dragón a vencer.

—Te gusta hacer enojar a mi tripulación.

—Ustedes comenzaron al intentarme robar.

—Sabías quienes éramos cuando pediste viajar con nosotros —reclamó Peter Quill con manos en sus caderas— No hay farsas.

—Nadie dijo eso.

—Ja.

—¿El capitán de la Milano necesita algo de mí?

—Ea, que sí. Me preguntaba si no te molestaría que hiciéramos una pequeña desviación a la isla Xandar antes de ir a Nova. Necesito madera de repuesto.

—¿Y me quieres para comprarla?

—Que astuto, sí —Quill sonrió— Mi rostro es conocido ahí y querrán subir el precio porque soy famoso.

—O, mejor dicho, querrán vengarse.

—Hey.

—De acuerdo, pero si me abandonas en Xandar, les diré a todos que vas cargado con otro para que te persigan y hundan tu Milano.

—¡Oye! Eso es de mercenarios.

—Advertido estás.

Con un bufido, Quill se marchó para ser ahora quien estuviera regañando a su tripulación. Antonio sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente. Claro que eran una banda de ladrones, pero la primera noche que intentaron robarle, Rocket terminó con una muñeca rota, Drax sangrando profusamente de la nariz y Groot huyó despavorido al ver fuego. Desde esa noche ya no lo molestaron, eso no lo salvaba del todo de sus intenciones por deshacerse de él. La isla Xandar era una de esas pequeñas islas donde mercenarios se reunían sin ser molestados por los soldados del rey. Antonio no tuvo duda de que los Devastadores de Peter Quill o Starlord querrían aprovechar esa oportunidad para dejarlo ahí.

—Hey, tú, caza algo —llamó Drax— Gamora irá contigo.

—Que amable del capitán darme escolta.

Gamora ya estaba lista para bajar con él en busca de esa madera de repuesto que los barcos siempre necesitaban, sobre todo si eran atacados por los navíos de guerra del rey. Antonio sabía que Quill había enviado a Gamora como una escolta para prevenir que dijera cosas sobre la Milano y para noquearlo o herirlo de muerte en cuanto se descuidara. Suerte que Steven le hubiera entrenado bien. Xandar estaba rebosante de visitantes y había tantas cosas para comprar, no todas permitidas por la ley, pero sin soldados vigilando todo se comercializaba en esa isla atestada de mercenarios y valientes no temían a ser asaltados. O como él, que buscaban una oportunidad de probarse a sí mismos.

Y eso Al-Ghila lo escuchó.

Sabiendo que Gamora buscaría un lugar no tan transitado donde maniobrar sin armar escándalos, Antonio evadió del todo callejones que no estuvieran abarrotados, a veces poniendo distancia entre ellos. Estaban cerca del puerto en donde se exhibían joyas y piedras preciosas cuando notó un cambio brusco en el aire, los banderines del tiempo giraron en dirección contraria por unos breves instantes y luego volvieron a su dirección normal. Bien podía ser nada, pero Antonio sintió un escalofrío, esa misma sensación que tuvo como cuando en Kamar-Taj. Levantó su mirada al cielo, notando que las nubes se disipaban demasiado rápido por un viento que las empujaba.

Alas batiéndose.

—¡Gamora! ¡Saca a todos de aquí!

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo pretendes…?

—¡Viene un dragón!

Al contrario de los altivos hechiceros de Kamar-Taj, Gamora no discutió con él, tirando de cuantos pudo al tiempo que gritaba a todos sobre la llegada del dragón. Al principio, le observaron con incredulidad sin ánimos de obedecerle, pero en cuanto la marea se retiró bruscamente, todos salieron huyendo por sus vidas empujándose y gritando. Antonio sacó su lanza de sus protecciones de cuero, sujetándola contra su pecho. Las manos le temblaban, no supo si por el metal vibrando o sus nervios salpicados de temor al ser su primer enfrentamiento con un dragón. Se volvió a Gamora, quien le miró sorprendida por su osadía, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que igual ella se ocultara. Gamora negó, pero Antonio le dedicó una mirada dura, justo cuando escuchó un batir de alas y una sombra cubrió el puerto. El joven se agazapó entre barriles de cerveza, conteniendo el aliento.

Un Laur Dragonari cayó del cielo sobre las tiendas, desgarrando las carpas que descubrieron sus mercancías. Miró con gula las joyas y piedras preciosas que comenzó a devorar, acomodándose entre los pilotes del muelle y las tiendas. De momento, no perseguiría a nadie, eso lo haría hasta que se hubiera acabado todo, momento en que incendiaría el puerto. Antonio miró por el espacio estrecho que dejaban los barriles, para saber qué dragón era. Un Laur maduro, con heridas visibles en alas y sus costados. En sus dos prominentes cuernos llevaba anillos de oro. De escamas color verde oscuro con ojos negros como sus filosas garras.

Laur Mandarin, el dragón de los diez anillos.

Antonio tragó saliva, esa bestia tenía un gran poder con su lengua, había engatusado a tropas de fuertes soldados del rey haciéndolos llorar y luego empujándolos a que se quitaran la vida. El joven sintió la mirada confusa de todos, calles atrás asomándose con miedo y sin entender que estaba pensando hacer tan cerca del dragón. Antonio tampoco estaba seguro. Bien podía atacar el costado de aquel Laur, pero eso haría que contraatacara quemándolo todo. Debía hallar la manera de acercarse a su pecho, la zona menos dura de sus escamas y enterrar su lanza, justo en el medio, para atravesar ese corazón palpitante de fuego.

— **De nada sirve esconderse, muchacho** —habló Laur Mandarin, masticando perlas.

No le extrañó que lo pudiera percibir a lo lejos, le alivió un poco que el dragón no hubiera detectado que era un caza dragones gracias a su armadura con las escamas que confundían su aroma. Antonio salió de su escondite, colocándose su yelmo tallado a la forma de un rostro duro en su visera. El dragón se carcajeó al verlo, tragando collares y brazaletes de oro con sus alas agitándose igual que esa peligrosa cola con una púa muy afilada.

— **¿Qué se supone que eres, niño?**

—Tu muerte —respondió Antonio con firmeza.

Laur Mandarin le escupió fuego sin más. La gente atrás jadeó horrorizada cuando lo vieron envuelto en llamas y luego casi chillaron de emoción cuando Antonio emergió de pie sin herida alguna, protegido por esa armadura de metal Mark.

— **¡No!** —el dragón rugió, batiendo sus alas— **¡Ustedes están muertos!**

Comenzó a sisear algo, hablando en lengua dragón, antigua y maldita, buscando entrar en su mente y volverle loco. Antonio vio muchas imágenes en su cabeza, memorias de las fraguas de Harold, del campo de entrenamiento en Shelby. La voz de Laur Mandarin sonaba tan hermosa como una música que invitaba a seguirlo. Al recordar por ese encantamiento lo sucedido en Kamar-Taj, la ilusión se rompió. El joven volvió en sí, más fingió estar ebrio por aquella voz de dragón, acercándose a este con pasos inseguros como si fuera un ebrio sin voluntad.

— **¡Eso!** —Laur Mandarin rio— **¡Ven a mí para que te coma!**

Cuando abrió sus fauces para tragarlo, Antonio izó de pronto su lanza, sujetándola con ambas manos. La punta picó la encía del dragón, que rugió y mordió la lanza que arrojó al cielo con todo y su portador golpeándolo más al usar su cola. Antonio salió volando por los aires con una vista de toda Xandar al llegar tan alto, esa caída sería su muerte, por el golpe o por el hocico de Laur Mandarin que alzó su largo cuello dispuesto a hacerlo trocitos entre sus colmillos. Antes de que volara o hiciera algo, piedras, palos, flechas, espadas y dagas le fueron lanzados por los valientes que desearon ayudar al joven.

Fue un fugaz momento con poco espacio para maniobrar, preparándose para clavar la lanza en la espalda del dragón cuando se volvió a los habitantes de la isla, inflando su pecho para llenarlo con más fuego que los carbonizaría. Solo tenía un golpe, uno solo, para atacar. Antonio aulló, cayendo sobre Laur Mandarin, enterrando su lanza entre el espacio de sus alas, quebrando las escamas. Usó todo el peso de su cuerpo para desviarla hacia su corazón, empujando con todas las fuerzas que tuvo y que el coraje le renovó de solo pensar en las muertes por aquellos Dragonari.

—¡AL-GHILA!

Laur Mandarin se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, se tambaleó con el fuego de su pecho siendo expulsado a los cielos antes de caer de costado entre el muelle y la playa debajo, convulsionándose hasta quedarse quieto. Nadie se movió, por miedo a que siguiera vivo hasta que una gaviota se posó sobre el cuerpo inerte, picoteándolo. Todos gritaron al unísono en júbilo. Gamora corrió hacia el cadáver, buscando entre las pesadas alas al joven cazador. Antonio estaba ahí, semi inconsciente, bañado en sangre que chorreaba de la herida abierta. Ella le arrastró lejos, quitándole el yelmo, palmeando insistente una mejilla del muchacho con rostro pálido.

—¡Antonio!

Este tosió y abrió sus ojos, mirando a una aliviada como sorprendida Gamora, quien le sonrió, regalándole su primer beso antes de ofrecerle una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Entre aplausos de los ahora muy agradecidos comerciantes de Xandar, Antonio sonrió con piernas temblorosas, recordando su lanza que recuperó. Según las tradiciones de los caza dragones, cuando la lanza recibía su primer baño de sangre de dragón, debía ser llevada al fuego para ser purificada y luego debía recibir un nombre propio porque en esos momentos ya era una extensión de su dueño.

Antonio no reparó en su estado o que tenía un ojo morado. Buscó entre las pocas llamas que el dragón dejó, arrojando sobre unos barriles todavía ardiendo su lanza empapada en sangre. Las llamas se avivaron, y luego el arma se volvió de un rojo candente. Ante la mirada estupefacta de Gamora y Quill, quien ya aparecía sospechosamente, el joven cazador tomó su lanza sin miedo a quemarse. Eso jamás pasaría. Su lanza cantó para Antonio y sonrió pensando en un buen nombre. Había de todo entre los caza dragones: Manzana Verde, Río de Sangre, Viuda Carmesí, Alanis, Montaña Azul… pero él quiso solo un nombre en particular, uno que siempre le recordaría su misión y quién era.

—Jarvis…

La lanza vibró y cambió del rojo incandescente al negro con venas de oro a lo largo del mango. Peter Quill se le acercó, no creyendo lo que acababa de pasar.

—¡ERES UN JODIDO CAZA DRAGONES!

—Lo soy ahora.

—¡TÚ! ¡Tú…! —Quill ni siquiera sabía qué decir.

—¿Estás bien, Gamora?

—Iba a clavarte una daga, ¿y ahora me preguntas si estoy bien?

Antonio rio, sintiéndose muy cansado pasados los nervios y el fuego del combate. Rocket, Drax y Groot los alcanzaron cuando la multitud tomó al muchacho sobre sus hombros para un paseo del triunfo entre vítores y besos de las mujeres alrededor. El intendente de Xandar fue con el joven para hablar de negocios como era costumbre en esa isla.

—Has acabado con el dragón, joven maestro. ¿Qué deseas como pago?

—Yo… —Antonio iba a rechazar cualquier pago, no eran las maneras de los caza dragones, pero Quill hizo señas detrás del intendente— Me gustaría madera para mi barco, velas nuevas también. Comida, bien vino y un par de escamas. Oh, y si me dieran los anillos del dragón, me daría por bien servido.

—¡Por el salvador de Xandar lo que sea!

Todos los Devastadores lo rodearon en cuanto el intendente se fue a cumplir su parte, no le iban a negar nada porque era de mala suerte. Antonio buscó donde sentarse, llevándose una mano a su costado adolorido. El cuerpo le punzaba, Laur Mandarin le había golpeado y enterrar la lanza no había sido fácil. Rocket se talló sus manos, mirando al joven con ojos brillantes.

—¡Bien hecho! Nunca hagas cosas gratis.

—Solo lo hice para que no me echen de la Milano.

—¿Estás demente? —Quill bufó— ¿Sabes en lo que estoy pensando ahora?

—No, no lo sé.

—Tú quieres encontrar dragones, ¿cierto? Y nosotros sabemos surcar estos mares mejor que nadie. ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? Tú matas dragones, nosotros te transportamos por todo el archipiélago dividiéndonos las ganancias. ¿Qué tal tú una décima parte? Mi Milano y la tripulación cuestan. Sobre todo Drax que come mucho.

—Hm.

—Un tercio —peleó Antonio con una sonrisa.

—Una quinta parte.

—Un tercio.

—Un cuarto y es mi mejor oferta.

—Puedo pedirle a otro barco que me lleve. Aceptarán mi cuota. Un tercio.

—¡De acuerdo! Un tercio de las ganancias —Peter le tendió una mano— ¿Es un trato?

—Es un trato —Antonio la estrechó con fuerza.


	7. Libro VI. Viejos Amigos

**D R A G O N A R I**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel/AU/Fantasía

_Parejas_ : Winteriron (BuckyxTony), NovaQuill, Staron, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : nada me pertenece más que mis ideas.

_Advertencias_ : una historia en un mundo fantástico con muchas referencias. La pareja principal es Winteriron, por favor, es Winteriron. Osea, es Winteriron. Siempre será Winteriron. Creada en honor a los chorro mil likes del rincón playero de locura y perdición de esta minina mal habida, la ganadora del sorteo pidió un Winteriron de fantasía. Helo aquí.

Un Winteriron.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**LIBRO VI. VIEJOS AMIGOS.**

Teniendo a los Devastadores como navegantes y cobradores de servicios, Antonio fue haciéndose lentamente de una reputación. Ya habían pasado años desde que hubiera un caza dragones, los habían olvidado. Le llamaban El Vengador. Luego de Laur Mandarin vinieron otros dragones más, todos Laur. Hacerse de un cadáver de dragón era un botín tan bueno como un carruaje lleno de oro, así que las ganancias subieron conforme Antonio fue perfeccionando su instinto de cazador. Mucho le debía a su lanza Jarvis, que cantaba para él, revelándole secretos que solamente su espíritu podía entender.

—¡Siguiente parada, Isla Virginia! —canturreó Peter— Ya nos merecemos un descanso.

—Fui yo quien se dislocó el tobillo.

—Pero yo me asusté mucho.

—Solo porque no quieres perder tus ganancias.

—Oh, vamos, Tony, luego de todo este tiempo cazando juntos, ¿aún crees que te abandonaría?

Antonio rio, tomando su capa con que cubrirse para bajar. Iban a tomarse un descanso en la isla Virginia, después de meses cazando dragones y llenando sus arcas. No era la forma de vida de un Stark, pero al menos estaba divirtiéndose y ganando monedas con ello. El rey no iba a mantenerlo ni ser su mecenas como en antaño lo hiciera en plena época de gloria de los caza dragones. Ahora lo hacía con los hechiceros. Quill lo esperó, caminando con él en busca de una buena posada para todos, más tarde irían hacia el centro de la isla donde estaba la ciudad principal, rebosante de bazares y muchos entretenimientos.

—¿Has pensado en lo que te dije? —preguntó el capitán.

—No lo sé, ¿para qué quiero una casa si nunca estaré para disfrutarla?

—Quizá no ahora, pero años más adelante sí. Y además ahí puede vivir tu mujer.

—Nadie se casaría conmigo.

—¡Por favor! Las chicas de la última taberna que visitamos me dijeron que quedaron prendadas de tu potente lanza.

—Quill…

—Los años pasan, antes de que seamos viejos hay que tener un lugar donde morir, o eso me digo yo.

—Puedo morir enfrentando un dragón.

—Pff, eso no pasará. Eres El Vengador.

—Hasta que no encuentre otro caza dragones, no me puedo confiar a esas cosas.

Peter se rascó su barba, mirando al frente, dándose tiempo para decir algo.

—Tony, ¿no crees que es tiempo de aceptar la realidad?

—¿Cuál es esa?

—Llevamos recorriendo la mitad del archipiélago, ¿cuántos como tú hemos hallado? Ninguno. Cero rumores. Nada. Desaparecieron. Eres el último de tu clase.

—Quizá…

—Tony, Tony. No estás solo. Jamás te abandonaremos y no es por el dinero. Pero acepta que solo quedas tú como caza dragones. Sería mejor para el mundo si dejas uno que otro Tonito que siga tus pasos.

—Lo pensaré.

—¡Esa posada me gusta! ¿Qué dices, Rocket?

—Si no tienen cerdo asado en el menú, no me quedaré.

La taberna de la posada era enorme, las mesas estaban dispuestas de forma que cada una quedaba apartada en una especie de nicho con el centro para las bailarinas y los juegos alrededor del fuego que asaba las carnes, llena de clientes en ese momento. Comieron hasta hartarse, bebieron hasta ver doble. Llegaron a tropezones a sus habitaciones, durmiendo a pierna suelta con Gamora cuidándolos. Ella nunca bebía. Antonio daba razón a Quill, no habían encontrado a otro caza dragones en todo ese tiempo, mejor habían hallado lanzas enterradas en la arena o bajo el mar, huérfanas y sin vida. Tenía más metal de repuesto igual que escamas. Pero ningún hermano caza dragones. Esa clase de soledad le entristecía, ocultándola bajo una sonrisa bufona, solo tenía sus recuerdos y a los Devastadores como únicos tesoros en su vida.

Fuera por esos pensamientos o por el vino, Antonio volvió a soñar con esos ojos gris azulado pronunciando su nombre. Eso lo despertó casi al amanecer, lavándose la cara para quitarse el sudor y despertar del todo, quedándose sentado en la orilla de la cama mirando por la ventanita de su dormitorio hacia el océano a lo lejos cambiando del azul oscuro al amarillo rojizo por el sol apareciendo en su horizonte. Si era el último caza dragones, ¿tenía la obligación de tomar esposa y dejar heredero que enfrentaran esa dura vida buscando Dragonaris? ¿Qué pasaba si acababa con todos ellos y libraba a las nuevas generaciones de semejante carga? Tenía muchos años por delante, podía suceder y ahora era más astuto como letal para cazar. Las cosas podían cambiar para bien.

El aroma de un desayuno recién hecho lo hizo bajar de nuevo a la taberna. No pasó mucho tiempo solo, Quill se le unió bostezando al bajar de las escaleras, rascándose el estómago al pedir su desayuno, pagando por adelantado incluyendo el de Antonio.

—Hoy quiero ir al bazar de joyerías. Me gustaría darle un regalo a Rid.

—Ah, el amor.

Peter le pateó por debajo de la mesa. —Cállate.

—Me aconsejas sobre familia, pero no eres capaz de escribirle unas líneas al capitán de Nova.

—Hm.

—Debe extrañarte.

—Que lo haga, se le olvidó mi cumpleaños.

—¿Y por eso tú vas a comprarle algo a él?

—Me acompañarás, necesitas despejarte.

—Escríbele, Quill.

—¿Eso que huelo es tocino? ¡Hay tocino! ¡Mesera! ¡Mi orden con tocino!

—Sí, milord.

Antonio rodó sus ojos, ese capitán era todo un caso. Luego de desayunar con el resto de los Devastadores, Quill y él fueron caminando a la ciudad, no era muy lejos y sirvió para estirar las piernas. El bazar que buscaban era largo, con varios callejones. Había de todo para obsequiar al capitán de la isla Nova, Richard Rider, amante de Peter. Algo raro que un mercenario y un militar estuvieran juntos -además de ser hombres ambos- pero eran felices y eso le bastaba al cazador. Quill estaba nervioso buscando, como siempre sucedía cuando algo realmente le importaba, balbuceando sobre precios y tamaños cuando Antonio se detuvo de golpe, tirando al rubio por el cuello para esconderse en un pasillo entre locales. El joven caza dragones estaba lívido, apenas si respirando.

—¡Tony! ¿Qué carajos…?

—Un dragón, un Vir Dragonari está aquí.

—¿Qué? —Quill abrió sus ojos de par en par— T-Tú…

—Yo no puedo asomarme, podría olfatearme de acercarme más. Tú debes hacerlo por mí y ubicarlo.

—¿Y-Yo…? —casi chilló Peter.

—Solo asómate, quédate en la esquina relajado, yo te ayudaré a encontrarlo entre la gente.

—Tony…

—Puedes hacerlo, Quill. Luce normal y despreocupado.

Peter tragó saliva, tallando su rostro y tirando de sus cabellos antes de acomodar sus ropas y girarse, caminando hasta la esquina para quedarse recostado de un codo mirando a todos lados de manera casual, aunque por dentro moría de miedo. Una cosa eran los Laur y otra los Vir, si se comportaba de forma sospechosa lo alertaría y el dragón atacaría a todos. A toda la isla. Antonio se quedó en las penumbras del pasillo, a un par de metros del capitán.

—B-Bien… bien. ¿Por dónde?

—Está a tres cuadras adelante, se aproxima a nosotros —instruyó Antonio, respirando lento con una mano en su Jarvis— Las joyas los atraen, pero no como a los Laur, la luz del sol debe hacer que sus ojos brillen más como si la luz cayera sobre espejos. Siempre lucen como adultos sanos, altos, con ropas de viajeros o comerciantes. Debe tener orejas ligeramente puntiagudas como las de las hadas.

—¿Quién rayos te enseñó tanto?

—El mejor maestro.

—Oh, por Al-Ghila, ya lo ví —Quill bailoteó nervioso, sonriendo a una que otra chica de fingido— Está dando media vuelta… se va, está vestido casi todo de blanco con pantalón y camisa negra debajo, lleva cabellos cortos negros como si fuera un sirviente y tiene una cicatriz en el ojo derecho. Como una quemadura. Es guapo, hasta eso, uno esperaría que fueran… ¿Tony? ¡Tony! ¡Mierda!

Antonio ya no estaba, con las señas que le diera Quill fue tras el Vir Dragonari con forma humana, preparando su lanza que siempre llevaba consigo. Subió por los techos de casas que rodeaban esos callejones, usando una escalerilla para tener un mejor ángulo de visión. Si lo hacía rápido, aquel dragón ni alcanzaría a parpadear. Gruñó al recibir un aroma a huesos calcinados, sintiendo la sangre hervirle. Era Vir Rumlow, uno de los culpables de la muerte de sus padres. Antonio se hincó, entrecerrando sus ojos y tomando su Jarvis que vibró con fuerza, lista para atacar.

—¡Tony, no!

Quill le cayó encima antes de que lanzara su arma. Antonio forcejeó con él en el suelo, pateando y lanzando puñetazos que el capitán de la Milano recibió sin soltarle.

—¡¿Qué haces, idiota?!

—¡Cálmate, Tony! —jadeó Peter, atrapando uno de sus puños— ¡CÁLMATE, MALDITA SEA!

—¡Se escapa!

—¡Qué lo haga! ¿Se te ocurrió pensar lo que hubiera sucedido de fallar en tu tiro?

—¡Yo no fallo! —gruñó Antonio con rabia.

—¿Y si sí? —Quill no se le quitó de encima—¿Vas a apostar las vidas de esta isla por tu vanidad?

Eso fue un golpe bajo para Antonio, quien dejó de pelear al escucharlo, quedándose quieto. Peter le soltó al fin, arrastrándose para espiar por la orilla del techo entre canastos viejos. Vir Rumlow había desaparecido.

—Se fue, lo mejor para todos.

—Tú…

—Lo siento, Tony. De veras que lo siento. Yo sé lo que es perder familia por esos dragones, ¿recuerdas? Pero un Vir Dragonari no es un Laur. ¿Qué si alguien se te atravesaba? ¿Qué si se movía en el último instante y solamente le clavabas tu lanza en su hombro? ¡Se hubiera transformado y adiós isla Virginia! Dime, Tony, ¿todos estos niños, mujeres, ancianos y hombres trabajadores debían sacrificarse para que pudieras cazarlo?

Antonio apretó los dientes, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse. Quill tenía razón, jamás había enfrentado a uno de ellos y menos en plena calle de una ciudad. Se levantó, empujando al capitán cuando este quiso ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, bajando del techo casi de un salto, tropezando al hacerlo y echando a correr fuera de la ciudad hasta que las piernas ya no pudieron moverse más. Lloraba. Vir Rumlow le había burlado, se le había escapado porque no era el tiempo ni el lugar. Era cierto, podía haber fallado, el margen de error fue alto, pero no lo consideró por su ansia de venganza. El Dragonari hubiera convertido en un recuerdo esa isla. Antonio sollozó, sentándose de golpe en el suelo polvoso de ese camino rural, enojado consigo mismo, escuchando la voz de Strange reclamarle en su cabeza.

—¿Tony?

En su lamento, no se percató de la carreta que se aproximó a él por ese camino. Un joven en mantos de hechicero con un báculo le miró desde el asiento de la pequeña carreta que era tirada por un burro. Antonio levantó su rostro al escuchar una voz conocida, encontrándose con la dócil mirada de Bruce Banner y su sonrisa cordial.

—¿B-Bruce?

—¡Tony!

Bruce bajó de un salto, corriendo a abrazarle al tiempo que el cazador se puso de pie. Antonio parpadeó asombrado, riendo luego cuando se separaron, limpiándose torpemente el rostro.

—Hechicero, ¿eh? Entonces ya debo llamarte Maestre Banner.

—Oh, vamos —Bruce sonrió, mirando la lanza que todavía sujetaba— ¿Caza dragones?

—Uno muy idiota que estuvo a punto de cometer el peor error de su vida. Bruce, ¿qué haces…? ¿Sirves al gobernador de esta isla?

—No, en realidad soy un hechicero errante —tosió aquel— Busco dragones por dinero.

—¿Los buscas con esas cosas delante de tus ojos?

El joven hechicero rio, acomodando el par de cristales redondos sujetos a un armazón que se apoyaba en el puente de su nariz.

—Me ayudan a ver… luego del accidente, mi vista quedó afectada. Yo los inventé.

—Oh.

—Tony, me alegra tanto encontrarte. Vivo, sobre todo. ¿Tú qué haces en esta isla?

—Quería cazar un dragón.

—¿Vir Rumlow?

Antonio abrió sus ojos, alzando ambas cejas. —¿Tú también?

Bruce miró a ambos lados, riendo bajito y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del caza dragones, que apretó suavemente.

—Amigo mío, creo que debemos hablar largo y tendido. Hay cosas que necesitas saber, cosas que a nadie más puedo contar porque son peligrosas.

—¿Peligrosas porque son secretos?

—Secretos de dragones.

—Permíteme invitarte un trago. Solo que debemos ir del otro lado de la ciudad. ¿Tu burrito no se quejará por cargar con un cazador?

—Blanco tiene la fuerza de diez hombres. Anda sube. Tenemos que hablar.


	8. Libro VII. El Vagabundo

**D R A G O N A R I**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel/AU/Fantasía

_Parejas_ : Winteriron (BuckyxTony), NovaQuill, Staron, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : nada me pertenece más que mis ideas.

_Advertencias_ : una historia en un mundo fantástico con muchas referencias. La pareja principal es Winteriron, por favor, es Winteriron. Osea, es Winteriron. Siempre será Winteriron. Creada en honor a los chorro mil likes del rincón playero de locura y perdición de esta minina mal habida, la ganadora del sorteo pidió un Winteriron de fantasía. Helo aquí.

Un Winteriron.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**LIBRO VII. EL VAGABUNDO.**

Luego de un par de tragos para amenizar y las debidas presentaciones, Bruce les contó todo lo que había pasado luego de la tragedia en Kamar-Taj. La escuela volvió a reconstruirse, pero las pérdidas fueron una huella imborrable, como la desaparición de todo ese legado de hechiceros. Bruce recibió su báculo y manto en un patio sencillo, junto con el título de Maestre, partiendo hacia la isla de York donde sirvió al gobernador de la isla un par de años hasta que tuvo que exiliarse a sí mismo por haber tenido un romance con la hija de aquel. Desde entonces, se convirtió en un hechicero errante que buscaba dragones a ser capturados por unas buenas monedas.

—Una doncella, ¿eh? —rio Antonio.

—No me digas que no te has enamorado.

—Este cazador se niega a entregar su corazón —bromeó Quill— Pero ha sido lo único que no ha entregado.

—¡Quill! —Antonio negó, volviéndose al joven hechicero— ¿Cómo puedes dar con los dragones? ¿Crearon un nuevo hechizo en Kamar-Taj?

Bruce sacó un artefacto, parecía igual a un compás de navegación como el que usaban los Devastadores, solo que este era más complejo, hecho de oro y plata.

—Me dice el rumbo que ha tomado el dragón, así como su nombre. Yo lo inventé durante mi estancia en York.

—Por los Dioses, Bruce, sí que eres un gran hechicero.

—Tony, ¿qué me dices de ti? Esa armadura no es nada común.

—Ni las armas que tiene —comentó Rocket— Deberías ver lo que guarda en la bodega de la Milano.

—¿De verdad?

—Esperen —Antonio los interrumpió— Quiero entender algo, ¿ya venías siguiendo a Vir Rumlow?

—Sí… y no.

—¿Cómo es eso?

El hechicero miró a todos lados, haciendo un pase con sus manos, creando una muralla invisible alrededor de su mesa que estaba en un rincón de la taberna, aislándolos e impidiendo que alguien escuchara.

—Al principio, los encontraba por aquí y por allá. Luego, comenzaron a moverse. Huir sería la palabra correcta. Supe que alguien estaba comenzando a cazarlos. El Vengador —Bruce sonrió un poco, mirando a su amigo— Pero fue extraño que solo eran Laur los que se movían, nunca un Vir. Me dije que había algo raro ahí. Atrapé unas ondinas para que me contaran lo que el océano tenía para decir sobre el asunto. Me tomó días hasta que ellas hablaron. Los Vir Dragonari estaban ocultos no por miedo a los hechiceros, estaban esperando a que Vir Centinelis se calmara. Su hijo, Vir Invernus, le había desobedecido y en castigo, el padre le arrancó una de sus patas delanteras. Mal herido, Vir Invernus se ocultó para sanar y los demás dragones también lo hicieron para no toparse con Vir Centinelis.

—Y dicen que yo tengo mal humor —murmuró Gamora.

—¿A dónde se ocultó Vir invernus? —quiso saber Antonio— ¿Te lo dijeron las ondinas?

—No —Bruce negó vigorosamente— Fue todo lo que pude sacarles. Sabes que, de presionarlas, hubieran comenzado a mentirme.

—¿En dónde han estado los Vir Dragonari? —Quill juntó sus cejas, rascando su barba— ¿Acaso se la han pasado disfrazados como humanos todo este tiempo?

—Así es —admitió el hechicero— Pero no crean que eso los tiene distraídos. Con formas falsas es que se han acercado más para saber cómo matarnos. A todos. Sin embargo…

—¿Qué ocurre, Bruce?

—Verás, Tony, hay algo más. Cuando serví al gobernador de York, me llamó la atención la ausencia de elementales en la isla. Pocas criaturas mágicas y muy escondidas. Decían que no había tantas porque los soldados trabajaban manteniendo a raya a esos seres con la ayuda de hechiceros de menor rango que el mío. Podría funcionar eso… pero cuando creé este compás, al primer dragón que halló fue a Vir Zemo.

—¿Qué carajos…? —Drax masculló, dejando su tarro a medio camino hacia su boca.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Yo también creí que era un error mío. Lo comprobé varias veces hasta convencerme de que Vir Zemo estaba en York, y era quien estaba devorando a las criaturas mágicas… con el gobernador sabiendo esto.

Antonio parpadeó, apoyando lentamente ambas manos en la mesa al inclinarse hacia el joven hechicero.

—Bruce, eso es… tú…

—Lo de su hija es real, aunque no niego que me vino como anillo al dedo para huir de York antes de levantar sospechas. Creo… y siendo que no me equivoco al decirlo, creo que este asunto llega hasta el mismo rey. Es decir, ¿no sienten que se mostró poco interesado por la suerte de los caza dragones y sus familias? Como si deseara que ocurriera.

—Tú estás insinuando algo MUY peligroso, mi amigo —susurró Rocket, pasmado.

—Bruce —Antonio tragó saliva—¿Qué ruta tomaron los Laur cuando empecé a cazarlos? ¿Lo sabes?

—Fueron a un solo lugar: a Siberia. Debieron comunicarle a Vir Centinelis de la situación y por eso envió a su hijo, Vir Rumlow a investigar. Una vez más, solo es una sospecha, si de algo sirve, he venido siguiéndolo desde Sokovia. No hay otra isla más al Norte de donde haya salido más que de esas tierras congeladas. Son Vir Inverno, los hielos perpetuos son su madriguera perfecta.

—¿Vir Centinelis y Vir Invernus siguen ahí?

Bruce negó. —Solo Vir Centinelis, me parece. Recuerda que echó a su cría más joven de su lado. El refugio de Vir Invernus escapa de mi compás.

Todos se quedaron callados, mirando sus tarros y copas como si no supieran para que servían esos objetos. Quill talló su rostro, alzando en alto sus manos.

—Bien, bien… de acuerdo. Un caza dragones vivo, solo uno, no es un reto para una jodida manada de dragones. De eso están confiados, casi lo puedo jurar. Por todo lado, si están recibiendo protección y ayuda del rey… Tony, nadie, salvo los aquí presentes podrán ayudarte.

—¿Los Devastadores no se retiran de este negocio? —Antonio les observó uno a uno.

—¿Crees que es el primer peligro al que nos enfrentamos? —Gamora le sonrió.

—Joder, ningún bastardo escamoso va a arruinar mis ganancias —se unió Rocket.

Groot y Drax asintieron. Antonio se volvió a Bruce quien le sonrió en respuesta, confirmando que seguía a su lado.

—Esto puede costarnos la vida, ¿saben? Por los dragones que vendrán tras nosotros y porque van a llamarnos traidores.

—No si podemos atrapar a un Vir Dragonari y domarlo con su nombre verdadero para que cante —ofreció Bruce.

Antonio echó su cabeza hacia atrás, riendo un poco y alzó su tarro en alto.

—¡Por mis amigos! ¡Mi familia que no me abandona!

—¡Por El Vengador! —corearon los demás, chocando copas y tarros.

Lo siguiente fue hacer una mejor planeación de sus movimientos. Solo eran unos mercenarios con un cazador joven y raro y un hechicero medio ciego andando por ahí, eso les daba un poco de ventaja para seguir viajando sin llamar la atención. Bruce hechizó la armadura de Antonio, para que el olfato de los dragones no la captara a lo lejos, ayudándole así a no ser blanco de los Vir Dragonari a quienes solo el joven caza dragones podía detectar. Algo tenían por seguro: ir hacia la isla central donde estaba el rey sería la última de sus paradas pues si Bruce sospechaba bien, debía haber muchos Vir ahí.

Decidieron que lo mejor era rodear e ir al Norte, a Sokovia y tratar de averiguar más de los dragones. Se detendrían antes en la Isla Kree, para abastecerse no solo de víveres, sino de armas. Las islas Kree tenían un mercado lleno de ellas de muy buena calidad. Bruce no dejó ir a su burrito llamado Blanco, metiéndolo a la Milano para viajar directo a Kree sin paradas. Era mejor desaparecer un poco, además, no tenían idea del paradero de Vir Rumlow ahora que estaban del otro lado del archipiélago. Fue un viaje casi silencioso, todos tenían muchas cosas en qué pensar.

La isla Kree ya se preparaba para recibir el invierno, una estación que daría mucha ventaja a los Vir Invernus. Usando sus capas gruesas y peludas, todos descendieron, encaminándose a sus respectivas tareas: Rocket y Groot por armas, Drax y Gamora por herramientas y material para la Milano, Quill y Bruce por comida, medicamentos y otras cosas. Antonio quiso andar solo para no exponerlos en caso de que hubiera un Vir por ahí.

—Cualquier señal de un dragón, los quiero en el barco —ordenó a sus amigos.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó Peter.

—Yo me encargaré de atacarlo si es un Laur, o distraerlo para sacarlo de la isla si es un Vir.

—No te expongas… demasiado. Recuerda que nos tienes a nosotros —aconsejó Bruce.

Antonio asintió, despidiéndose de ellos y tomando una ruta poco transitada, subiendo por el valle hacia los barrios de Kree. No encontró algún rastro ni su lanza detectó nada, más entretenido por esas casas tan similares en arquitectura, bien construidas que eran parte de la belleza de la isla. Niños corriendo por las calle jugando a ser hechiceros, mujeres cargando sobre sus cabezas jarras de vino o pan. Antonio vio a unos chiquillos gritarle a alguien por un callejón estrecho, acercándose para ver mejor, al no tener algo más qué hacer. Esos niños picaban en juego los costados de un vagabundo quien nada hacía por defenderse, protegiendo su hombro izquierdo y el muñón que colgaba de este para que no le lastimaran ahí, casi encogido, sentando sobre el suelo de paja húmeda, mohosa y fría.

—¡Hey, ustedes! —les gritó a los mocosos que huyeron de él.

Rodó sus ojos, acercándose a ese vagabundo que apenas si tenía una manta sucia y llena de agujeros para abrigarse. Olía a lodo, tierra seca con un curioso aroma de ciruela.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, se inclinó para verle mejor puesto que el hombre casi estaba hecho ovillo en el suelo. Resultó que no era un viejo como solían ser, Antonio se sorprendió al notar que era joven, quizá apenas unos años mayor que él. Cabellos oscuros cayendo a los lados de su rostro, ocultando esa cara dolida con una barba descuidada. Lo que dejó al joven caza dragones sin aliento fue ver esos ojos gris azulado con expresión perdida, fijos en su costado izquierdo donde le faltaba el brazo. Se notaba que no había comido en varios días ni tampoco tomado un baño. Antonio balbuceó un poco, antes de recordar cómo hablar decentemente.

—Am… hola… sí, esto… ¿si puedes escucharme? ¿Hola? ¿Me entiendes?

Ese desconocido alzó sus ojos, mirándole de lleno con esa expresión triste, apagada. Antonio recordó ese sueño tan recurrente con esos mismos ojos, tartamudeando de nuevo.

—Y-Yo… sí, bueno, am… ¿q-quieres comer algo? ¿Comer? ¿Sí?

Un brazo derecho apareció de la nada, tirando de Antonio con tal fuerza que se estampó contra la pared donde se recargaba el dueño de aquel brazo. El vagabundo le cubrió con su cuerpo antes de que Antonio reaccionara. Un deslave de nieve con algunos escombros del bosque resbaló por esos techos, inundando parte del callejón. De no haberlo jalado, el caza dragones posiblemente no habría muerto, pero si terminado herido por el golpe de aquella caída de nieve.

—Ten más cuidado —susurró una voz ronca, grave y llena de melancolía en su oído.

El vagabundo le soltó, pateando algo de nieve despejando el camino que tomó para marcharse, caminando un poco con cojera debido al cansancio. Antonio parpadeó y le alcanzó.

—¡Espera! Me salvaste.

—Tú lo hiciste primero.

—Bueno sí, ¡no! Eso no fue nada —Antonio bufó— Hey, lo digo en serio, ¿quieres algo de comer? ¿Tienes donde dormir?

—Estoy bien.

—Pues no se nota. Apestas.

—Déjame.

—Uf, qué tipo. Te ofrezco ayuda sincera y así me respondes.

—Tu lástima no es ayuda.

Antonio entrecerró sus ojos, picando el pecho de aquel vagabundo, deteniéndolo por segunda vez.

—Jamás trataría ser vivo alguno con lástima, ¿sabes? Sé que tienes hambre, sed, ganas de dormir en una cama decente y no en paja sucia orinada de las calles. Por haberme salvado de ese deslave te ofrezco mi recompensa. No hay lástima alguna en ello. Se llama devolver favores. Y no me gusta deberle nada a nadie.

—Eso es mentira —murmuró el vagabundo.

—¿Eh?

Unos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, anunciando una ligera nevada de las muchas que habría en los meses siguientes. Antonio no despegó su vista de aquel rostro serio, rudo, pero tan triste. El vagabundo apretó sus labios, sin verle, y asintió apenas.

—Solo una noche.

—Eso me basta —sonrió Antonio, tomando su mano de la que tiró. Fue un contacto suave pese a la piel áspera del vagabundo— Pero, primero, un baño. Me gustaría conocer al hombre escondido tras esos cabellos y barbas sucios, porque tienes un nombre, ¿cierto?

—Lo tengo.

—Yo me llamo Antonio. ¿Y cuál sería tu nombre?

El vagabundo le miró, tomó aire y luego habló en voz tan baja que a Antonio le costó escuchar la respuesta.

—Jaymes…

—Jaymes —repitió el caza dragones con una sonrisa— Ahora eres mío.


	9. Libro VIII. Soy Invierno

**D R A G O N A R I**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel/AU/Fantasía

_Parejas_ : Winteriron (BuckyxTony), NovaQuill, Staron, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : nada me pertenece más que mis ideas.

_Advertencias_ : una historia en un mundo fantástico con muchas referencias. La pareja principal es Winteriron, por favor, es Winteriron. Osea, es Winteriron. Siempre será Winteriron. Creada en honor a los chorro mil likes del rincón playero de locura y perdición de esta minina mal habida, la ganadora del sorteo pidió un Winteriron de fantasía. Helo aquí.

Un Winteriron.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**LIBRO VIII. SOY INVIERNO.**

—Tony, te dejo solo en Virginia y llegas con Bruce. Eso estuvo bien porque es un hechicero genial y su burrito hace mejor trabajo que Rocket…

—¡Hey!

—Pero… ¿él? —Quill hizo una mueca— Tony, cariño, ¿seguro no te golpeaste la cabeza con tu lanza?

La tripulación de la Milano miró hacia el vagabundo rescatado de Antonio, mismo que estaba sentado sobre un tonel afuera de la posada donde se hospedarían. No había un solo dragón en Kree, solo una que otra criatura mágica en su madriguera sin molestar a nadie. Todos regresaron al barco, salvo el joven caza dragones quien los alcanzó a medio camino hacia la posada, acompañado de un singular y algo apestoso joven medio hosco al que le faltaba un brazo además de muchos modales.

—Te dije que me salvó. Bien yo podía estar muerto ahora.

—De acuerdo, unas monedas hubieran bastado, Tony.

—No.

—Por los Dioses.

—Él… —Antonio se encogió de hombros— No sé, debo ayudarlo.

—Tiene heridas —observó Bruce—Hay que atenderlas antes de que se infecten.

Quill se talló el rostro. —¡Al-Ghila! Está bien, pero tú cargas con los gastos.

Así fue como Jaymes se incorporó a ese curioso grupo de viajeros mercenarios, siendo ayudado por Antonio y luego por Bruce hacia el baño usando un poco de oro para que las chicas de la taberna lo bañaran y rasuraran dejándolo limpio y así el hechicero atendiera sus heridas. El joven cazador frunció su ceño al ver ese cuerpo fuerte con solo una toalla en las caderas mostrar tantos rasguños salvajes y mordidas… así le parecieron. Unos latigazos también, aunque con algo grueso. Supuso que su vida de vagabundo le había dejado esas marcas, pero tenía un cuerpo atlético para vivir de sobras. Lo cierto fue que Kree era muy grande y nadie repararía en él así muriera en un callejón. Había sido una suerte encontrarlo y Antonio estuvo seguro de que ese nuevo agregado le ayudaría de alguna forma. Solo necesitaba proporcionarle la confianza necesaria para ello.

—¿Qué tal te sientes? ¿Te gusta tu nueva ropa?

Jaymes asintió, sus ojos recorrieron esos pantalones, camisa de manga larga y chaleco que Antonio le había comprado junto con botas. Con los cabellos atados en una coleta baja y la barba mejor recortada, era bien parecido. Salvo por ese nudo de la camisa que cubría su muñón, bien podía pasar por un joven mozo hijo de algún comerciante. Jaymes levantó su mirada, siempre inexpresivo con esos ojos tristes que tanto inquietaban al caza dragones.

—No tengo dinero para esto.

—No tienes que pagarlo… bueno, puedes hacerlo quedándote con nosotros. Tus heridas todavía requieren atención, ¿cierto, Bruce? —Antonio codeó al hechicero.

—¿Ah? ¡Ah! Sí… sí… revisión, sí. Debo revisarte a diario. Bueno, Jaymes, si quieres echarnos una mano, puedes cooperar con alguna destreza tuya. Seguro saber hacer algo. Eres fuerte.

—Cazar.

—Bien —Antonio rio un poco— ¿Qué sabes cazar?

—Todo.

Bruce y Antonio rieron algo nerviosos, intercambiando una mirada. Ese joven tan parco de palabras era raro tanto para expresarse como sus maneras.

—Pero algo te debe gustar más, ¿no es así? Una presa favorita —insistió el hechicero.

Jaymes juntó sus cejas, desviando su mirada a una ventana cerca de la cama donde estaba sentado. Se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—A los perversos.

Fue el turno de los otros dos para quedarse en silencio, uno boquiabierto -ese fue Bruce- y el otro parpadeando al tratar de comprender el significado de esas palabras. Antonio tomó eso como lo que un soldado caído en desgracia diría. La forma de expresarse de Jaymes y sus respuestas encajaban perfecto con lo que recordaba de sus camaradas en el campamento Leigh bajo las órdenes del Capitán Rogers. Eso o… ser esclavo. El caza dragones se sentó al lado de su ahora protegido, una mano sobre la derecha de Jaymes que palmeó para extrañeza de este, no acostumbrado a cariños ni muestras de afecto.

—Vamos a comer. Quill ya debe estar tirado en el suelo pataleando. ¿Qué te parece si descansas por unas días mientras te acoplas con nosotros y luego vemos qué puedes hacer? ¿Te parece un buen plan?

—Hablas demasiado.

—Bienvenido a bordo —Bruce se carcajeó al gruñido de Antonio.

—¿Qué dices, Jaymes? No quiero que hagas nada en contra de tu voluntad.

—¿Por qué no?

Antonio jadeó, arqueando una ceja. —¿No? Eso está mal.

—¿Ustedes hacen todo… sin que se los ordenen?

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo saben qué hacer?

El cazador miró a su amigo, quien balbuceó un poco, sorprendido y algo horrorizado de pensar en las razones para que Jaymes hablara de esa manera.

—Seguimos a nuestro corazón, Jaymes —explicó Bruce— Todo ser vivo tiene un corazón, no es algo que late dentro de tu pecho, sino una chispa que guía tu camino si la dejas hablar. Si sabes escuchar.

—¿Cómo un corazón de fuego?

—Bueno —Antonio tosió, removiéndose incómodo— Parecido, mejor aún.

—Mejor…

—Creo que es hora de ir a comer —ofreció Bruce, haciendo señas a Antonio.

Los Devastadores ya habían apartado una mesa llena de bandejas con jugosa y recién hecha comida en varias presentaciones al estilo de la isla. Jaymes quedó entre Quill y Antonio, el primero vigilando a ese vagabundo de que no fuera a robarse una cuchara, notando que su plato quedó vacío mientras los demás devoraban como si no hubiera un mañana. El capitán de la Milano le puso comida, fastidiado de verlo así tan perdido y ausente. Gamora sonrió, en tanto charlaban de cosas banales al tiempo que el vino corría de mano en mano. Groot comenzó a cantar junto al bardo de la taberna y el resto se le unió, salvó Jaymes, él solo se limitó a observarlos, pellizcando un trocito de ese pollo en salsa de especias y frutas.

—Está bueno, ¿no? —le sonrió Antonio.

Jaymes asintió como siempre. —Está bueno.

Peter rodó sus ojos, gritando a la mesera por otra jarra de vino y cerveza, así como postres. Jaymes giró su cabeza hacia el caza dragones, examinando su figura, ese porte que llamaba la atención sin querer, una magia de atracción natural. Su sonrisa sincera, contagiosa, esos ojos vivaces que escondían penas ocultas. No para él. Él podía escucharlas más alto que los graznidos del bardo.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró.

Antonio no le escuchó, carcajeándose de pie por una broma de Rocket a Drax que inició todo un escándalo y una guerra de comida en la mesa. Copas y tarros se agitaron, entre risas o los aullidos de ese animado grupo. Antonio volvió a sentarse, jadeando y guiñando un ojo a Jaymes, empujándole un trocito de pastel que había sobrevivido para que lo comiera. Quill solo los miró por el rabillo del ojo, bebiendo de su copa con una sonrisa maliciosa. Otro bardo llegó y el ambiente se animó en la taberna, más cuando el vino tomó el mando de sus pensamientos. Un brazo de Antonio cubrió los hombros de Jaymes, tirando de él para mecerse juntos al son de una balada.

_“Lips ripe as the berries in June  
Red the rose, red the rose  
Skin pale as the light of the moon  
Gently as she goes.  
Eyes blue like the sea and the sky  
Water flows, water flows  
Heart burning like fire in the night  
Gently as she goes.  
_ _Gently as she goes.”_

—Hay que ir a Sokovia, Tony —habló Quill cuando la canción terminó.

—Iremos a Sokovia.

—¡Mesero, otra ronda!

Temprano por la mañana, el grupo dejó la posada y embarcó rumbó a Sokovia con abrigos y capas gruesas porque el invierno ya había entrado a la isla. Una que vieron demasiada callada. Sokovia era más una isla pesquera que otra cosa, casi nunca estaban los hombres pues salían a buscar esos finos mariscos que en la corte real se cotizaban muy caros. Pero la quietud no era por la ausencia de los marineros, había algo más, una sensación de vacío.

—Yo no recuerdo que nevara tanto en la isla —observó Rocket.

—Jaymes, quédate con Blanco —pidió Antonio— Algo anda mal. Bruce.

El hechicero sacó su brújula, todos esperando a su veredicto. Bruce abrió sus ojos, apretando su báculo.

—Vir Centinelis…

—Mierda —gimió Quill.

—… pero se ha ido, solo dejó su aliento sobre Sokovia y por lo que veo, ya tiene muchos días de ello.

—Hay que buscar sobrevivientes, por si los hay —Antonio tomó su lanza, saltando fuera del barco— ¡No salgas, Jaymes!

—¿Por qué a nosotros nunca nos ha procurado así? —preguntó Rocket.

—Camina —Drax le empujó.

Metros de nieve dura sepultaban la isla pesquera. El frío era mayor por el remanente de ese aliento gélido de Vir Centinelis. Se separaron para abarcar más espacio, llamando a quienes estuvieran vivos de milagro, escondidos o buscando señas de alguien bajo la nieve. La escena era horrible, manos azules pudriéndose por el frío, asomándose entre los montones blancos. Rastros de sangre, pedazos de cuerpos. Un zapato por ahí, una canasta con pescados por otro. Cabellos, manecitas. Quill tuvo ganas de vomitar, alertándose cuando escuchó el sonido de una rama quebrarse. Fue corriendo de inmediato con espada en mano por si acaso, dando vuelta por una casa destruida para ver a un hombre en armadura azul con detalles rojos y dorados y un yelmo más que conocido para él.

—¿R-Richard?

—Peter… —el capitán de Nova se dio media vuelta al escucharlo, sonriendo de inmediato— ¡Peter!

Richard Rider corrió para abrazar y luego levantar por sus caderas a un estupefacto Peter Quill. El capitán de la Milano no reaccionó hasta recibir un beso que supo a hogar y calor en medio del frío que los rodeaba, moviendo sus brazos para sujetarse del cuello de aquel militar.

—¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

—No, ¿tú qué haces aquí, amor mío? Estos no son lugares para los Devastadores.

Quill hizo un puchero. —No me digas qué hacer. ¡Olvidaste mi cumpleaños!

El capitán de Nova se carcajeó, depositándolo en el suelo para sujetarlo por la cintura y darle un beso que dejó a Peter con las mejillas sonrojadas, jadeando por aire y con la mirada perdida.

—Toda… vía… no se… no se me olvida.

—Peter —Rider se quitó el yelmo para verle mejor— Lo lamento. Estaba luchando contra Laur Ronan, estuve en el mar todo ese tiempo.

—Ya lo sé —murmuró Quill, tirando de aquella armadura— Solo molestaba.

—Tengo tu regalo, pero en Nova. No podía traerlo aquí.

—¿Qué es?

—Oh, no —Richard le pegó a su cuerpo— Tendrás que ir a verlo.

—Eso no es justo.

—Es lo que hay.

—Yo también tengo un regalo —Peter se separó un poco, sacando de su abrigo un pendiente que dio al capitán en su mano, una estrella dorada entre llamas de ámbar— Debí escribirte. Lo siento. Te amo, Rid.

—Oh, Peter, no debías…

—¡Acéptalo!

Tomando aquel obsequio, Rider le besó de nuevo como si buscara recompensar todo ese tiempo sin verse.

—Te amo, Peter Quill.

—Hm.

—Eres tan lindo cuando te encaprichas.

—No te pareceré lindo cuando patee tu trasero —bromeó Quill con una sonrisa torcida, sin ánimo de separarse, mirando a su pareja— En serio, Rid, ¿por qué estás aquí? Nova está del otro lado del archipiélago, estas aguas ni siquiera son parte de las rutas de tu flota. Ha sido un viaje de extremo a extremo, ¿qué tripa se le reventó a Nova Prime para hacerte navegar hasta este desastre?

—Eso debería preguntarte yo, cariño —sonrió Rider, olfateando el aroma de sus cabellos—No deberías estar aquí, nos informaron del avistamiento de Vir Invernus, destruyó la flota de Mckenzie, por eso tuvimos que venir nosotros.

—¿Vir invernus? —Peter parpadeó confundido porque Bruce había dicho otro nombre— ¿Querrás decir Vir Centinelis? ¿No?

Richard negó. —No, mi cielo. ¿Acaso no te enteraste? Vir Invernus mató a su padre.


	10. Libro IX.

**D R A G O N A R I**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel/AU/Fantasía

_Parejas_ : Winteriron (BuckyxTony), NovaQuill, Staron, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : nada me pertenece más que mis ideas.

_Advertencias_ : una historia en un mundo fantástico con muchas referencias. La pareja principal es Winteriron, por favor, es Winteriron. Osea, es Winteriron. Siempre será Winteriron. Creada en honor a los chorro mil likes del rincón playero de locura y perdición de esta minina mal habida, la ganadora del sorteo pidió un Winteriron de fantasía. Helo aquí.

Un Winteriron.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**LIBRO IX. CIRUELAS Y ACERTIJOS.**

Antonio alcanzó una mano de Jaymes, apretándola para tranquilizarlo.

—No tienes que decirme ahora… o nunca.

Le había preguntado directamente por qué había perdido su brazo izquierdo y la reacción inmediata de Jaymes fue inclinar su cabeza en sumisión y apretar con fuerza sus labios. No lo había hecho con malicia, solo había querido saber más de ese joven quien parecía haber librado más batallas que el propio Antonio. Jaymes miró en silencio esa mano acariciando su dorso con preocupación y algo de vergüenza por haberlo puesto así gracias a una pregunta muy indiscreta. Levantó su vista, encontrándose reflejado en esos ojos azules, apenados y risueños al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento —murmuró— Lo siento mucho.

—Hey, quien debería disculparse soy yo. A veces soy muy entrometido. ¿Estás bien?

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Oh, bueno. Vamos a Nova. Te gustará.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué te gustará o por qué vamos a Nova?

Jaymes frunció un poco su ceño. —Ambas.

Con una risita, Antonio pasó de su banquillo a la larga banca donde Jaymes estaba sentado en el cubículo que hacía de comedor dentro de la Milano, siguiendo a la flota de Nova de vuelta a casa al no encontrar nada más que informar que muerte y nieve tapando una isla.

—Nova es de las islas más ricas, más grandes y mejor cuidadas. Como está más al Sur, todavía no llega el invierno. Por eso te gustará, ya verás. Y vamos para allá, en esencia, porque el tarado de Quill quiere estar un tiempo con su amante.

—¿El Capitán Rider?

—¿Cómo lo…? —Antonio rodó sus ojos— Ya los viste. Sí, es su pareja.

En realidad, Jaymes no los había visto. Leía sus corazones tan francos, especialmente el de Peter Quill. Nunca había conocido a un humano tan abiertamente sincero de tal suerte que sus idioteces empataban perfectamente con su cabeza, corazón y lengua. Bajó su mirada de nuevo a la mano cálida del caza dragones, girando su muñeca para entrelazar sus dedos entre los de Antonio, quien se sorprendió primero, sin retirarla, sonriendo ampliamente después.

—Mi padre murió cuando mi hermana era pequeña. Mi madre y ella murieron envenenadas. Yo no perecí porque no estaba tan débil como ellas. Me adoptaron.

—Jaymes —Antonio apretó su agarre— Lo lamento… eso…

—Mi padre adoptivo es cruel. Él no me quería rescatar, pero mi hermano mayor adoptivo lo convenció. Le dijo que yo serviría bien. Que era fuerte.

—¿Las cicatrices…?

—Algunas me las hizo él —Jaymes desvió su mirada— Otras no.

—¿Huiste?

Jaymes asintió. Antonio tragó saliva, asombrado por la confesión y dolido de enterarse de algo así. No tuvo dudas de que era un esclavo, sonada a vida de esclavo. Ya no eran comunes, pero algunas islas todavía practicaban el comercio de personas. Jaymes le miró de nuevo, sus rostros estaban bastante cerca, así que habló en voz baja.

—No sufras por mí.

—Yo no… quiero hacerlo.

—No.

—Si puedes pronunciar mi nombre correctamente, te haré caso —desafió Antonio.

Por alguna curiosa y misteriosa razón, Jaymes no podía pronunciar bien su hombre, decía una variante muy linda en su lugar que el joven cazador había escuchado anteriormente en sueños.

—Antohska.

—Meh, entonces seguiré preocupándome por ti.

—No.

—Yo no sé qué cosas te habrán dicho, Jaymes, pero eres digno de ser apreciado, querido y de que alguien te cuide.

—De lo único que soy digno es de morir.

Antonio gruñó, a punto de reclamarle, pero Drax apareció por las escalerillas para anunciarles que estaban detenidos unos momentos para comprarle cosas a los Florentinos, un grupo de mercaderes nómadas que juraban jamás haber puesto un pie en tierra firme, viviendo en alta mar toda su vida, honrando a su diosa Pritas-An. La señora de los océanos. Lo cierto era que poseían comida, tesoros y buena información que no siempre intercambiaban por monedas. Esos Florentinos clamaban ser descendientes de sirenas y tritones, podía haber algo cierto en su historia pues sus rasgos los hacían parecer más a seres marinos que humanos. Antonio se levantó, quería asomarse para ver si algo le interesaba, volviéndose a Jaymes.

—¿No quieres mirar? Si te gusta algo, yo lo pago.

Jaymes negó. —Así estoy bien.

El caza dragones suspiró, pero recobró su sonrisa al pensar en comprarle algo para alegrarlo. Todos estaban casi cayendo por la borda por husmear y pedir cosas, entrando en ese regateo que tanto amaban los Florentinos. Antonio se asomó, buscando algo que a Jaymes le pudiera interesar. Una mujer Florentina ya mayor, una anciana, lo observó con ojos entrecerrados, levantándose de la barca llena de chucherías bordadas o tejidas para acercarse al joven, recargándose de la Milano.

—Eres de la sangre de Al-Ghila —habló muy segura a Antonio, quien le miró sorprendido.

—Tienes buenos ojos, abuela.

—Domador de dragones.

—Más bien cazador. Su muerte.

La mujer bufó, negando. —Los peores enemigos son los únicos que pueden arreglar las cosas.

—¿Qué dices?

La anciana se giró, buscando entre los cestos algo. Antonio vio que era un canasto lleno de ciruelas, una fruta muy poco usual en alta mar y más en invierno.

—Le gustarán, creció en un campo lleno de ellas —la Florentina alzó el canasto para que lo tomara.

Antonio iba a preguntar a quién se refería cuando se percató de que ella hablaba seguramente de Jaymes. Tomó el canasto con cuidado de no tirar ninguna fruta.

—¿Cuánto por estas ciruelas?

—Pritas-An me castigaría de pedir algo a cambio —gruñó la abuela, manoteando en el aire—Escucha bien, joven cazador, a veces lo que has aprendido es lo que quieren que pienses. Pregúntale antes de dejarte llevar por la venganza, o de lo contrario, habrás de cometer una injusticia por una mentira bien dicha.

—¿Abuela? —Antonio no comprendió esas palabras, pero la Florentina se alejó de él, perdiéndose entre otras barcas y el griterío.

—¡Tony! ¡Préstame dinero! —aulló Rocket, cerca de él.

Después de que todos terminaran de comprar, retomaron el rumbo hacia Nova ya sin interrupciones. Antonio fue con ese canasto a la camilla de Jaymes, junto a la suya, encontrándolo como siempre, sentando mirando a la nada. Le sonrió cuando ocupó el lugar a su lado, poniendo las ciruelas en su regazo en espera de la reacción que no tardó en mostrar Jaymes, abriendo de par en par sus ojos. Tomó una fruta, levantándola para examinarla como si aún no creyera que estuviera sujetando una ciruela y la mordió suavemente, cerrando sus ojos al saborear el fruto. Antonio juró que la expresión de Jaymes cambió a una de dicha casi infantil.

—Hace mucho que no las comía… tanto que había olvidado su sabor —musitó Jaymes con voz entrecortada.

—Son todas tuyas —sonrió Antonio más que complacido.

—Antoshka —el otro le miró consternado— Ya no hagas más por mí.

—Voy a comenzar a enojarme por ese tipo de comentarios, Jaymes.

—Es que yo no lo merezco, he hecho…

—Jaymes —Antonio levantó una mano para detenerle— No lo eches a perder. Anda, come.

Aquel le ofreció un ciruela. —Tú conmigo.

—Gracias.

Comieron cada quien su fruta en silencio. Jaymes miró al caza dragones y luego al canasto de ciruelas.

—Yo no era malo.

—No lo eres, Jaymes, para con eso.

—Me gustaría tener la magia de regresar en el tiempo y evitarte el dolor que llevas en tu corazón. Pero no lo tengo, y quien lo tenía murió en una emboscada por traición.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo sabes que yo…? Quill. No me digas, es un bocazas. Tranquilo, estoy bien.

—No siempre. Algunos días duele más, ¿cierto?

Antonio desvió su mirada, riendo nervioso. —Estoy bien, ya te dije. Am… ¿cómo es eso de la magia del tiempo? ¿Me explicas, por favor?

—Hubo un dragón, Cronos, en su corazón latía el tiempo. Lo mataron por ese corazón.

—¿Quién lo mató? —Antonio frunció el ceño. Jamás había escuchado tal historia ni tampoco el nombre de ese dragón.

—Fue un hechicero… —Jaymes clavó su mirada en el cazador— Creo que ustedes lo llamaban Ancestral.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Yo conocí…!

—El precio de poseer un corazón de dragón es una maldición que puede durar eones. Aunque… hay más formas de sufrir una maldición —murmuró pensativo, hablando para él.

—Jaymes, ¿cómo sabes tal historia?

—Kobik me la contó.

—Aah… ¿quién es Kobik?

—A ella también la mataron. El padre del padre del hombre que tiene ahora la corona.

Antonio parpadeó, acercándose más a Jaymes. —¿Tú…? No, que estupideces pienso. Jarvis me hubiera dicho.

—¿Jarvis?

—Mi lanza —el caza dragones negó. Incluso Bruce le hubiera advertido que estaba ante la presencia de un Vir Dragonari. No podía pasar desapercibido, se dijo, sonriendo de vuelta— Hablar contigo es hablar con acertijos.

—¿Eso que es?

Antonio rio más para sí mismo, no quiso responderle y dejarlo con la duda porque adoró esa cara confundida, terminando su ciruela antes de ponerse de pie.

—Debo ir con Quill. Disfruta de tus ciruelas, Jaymes.

Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse. Una mano le hizo regresar de golpe, recibiendo un inesperado beso en los labios que lo dejó de una pieza. Fue un beso casto con sabor a fruta, a melancolía, y extrañamente con algo que gritaba invierno, pero que dejó a Antonio con el corazón desbocado abriendo mucho sus ojos con una cara graciosa y mejillas tan rojas como el carbón en fuego vivo. Una vista que hizo sonreír a Jaymes por primera vez desde que se conocieran, este pegó su frente contra la del cazador.

—Soy tuyo.

Antonio olvidó cómo respirar en ese momento, sin moverse y escuchando los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos como martillazos de herrero. Una sonrisa fue apareciendo en sus labios, separándose para ver ese rostro lleno de misterios, penas y sorpresas que ejercía un poder en él mejor que la magia, el fuego de la aventura o el sabor de la victoria. Jaymes tenía algo que le hacía olvidarse de todo, como si únicamente existieran ellos dos en el mundo. Sabía por dónde podía ir aquello, y curiosamente, no tenía el ánimo como para detener ese afluente.

—Ese fue un buen beso. Algo brusco, pero bueno.

—Quería hacerlo.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Puedo saber la razón?

Jaymes alzó una mano, tocando el pecho de Antonio con la yema de sus dedos, delineando un círculo.

—Eres el primero.

—¿A quién besas? —Antonio levantó ambas cejas, con el orgullo inflado al ver ese asentimiento— Oh, por los Dioses. ¿Y te gustó?

—Jamás lo olvidaré.

—Pues yo tampoco… y creo que lo repetiremos. Más largo esta vez.

—¿Por qué?

—Am, diría que te falta técnica, pero también porque me toca la revancha. Me tomaste desprevenido, creí que ibas a golpearme o algo —bromeó Antonio, acercándose de nuevo.

—Yo nunca te haré daño.

—¿Ah? ¿Tan seguro estás de ello?

—Te reconocí cuando me miraste en ese callejón luego de salvarme. Desde ese momento supe que mi vida ya te pertenecía.

Antonio se sonrojó, sin dejar de sonreír, alzando una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Jaymes con ternura, su estómago con unas cosquillas agradables.

—¿Me reconociste? ¿Ya habías escuchado de mí? ¿El Vengador? —aventuró, mirando esos labios que estaba a punto de rozar con los suyos.

—No. Eres mi amo.


	11. Libro X. Isla Nova

**D R A G O N A R I**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel/AU/Fantasía

_Parejas_ : Winteriron (BuckyxTony), NovaQuill, Staron, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : nada me pertenece más que mis ideas.

_Advertencias_ : una historia en un mundo fantástico con muchas referencias. La pareja principal es Winteriron, por favor, es Winteriron. Osea, es Winteriron. Siempre será Winteriron. Creada en honor a los chorro mil likes del rincón playero de locura y perdición de esta minina mal habida, la ganadora del sorteo pidió un Winteriron de fantasía. Helo aquí.

Un Winteriron.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**LIBRO X. ISLA NOVA.**

Quill sonrió a la vista de la imponente flota naval de Nova que su amante dirigía tan bien con hombres que no temían a los océanos. Su Milano era como una mancha rara entre los impecables y largos barcos de guerra con sus velas con el emblema de la isla, pero eso le divertía. Rider había incendiado una docena de barcos cuando la gobernadora le prohibió tener relación alguna con el Devastador, prometiendo acabar con toda la flota de seguir esa negativa que obviamente suscitó también motines. Desde entonces, solo y solo la Milano podía navegar entre los flamantes navíos sin ser atacado, no se diga los marineros que se hacían los tontos para no ver las cosas que sucedían entre su capitán y él.

—¿Qué tanto piensas?

—Hey, Tony… —Peter se giró al escuchar a Antonio, cambiando de expresión al ver el rostro de su amigo— Oh, tú bastardo caliente, ya comenzaste tus lecciones de anatomía con tu vagabundo, ¿eh?

Antonio gruñó, enrojeciendo. —¿De qué hablas?

—Por favor, Tony, no nací ayer.

—A veces me das la impresión de que sí.

—Ja. Estás celoso porque mi Rid me cuida con su flota.

—No te cuida, vamos de invitados y no estoy celoso.

—Seguro —Quill rio, apoyando un brazo en la borda— ¿Y qué tal? ¿Besa bien?

—Estás loco si piensas que hablaré de cosas así contigo.

—Interesante, el vagabundo resultó muy bueno.

—¡Quill!

El capitán de la Milano se carcajeó, alborotando los cabellos de su amigo, recibiendo manotazos de este entre miradas de desaprobación.

—De acuerdo, Tony, está bien si quieres algo con ese pulgoso. Solo ten cuidado, ¿sí? Es tu primer romance formal y no quiero que lo pases mal.

—No me distraeré de la misión.

—Sin embargo, ese vagabundo tiene que ganarse su pasaje. ¿Te ha mencionado en qué nos ayudará?

—Pues…

—Estabas muy ocupado para preguntarle —rio de nuevo Peter— Por Al-Ghila, Tony, controla lo que guardas en los pantalones.

—Tú no eres precisamente discreto con el capitán de Nova.

—Aw, esos contraataques no te van a funcionar, pillo degenerado.

—Hm. ¿No podemos hablar de otra cosa? Sigo sin saber qué haré en Nova.

—Bueno, sucede que no solo es una isla preciosa como mi Rid, también tiene una biblioteca a la que podrás entrar como el sirviente de Bruce. El pase es solo para hechiceros y sus lacayos.

—¿Qué buscaremos exactamente?

—Genealogía de reyes y gobernadores, para empatarla con la historia de los dragones y verificar si todo lo que hemos encontrado es real.

—Quill —Antonio recordó algo— ¿Te suenan los nombres de Cronos y Kobik?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

El caza dragones negó. —Nada en particular. En fin, investigaremos.

—Tómense su tiempo. Y si llegas a detectar un dragón… no vayas tras él. Sé que suena como una locura, pero creo que es mejor hacerles creer que solo eres un cazador aficionado más sin la bendición de Al-Ghila, Tony.

—Lo comprendo, Quill. Será difícil, pero lo haré.

Nova podía embrujar a cualquiera. Pese a ser una isla de la periferia Sur, tenía una de las mayores extensiones en territorio y riquezas naturales. Con una tradición arquitectónica monumental, ordenada y colorida, verla de lejos era como una visión de algún artista. Además, poseía a la temible flota naval que ostentaba entre sus logros el haber dado muerte a dragones Laur en pleno alta mar. Un par de ellos bajo el comando del capitán Richard Rider. Todos decían que estar en Nova era como vivir en la capital, en el centro del Archipiélago. Y no era una mentira. La isla también tenía por tradición ser gobernada por mujeres con un “honorum” o carrera militar que incluía años de servicio en la flota. Se les daba el título de Nova Prime, y la actual gobernadora tenía en alta estima a Rider.

—Tres días —apostó Rocket al desembarcar.

—Cuatro —ofreció Drax.

—Una semana —Gamora los sorprendió con eso— Llevan mucho tiempo sin verse.

—¿Podrían dejar de apostar sobre mi persona? —se quejó Quill con un puchero— Y no somos conejos, Gamora.

—Que un dragón te caiga encima por mentiroso.

Peter le dedicó una mirada, siendo empujado de súbito por Jaymes quien no se percató del capitán al estar embobado bajando por la escalinata. Quill se quejó, mirando a aquel cuando se disculpó apenado por esa distracción debido a la hermosa vista de la isla.

—Fíjate por dónde vas, Bucky.

—Mi nombre no es…

Quill se marchó, dejándolo con la frase en el aire, buscando ya a su amante entre los oficiales de Nova. Antonio rodó sus ojos, tomando la mano de Jaymes.

—¿Te ha gustado la isla?

—Nunca había llegado tan lejos, huele a alegría.

—Bueno, sí —rio Antonio— Ven, hay que buscar donde hospedarnos. Quill irá a otro lado.

—El capitán de Nova tiene una sorpresa para él.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué dices?

—Se llama Reina Meredith, un barco de guerra —Jaymes miraba a lo lejos a la pareja que ya se besaba— Pero ese no es el regalo más importante que le dará.

Antonio, ya acostumbrado a esos humores de Jaymes, solo negó, tirando de su mano.

—Sí, está claro que hay más cosas que se darán. Anda, te compraré más ropa.

Llegaron a un distrito lleno de buenas posadas, eligiendo la usual para los Devastadores que la conocían bien. Después de instalarse, Antonio llevó a Jaymes a donde los bazares de ropa, bastante entretenido buscándole que usar: calzado, abrigos, algunos objetos de adorno cuya función fue extraña para Jaymes. Él solo se dejó llevar, mirando siempre al joven caza dragones muy feliz de hacer todo eso por él, canturreando o haciendo bromas con los comerciantes al preguntar por los precios.

—Tendré que dejarte en la posada, iré con Bruce a la Biblioteca Central, volveremos al anochecer, ¿de acuerdo?

Jaymes asintió. —De acuerdo.

—¿No quieres algo más? —Antonio tuvo una idea— ¿Qué tal un instrumento musical?

—Arpa —respondió de inmediato— Vibra en armonía con el viento.

—Bien —soltó una risita el cazador por la respuesta— ¿Sabes alguna canción, Jaymes? No te he escuchado cantar.

—Sé unas pocas.

—Oh, eso es interesante. Me gustaría oír una.

—¿Aquí?

Antonio se detuvo, mirándolo sorprendido. —Aah… claro, ¿por qué no? Hay muchos cantantes y no precisamente lindos. Eso hace que sea más fácil cantar así nada más porque nadie nos prestará atención.

Jaymes miró a todos lados y Antonio estuvo a punto de decirle que si estaba incómodo mejor no lo hiciera, cuando escuchó su voz. Una balada. El más joven sintió que de pronto ya no estaba en Nova, en un pasaje atestado de gente hablando por todos lados, sino en un campo de rosas junto a un lago viendo correr a una hermosa princesa de cabellos rubios en vestido blanco con una corona muy grande de flores entre las manos que posó en un cuerno de un dragón tumbado entre las flores. El dragón sonrió, abriendo sus ojos unos momentos y cerrándolos de nuevo al recibir un beso de la princesa en su enorme nariz. Le transmitió una inmensa paz, la felicidad que ambos irradiaban mientras las estrellas cantaban en lo alto.

—¿Antoshka?

Este salió de su visión con un respingo, sacudiendo su cabeza y mirando alrededor, confundido.

—¿Qué…?

—¿Estuvo bien? ¿La canción?

—¿Ah? ¡Ah! Sí, sí… fue increíble. Como vivirla. ¿Seguro que no fuiste un bardo del rey?

—No —Jaymes ladeó su cabeza— ¿Estás bien? Quizá canté demasiado.

—Pf, claro que no. Sigamos. Aún no tienes guantes para el frío.

Volverían a la posada donde Jaymes se quedaría junto a Groot mientas Antonio iba con Bruce a la biblioteca llevando a Blanco por si acaso debían cargar con algo de regreso. En el camino, Antonio le contó al hechicero lo sucedido cuando escuchó aquella canción, lo vívido que había sido.

—Te juro que incluso pude oler las rosas, Bruce.

—Es curioso, solo sé de dos seres mágicos capaces de transportarte así con su voz: las sirenas y los dragones.

—Jaymes no es ninguno de ellos. ¿Crees que haya estado con algún hechicero de donde aprendió cosas mientras fue su esclavo?

—Lo he meditado. Su comportamiento es peculiar. Y su reserva habla de una vida penosa. Tus sospechas tienen fundamento, quizá fue adoptado por un hechicero de magia negra, lo entrenó para servirle y lo castigaba cuando le desobedecía. Jaymes nunca aprendió sobre familia o gentilezas.

—También me he preguntado eso —suspiró Antonio, tirando del burro— Me dijo algo de un dragón llamado Cronos y Kobik, pero entre más trato de recordar algo de historia de dragones no doy con nombres así. Todo es un acertijo alrededor de él.

Bruce se acomodó sus lentes. —¿Cronos? ¿Kobik?

—Igual puse esa cara. ¿Tal vez podríamos indagar algo de ello en la biblioteca?

—Tenlo por seguro. En Kamar-Taj decían que la segunda mejor reserva estaba en Nova, luego de ellos. Bueno… antes del ataque.

—Ja, vanidosos como siempre… —Antonio le miró— Nunca te pregunté por Strange.

—El Hechicero Supremo está bien pese a las quemaduras de sus manos. Yo no te dije nada tampoco porque recordaba tu enemistad con él.

—Supongo prohibió mi nombre en Kamar-Taj.

—No, Tony. Solo… nadie volvió a tocar el tema nunca más.

El caza dragones se encogió de hombros. Habían llegado a la Biblioteca Central de Nova. Tal como se lo había dicho Quill, solo podían entrar hechiceros o con sus sirvientes acaso. Fue recordar esos viejos tiempos fregando pisos en la escuela de Kamar-Taj, con Souran regalándole un trocito de pan con mantequilla, Ho Yinsen tendiéndole una golosina con una sonrisa… Jarvis enseñándole a leer y escribir cada noche con suma paciencia y cariño. Antonio se separó de Bruce para husmear mejor por la biblioteca una vez pasados los controles de seguridad. El lugar era enorme, con intricados pasillos de varios niveles interconectados. De su lado no había nada sobre reyes o dragones, todo era cartografías y más adelante, colecciones de cantares o poemas rancios.

Antonio resopló, aquellos pasillos apestaban de lo antiguo de los pergaminos y libros amarillentos pudriéndose sin que alguien los consultara. Estaba solo al no ser un área tan solicitada. Sus ojos se quedaron en un título de un rollo que llamó su atención. _Las Crónicas Mal Aventuradas del Loco Leestan_. Era un nombre por demás hilarante para una biblioteca tan seria de hechiceros. Buscó un banquillo para alcanzar el estante y tomó el pesado rollo, muy polvoso con telarañas y aroma a queso podrido que le hizo hacer caras antes de soplar sobre el pliego de cuero trabajado para ser liso, comenzando a leer.

Era una serie de versos y prosas combinados sin sentido, narrando historias que tampoco tenían pies ni cabeza. Antonio estaba por devolverlo cuando alcanzó a leer un nombre que le hizo fruncir el ceño, alzando mejor el rollo para inspeccionar esa parte con la luz de los candelabros flotando por encima. Podía ser el escrito de un loco y al mismo tiempo la más increíble revelación en la que nadie había reparado hasta el momento. Los labios del caza dragones se movieron aprisa con sus pupilas dilatándose conforme leía aprisa esas líneas.

— _“… Uatu me dijo entonces, porque yo le pregunté dónde se escondía el tiempo y me contó que eso lo creó Cronos en su corazón. Un pensamiento. Un juego. Tic Tac. Luego un tesoro. ¿Para qué el tiempo? Para muchas cosas según los hombres que no tienen saciedad. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está él?_

_Uatu me dijo que no pronunciara el nombre porque era un nombre sagrado, menos uno que murió a manos de las garras de la traición. ¿Qué era eso? Yo sabía porque la Luna del Otoño me contó al oído sobre el Hechicero Supremo._

_No ahora. Mañana. Ayer era solo un aprendiz con muchas ansias de conocer. Los hombres siempre quieren conocer. Y conoció el tiempo en el corazón de Cronos. Tic Tac. Así sonaba. Tic Tac. Así sonaba cuando lo extrajo de su pecho y lo hizo pequeño cual gema que encerró en un medallón._

_Las estrellas lloraron._

_Yo con ellas._

_Uatu me dijo, hay corazones que nunca debes tocar. Tocarlos es maldecirte a ti mismo. La peor maldición. Tic Tac. El corazón te hizo inmortal, pero recibirás el tiempo de todos los seres vivos. Siempre vivirás todo y jamás morirás. Querrás hacerlo. La muerte no vendrá. Adiós nunca. Tic Tac. Cronos era su nombre, su nombre real…”_

Antonio tuvo que sujetarse del estante, sintiendo que el pasillo daba vueltas. Un dragón cuyo nombre real era Cronos y Jaymes lo sabía de alguna manera. El Hechicero Supremo Ancestral había robado ese corazón, haciéndose inmortal, pero sufriendo el dolor de todas las vidas que fueron atrapadas en el tiempo que todo marchita. Por su culpa. Quizá lo que más le asustó de todo, era el verso final:

—“ _… Al-Ghila lloró_

_Porque el dragón era su hijo._

_Tic Tac._

_Ancestral verá la muerte de su especie._

_Siempre._

_Y Al-Ghila lloró lágrimas de sangre._

_De ahí nació Liah-Ardyh._

_Tic Tac._

_Le llamaron Hechicero Supremo_

_Porque creó a los caza dragones_

_¿Por qué? Venganza. Sin dragones era libre. Tic Tac. ¿Has visto a un dragón volar? Tic Tac. Traición.”_


	12. Libro XI. Laur Yelena

**D R A G O N A R I**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel/AU/Fantasía

 _Parejas_ : Winteriron (BuckyxTony), NovaQuill, Staron, entre otras.

 _Derechos_ : nada me pertenece más que mis ideas.

 _Advertencias_ : una historia en un mundo fantástico con muchas referencias. La pareja principal es Winteriron, por favor, es Winteriron. Osea, es Winteriron. Siempre será Winteriron. Creada en honor a los chorro mil likes del rincón playero de locura y perdición de esta minina mal habida, la ganadora del sorteo pidió un Winteriron de fantasía. Helo aquí.

Un Winteriron.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**LIBRO XI. LAUR YELENA.**

—¿Ahora si me dirás por qué fuiste a Sokovia?

—Peter…

—Me lo debes.

Rider negó con una sonrisa, mirando el techo de su recámara teniendo un brazo sobre su frente, todavía agitado, empapado de sudor con su pecho buscando recobrar la calma de su respiración. Quill estaba tumbado boca abajo en iguales condiciones, su cabello alborotado sobre la almohada, una sábana apenas cubriendo sus caderas que lucían marcas de unas posesivas manos.

—Nunca antes te interesó eso.

—Pues ya me interesa —Peter le miró con un puchero— No me quieres decir.

—Eso no, amor. Es… pues te lo dije, una orden.

—¿Mover la flota de extremo a extremo no se te hizo DEMASIADO raro?

Richard suspiró, no saldría de esa sin una respuesta clara. Se giró, pasando ese brazo de su frente que bajó por la cintura de Quill, pegándole a él, repartiendo cortos besos en su espalda húmeda.

—Hacer eso solo puede responder a dos cosas, cariño. Porque no querían que detectáramos el paso de alguien por Nova o porque querían molestar a la gobernadora.

—¿Y tú por cuál te inclinas? —Peter ronroneó a los besos.

—¿Sinceramente? Creo que buscaron un pretexto para decir que Nova Prime estaba excediéndose y eso lo aprovecharon para hacer válida la petición de navegar a Sokovia mientras cruzaban nuestros mares.

—Eres tan inteligente.

—Ahora dime por qué mi hermoso y rebelde mercenario de pronto se interesa por estos líos diplomáticos. ¿Tiene que ver con esos dos amigos nuevos?

—¿Celoso? —Quill alzó su rostro, buscando sus labios.

Por respuesta tuvo un beso fogoso y el roce de algo en su cadera que le hizo reír divertido, respondiendo de la misma manera en su entrepierna. La charla continuaría más adelante a la hora de la cena cuando ambos fueron a la posada donde se hospedaba el resto. Peter recordó que tenía un polizón, haciendo las debidas introducciones a su amante.

—Rid, este de aquí es Bucky.

—Mucho gusto.

—No es mi nombre —reclamó Jaymes con el ceño fruncido.

—Mi barco, mis reglas. Te llamo como quiero.

—Hm.

—Gruñe mucho, pero no muerde, Rid.

—¿No te conozco de algún lado, Bucky?

Antonio miró al capitán de Nova, ya sentado en la mesa reservada. Jaymes se volvió a Richard, parpadeando un poco y luego apenas inclinado de lado su rostro.

—Un invierno en Xandar.

Rider parpadeó confundido, justo en esos momentos Bruce entró al rescate.

—A veces habla así, ¿nos sentamos?

—¡Ya muero de hambre! —se quejó Rocket.

La charla fue por otros derroteros, siempre terminando entre cantos, mucho vino desbordándose por las copas y carcajadas. Richard se pasó a un asiento cerca de Jaymes, quien comía quieto sin participar en esos alborotos con sus ojos atentos a los gestos de Antonio.

—¿Bucky?

—Ese no… —Jaymes suspiró— Capitán Rider.

—Esto te parecerá una locura, pero… es que desde que me dijiste lo de Xandar no he dejado de pensar en ello. Bien —Rider rio nervioso, tallándose la nuca— Dioses, es una locura.

Jaymes solo le miró sin decir nada. El capitán siguió hablando.

—Lo que sucede es que cuando yo era muy pequeño… verás mi padre era soldado y no estaba en casa por la guerra, una de tantas. Mi hermano menor, Robbie, estaba recién nacido y enfermó por la fiebre. El caso es que ese invierno cayó una tormenta de días que no me dejaba ir al pueblo donde vivía el médico. Yo salí pese a que mi madre todavía en cama me lo prohibió. Historia corta, quedé atrapado bajo la nieve y es donde entra lo más extraño de todo…

Richard miró al resto y luego a Jaymes quien solo esperaba a que continuara sin decir nada, dejando abandonado su plato de comida.

—Yo… yo recuerdo bien que lloré y le pedí a Al-Ghila que no dejara morir a mi hermanito y que aceptara mi vida a cambio de la suya. Esto ni siquiera lo sabe Peter y te lo estoy contando a ti… es… en fin, luego de eso algo tiró de mi brazo que se había quedado en alto, sacándome de la nieve para dejarme en un parpadeo en el camino muy cerca del pueblo donde el médico —el capitán juntó sus cejas— Era un enorme dragón de ojos gris azulados y escamas negras. Vir Invernus.

Jaymes bajó su mirada a su plato. —Es un recuerdo muy clavado en su mente, capitán.

—“ _Corre, la tormenta cesará_ ” —Rider apretó sus puños— Mi hermano se salvó y la tormenta cesó.

Ambos se quedaron callados, el capitán de Nova estaba inquieto, inclinándose como si quisiera ver de cerca ese rostro cabizbajo de Jaymes. Sí, era una memoria que nunca se le borraría. Motivo por el cual su caza de dragones era muy selectiva, se había jurado nunca lastimar a un dragón bueno de volverlo a encontrar. Aunque todos dijeran que era el más cruel, el causante del hielo perpetuo. Para él era como un enviado de Al-Ghila al que le debía la vida de su hermanito como de su madre. Y tenía tan buena memoria que recordaba perfecto cómo eran los ojos de Vir Invernus.

—¿Qué haces…? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿En esta forma?

—Espero mi muerte.

Richard iba a reclamar, pero un celoso Peter Quill lo tironeó para alejarlo, robándole un beso. Antonio los observó curioso, sentándose junto a Jaymes cuando el rubio se llevó a su amante del otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Estás bien? No te molestó, ¿o sí?

—No pasó nada.

—¿Seguro?

Jaymes asintió. —Estoy bien, Antoshka.

Antonio le sonrió, entrelazando su mano. Todavía quería hablar con él sobre el contenido de ese rollo que se había robado, porque le intrigaba que supiera del nombre real de un dragón cuando en Kamar-Taj eso fue algo que les costó una escuela en ruinas y muchas vidas inocentes perdidas. Y es que ni Bruce con su magia ni su lanza podían decirle nada sobre su persona o el pasado de Jaymes. Únicamente lo que este le dijera, lo cual no era mucho además de ser palabras confusas. El caza dragones le empujó en juego, antes de volverse divertido para admirar a Drax contra Rocket en una competencia de baile. Ya estaban bastante ebrios. Jaymes miró a Richard Rider a lo lejos, quien se volvió al sentir su mirada, tan solo unos instantes porque luego los celos de Quill lo hicieron girarse para otro beso posesivo.

A la mañana siguiente o mejor dicho mediodía ya que despertaron muy tarde por la resaca, se reunieron con Rider y Quill en una taberna cerca del muelle comercial, lugar de buenos platillos del mar. Bruce ahí les contó lo que había encontrado en la biblioteca, mientras comían cangrejos, ostras, camarones y ensaladas.

—Las teorías de Tony han resultado muy acertadas —empezó el hechicero— Eventos de dragones coinciden demasiadas veces con la historia de los reyes de Levram para llamarlo simple coincidencia. Por ejemplo, esta dinastía. El primer rey Pierce se hizo de la corona cuando venció en una batalla relámpago al antiguo rey. Lo curioso es que precisamente su corona no fue la de los anteriores monarcas, se hizo una nueva con el diamante cuadrado en el centro que bautizaron como el Corazón de Levram. Hay una historia sobre el Hechicero Supremo Ancestral advirtiéndole al rey Pierce I que, si la corona dejaba su cabeza, la vida se le escaparía del cuerpo. De ahí que se diga que los siguientes reyes duermen con esa corona en su cabeza.

—Sabía de eso —comentó Gamora— Y que el Corazón de Levram era en realidad el corazón de un dragón.

—¿Qué dragón? —preguntó Quill.

—Lo ignoro —respondió la guerrera. Bruce también negó.

—Según las Crónicas Reales, ese diamante fue una lágrima que una estrella derramó por amor al rey.

—Me suena más a una conveniente historia —observó Antonio.

—No nos has dicho que encontraste tú.

—Solo disparates y mapas viejos, Bruce. El acceso a los mejores libros se reserva a los hechiceros.

—Me alegra que la visita diera sus frutos —Peter asintió— ¿Qué sigue? Porque ahora tenemos a Rid para darnos un empujoncito.

—Una patada dirás, amor —Richard se levantó con una sonrisa— Vengan.

Resultó que el capitán de Nova obsequió a Quill otro barco, uno de guerra. Ligero para navegar, pero con los mejores cañones y velas. Reina Meredith fue el nombre, en honor a la madre de Peter. Como era costumbre, rompieron una botella de ron contra el casco y brindaron en su honor luego de que Quill casi se pusiera a llorar al ponerse sentimental por el obsequio. Antonio miró a Jaymes, ya sabía de aquel regalo, si bien lo había olvidado del todo.

—¿Cómo lo supiste, Jaymes? —preguntó en susurros mientras Peter besaba como loco a su pareja, embargado de felicidad— ¿Eres…? ¿Eres un hechicero?

Jaymes negó, tomando la mano de Antonio. —No, no lo soy.

—Entonces…

—¡Tony, ven! —llamó el rubio—¡Quiero una bendición tuya para Mere!

La alegría duró poco. Gritos de lejos los hicieron volverse. Richard notó bengalas rojas lanzadas al aire desde otro puerto distante.

—¡Dragón! —gritó.

Bruce sacó su compás, mostrándoselo al caza dragones. —Laur Yelena.

Todos corrieron de vuelta a donde la Milano por más armas. Rider en su caballo para llamar a su gente y apoyar la infantería en aquel puerto. Jaymes salió de la posada, contrario a la orden dada por Antonio de quedarse ahí cuidando de Blanco, caminando en sentido contrario a los demás que huían despavoridos de la dragona que ya incendiaba barcos, evadiendo escudos mágicos de protección y sus hechiceros. Ella escupió una saliva venenosa y corrosiva, derritiendo armaduras, quemando pieles. Antonio llegó tan veloz como pudo, lanzando su Jarvis que Laur Yelena esquivó, volando alto para escupirle fuego de nuevo.

—¡Todos, cúbranse! —aulló Rider a lo lejos.

La dragona miró al joven cazador y voló en picada tan veloz que Antonio no alcanzó a recuperar su lanza a tiempo, siendo estampado contra un muro por el hocico de Laur Yelena. Era increíblemente rápida, más que ningún otro dragón que hubiera enfrentado. Bruce jadeó, quitándose sus lentes y tomando su báculo para llamar a su mejor hechizo. Se transformó en un Golem de jade que saló sobre el lomo de la dragona, esta planeó violentamente tratando de quitárselo de encima. Los dos cayeron en el agua, levantando un muro azul que ayudó a apagar los incendios con todos corriendo tan lejos como podían, salvó los soldados y el capitán de Nova.

—¡CUIDADO!

Ambas criaturas emergieron del mar, Laur Yelena mordiendo al Golem Bruce por el torso, estampándolo contra un almacén que estalló en pedazos. Iba a lanzarle otra mordida cuando se detuvo. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron más, girando su hocico hacia un costado. Para sorpresa de Richard, el más cercano a la escena, la dragona se agazapó como si hubiera visto algo que le asustara, encogiendo alas y metiendo su cola entre las patas, retrocediendo hacia el mar con gemidos sin despegar la vista a un lado del muelle hasta hundirse entre las olas y desaparecer.

Rider miró hacia donde ella lo había hecho. A lo lejos, observando tranquilo, estaba Jaymes. Este siguió con la vista fija en el mar un poco más antes de correr a donde Antonio, quien ya se ponía de pie, bastante desorientado. Quill y su grupo llegaron por el medio con soldados tirando de enormes ballestas para dragones. Los hechiceros auxiliares estaban malheridos. El caza dragones recuperó su lanza entre los escombros, volviéndose a Jaymes quien buscaba sostenerle.

—¡Te dije que te quedaras en la posada!

—Temía por ti, Antoshka.

Antonio bufó, quitándose el yelmo. —¿Qué jodidos pasó?

—Ella se fue.

—No tiene sentido, venía dispuesta destruirlo todo. Quería tragarse a los hechiceros. ¿Por qué cambió de parecer?

—Tienes sangre —Jaymes usó sus dientes para rasgar su camisa nueva y hacer un pañuelo improvisado con que limpiarle el rostro.

—¡Joder! ¿Vieron eso? —Peter los alcanzó, silbando— En la vida había visto una dragona tan fuerte ni tan rápida. Mierda, hasta parecía que desaparecía por ratos. Es de una familia nueva, a mí no me engañan. ¿Y Bruce?

—Acá —jadeó el joven hechicero, apareciendo entre los restos del almacén, apoyado en su báculo, cabellos revueltos y sucios de tierra sujetándose un costado herido.

—¡Bruce! ¡Un médico! ¡Un hechicero!

El capitán de Nova les auxilió, de vez en cuando mirando a Jaymes, quien permaneció siempre al lado de un confundido Antonio. El puerto sufrió daños, pero nada grave gracias a que había desaparecido a tiempo esa dragona. Muchos dijeron días más adelante que fueron los hechiceros los que la ahuyentaron. Otros que el Golem de jade lo hizo. Rider fue el único que sabía la verdad.

Vir Invernus los había salvado.


	13. Libro XII. Dos Perlas

**D R A G O N A R I**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel/AU/Fantasía

_Parejas_ : Winteriron (BuckyxTony), NovaQuill, Staron, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : nada me pertenece más que mis ideas.

_Advertencias_ : una historia en un mundo fantástico con muchas referencias. La pareja principal es Winteriron, por favor, es Winteriron. Osea, es Winteriron. Siempre será Winteriron. Creada en honor a los chorro mil likes del rincón playero de locura y perdición de esta minina mal habida, la ganadora del sorteo pidió un Winteriron de fantasía. Helo aquí.

Un Winteriron.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**LIBRO XII. DOS PERLAS.**

La cuestión con Jaymes era que Antonio se olvidaba hasta de cómo se llamaba cuando las manos del primero tocaban su piel. Todas las dudas o preguntas que tuvieran que hacerle pasaban al mundo del olvido para darle espacio a las demandas carnales golpeando todo su ser como una turba queriendo linchar a alguien. Antonio había ya probado el calor de unos brazos con chicas de las tabernas, pero sus experiencias eran memorias insípidas frente al placer que Jaymes podía hacerle sentir con el simple hecho de rozar con sus labios la curva de su cuello, morder su cadera o tocar con gentileza su erección que casi se corría ahí mismo con algo parecido a un grito de satisfacción muy pueril.

No habían llegado tan lejos. Todavía no. Y no por alguna reticencia suya, era el propio Jaymes quien iba lento, según porque era mejor así. Antonio ya moría por unir sus cuerpos, contentándose solamente con esos momentos por las noches, los dos desnudos, él sobre el regazo de Jaymes moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de esa mano firme algo callosa que tomaba con mucha seguridad su pene de la misma forma que Antonio lo hacía con su lanza en una comparación jocosa. Sonrió al pensarlo, arqueándose por una boca cuyos dientes algo afilados atacaron su pezón izquierdo, provocando que se tensara al estar más que sensible ya mostrando otras marcas en su pecho.

—Jaymes… Jaymes…

Las manos de Antonio tiraron de esos cabellos largos al venirse en un gemido entrecortado brotando de su garganta, quedando abrazado a los hombros de Jaymes como un náufrago mientras se recuperaba. Sintió algo húmedo entre sus muslos y supo que alguien más había también acabado como él en las mismas condiciones: jadeando aprisa, el cuerpo todo sudado. Rio un poco, con sus mejillas sonrojadas no tanto por aquel encuentro sino por lo que sentía, más que placer o simples ganas de tener sexo. Jaymes besó sus cabellos y hombros, alejándose un poco al levantar su mano manchada de semen que llevó a su boca para lamerla.

—¡Jaymes, no!

—¿Por qué?

—… no sé… ¿no te da asco?

—¿Debería?

Antonio solo sintió sus mejillas arder como un buen lechón en brasas al ver cómo Jaymes saboreó esa cosa pegajosa, dejándose caer luego en la cama ya extenuado de esos juegos con la mente en blanco por un largo rato donde casi se quedó dormido hasta que recordó algo que tenía por decir.

—¡Jaymes! —esta vez su grito fue más de alerta.

Este abrió sus ojos, sentándose de golpe en esa actitud protectora defensiva mirando alrededor.

—¿Qué…?

—Tranquilo —rio Antonio, sentándose también y mirándole travieso— Hay algo para ti que Bruce y yo hemos creado.

—¿Para mí?

—Bueno… no te he preguntado si te gustaría usar algo…

—Lo que desees darme, yo lo aceptaré.

Antonio resopló, esas respuestas lo doblegaban. —Gracias… quiero que te lo pruebes. Cualquier incomodidad o si no lo quieres me lo dirás, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Será ahora?

—No, no, ahora no puedo andar… ¿mejor dormimos un poco?

Jaymes asintió, esperando por el cazador a que se acomodara entre sus brazos para descansar un rato que en realidad fueron varias horas. Era pasado mediodía cuando Gamora tocó la puerta preguntando si seguían vivos. Todavía con algo de pereza, Antonio se levantó compartiendo más tiempo con Jaymes al bañarse juntos y almorzar justo a tiempo para ir a donde Bruce en unas fraguas de Nova más al norte de la isla. El hechicero ya estaba algo aburrido de esperar, dedicando una mirada a su amigo porque sabía que esos retrasos eran su culpa.

—Jaymes, como bien sabes, estos días los hemos pasado investigando en la Biblioteca Central, y encontramos algo que podría ayudarte. Espero que te guste.

—Ojalá no me haya equivocado en las medidas —murmuró Antonio, llamando al maestro herrero.

Mientras llegaba, Jaymes parpadeó, muy quieto junto a la mesa de trabajo hasta que ese herrero apareció trayendo un bulto largo envuelto en cuero que Antonio descubrió emocionado igual que Bruce. Era un brazo mecánico, hecho de metal Mark con encantamientos para hacerlo móvil según la voluntad de Jaymes, tenía unas tiras de cuero que se sujetarían a su torso y hombro para mejor ajuste.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta? —Antonio no podía con la incertidumbre.

—Antoshka…

—Bueno, si te ofende…

—¡No! —Jaymes le detuvo al ver que pretendía llevárselo— Es solo que… ¿en verdad lo hicieron para mí?

—Yo solo lo hechicé —bromeó Bruce, señalando al caza dragones— Fue Tony quien pasó horas aquí trabajando en el diseño de tu brazo.

—¿Si te gusta, Jaymes?

Este asintió, apretando sus labios y quitándose aprisa su chaleco y camisa para que Antonio le colocara el brazo. Tanto el hechicero como el cazador contuvieron su respiración al esperar por la reacción una vez que el brazo estuvo pegado a su muñón. Jaymes jadeó, sintiendo esa energía bondadosa del encantamiento. Un regalo de amistad. Y de amor. No lo adivinarían, pero fueron esos sentimientos sinceros más que el propio hechizo lo que obró la magia. Dedos metálicos comenzaron a moverse, muñeca, codo y luego todo el brazo que Jaymes levantó el alto, probándolo en todas posiciones.

—¡Funciona! —gritó feliz Antonio— ¡Bruce, lo logramos!

Jaymes no lo pudo creer, volviéndose a Antonio para abrazarlo como tanto quería, con dos brazos firmes, envolviéndolo como si con eso pudiera protegerlo de todo. Al separarse, lloraba por la emoción que no pudo contener, de alegría y algo de redención. Se limpió sus lágrimas aprisa, aunque dos cayeron al suelo sin que lo notara. Antonio estaba radiante de felicidad, tomando su rostro para besarlo con ternura.

—Sé que deseabas esto. Ahora estás completo, ¿cierto?

—Has hecho más que eso, Antoshka.

—Tú me has dado más. Me has dado una razón auténtica para estas locuras, más que glorias vanas de las victorias o el dinero. ¿Qué dices? ¿Probamos ese brazo en unas competencias de fuerza con Drax y Gamora?

—Probamos. Gracias Maestre Banner, Antoshka.

—No des las gracias, Jaymes —sonrió Bruce— Verte contento ha sido el mejor pago.

Con Antonio haciendo mil planes, los tres se marcharon, dejando esas fraguas. Uno de los pequeños hijos del maestro herrero que había estado espiándolos, salió de su escondite por debajo de la mesa, corriendo a recoger dos perlas nacaradas y perfectas que el hombre con el brazo mecánico había dejado caer al llorar. El niño las tomó con cuidado, mordiendo una para comprobar que eran de verdad, gesto que alcanzó a ver su padre.

—¡Fared! ¿Qué he dicho sobre comer cosas del suelo?

—Papa, etas son pedlas —el pequeño las tendió a su padre— Ellos lash dejalon. El hombe con el basho.

—¡No digas mentiras! Y lleva esas perlas con tu madre, sabrá qué hacer.

Antonio aulló feliz de ver a Jaymes ganarle la partida a Drax, luego a Gamora, a Quill y al resto de retadores en la taberna que desearon ver ese brazo forjado en los días siguientes de su llegada a Nova. Celebraron cuando terminaron llenos de monedas, repartiendo cerveza a todos los clientes de la taberna para limar asperezas por haber perdido. Una nueva fiesta se hizo, que, como siempre, terminó en ebrios sobre las mesas roncando a pierna suelta y comida por doquier. Jaymes apenas si pegó un ojo, sin dejar de examinar su brazo mientras Antonio dormía cual lirón de lo borracho.

—Hey, Bucky, ¿sigues despierto? —Quill se asomó por la puerta— ¿Podemos hablar un poquito?

Jaymes salió del cuarto, siguiendo al capitán fuera de la posada. Ya hacía frío, anunciando el invierno en Nova. Quill no estaba tan ebrio como los demás, tenía las mejillas y nariz un poco rojas por el vino, pero nada más.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Fuiste amante de Rid?

Quill le miró asesino con manos en caderas en ese gesto desafiante que a Jaymes más bien le causaba risa. Sobre todo, por lo mareado que estaba el rubio.

—No.

—Si me mientes…

—Conocí al capitán de Nova cuando niño, solo eso.

—¿Y cómo es que te recuerda tan bien? Seguro eras un bebé.

Jaymes resistió el sonreír. —Rider solo tiene ojos para ti. No cometas el error de dudar. No ahora.

—Suponiendo que te creo, ¿qué pasa con Tony? Dime, ¿él debe dudar?

—…

—Escucha, Bucky, haces llorar a mi amigo y lo único que va a quedar de ti es ese brazo.

—Antoshka tiene mi vida en sus manos. Mi destino y corazón le pertenecen.

—Genial. ¿Por qué entonces sigo teniendo la sensación de que no nos ha dicho toda la verdad sobre ti?

El otro suspiró. —No hay mucho que decir sobre mí.

—Déjanos a nosotros juzgar eso. Vale, a mí no me digas, pero no le mientas a Tony. No te atrevas. Si realmente es tan especial para ti deja que te conozca por completo.

—Jamás le haré daño.

—¿Si entendiste? No quiero tus acertijos.

—Sí —Jaymes bajó su mirada unos segundos, clavándola en el rubio al acercarse a él— Si llego a morir, cuida de él. Es fuerte, pero tiene el corazón frágil.

—¿Qué?

—Es hora de dormir.

Quill cayó inconsciente al comando de esas palabras, atrapado por Jaymes antes de tocar el suelo, siendo cargado como un costal en su hombro. Fue a dejarlo a su dormitorio, no recordaría su conversación. Fue de vuelta a donde Antonio, quien roncaba plácidamente. Arregló un poco sus cabellos para que los babeara como a la almohada.

—Nunca supe lo que era amar hasta que te conocí.

El día trajo novedades, pues Richard Rider los despertó temprano para decirles de un mensaje recién llegado. Shelby pedía auxilio. Habían divisado a un dragón en las cercanías sobre el océano y temían por la población. Las únicas naves tan veloces como para alcanzar a tiempo la isla eran las de Nova, pero Nova Prime, la gobernadora, no tenía el permiso del rey para un despliegue de la flota justo como sí pasó en Sokovia.

—Por Al-Ghila, van a masacrarlos para cuando el rey mueva el culo —gruñó Quill, sobándose una sien por la resaca— ¿Cuánto tiempo calcularon para que llegue el dragón?

—Ese es el problema —Rider les mostró un mapa— Está todavía lejos o eso dijeron los vigías del faro. Calcularon tres o cuatro días. Le pregunté a Bruce al respecto y tiene otra opinión.

Todos los rostros se giraron hacia el hechicero, quien tosió un poco acomodando sus lentes, explicando como sabía ya de eso antes de que los celos de Peter lo metieran en problemas.

—Desperté primero que todos y me encontré al capitán en la entrada. Usé mi compás sobre el mapa. Véanlo por ustedes mismos.

Puso el compás como lo hiciera antes. Antonio abrió sus ojos en franco terror.

—Llegará mañana…

—… Vir Zemo —Drax terminó por él.

—Por los Dioses, Shelby… un Vir Dragonari es demasiado, aunque sea Steven quien esté ahí.

—Lo sé, Tony —el capitán de Nova miró a todos— La gobernadora quiere que ayudemos a Shelby, pero no puedo llevarme a toda la flota. Sin embargo, no hay una restricción que me pida salir de paseo a hacer unos ejercicios en alta mar usando otro barco…

—Como el Reina Meredith —sonrió Quill.

—Tenemos que salir ya —pidió Antonio—¡Ya! Ese dragón hundirá la isla, ¿capitanes?

Pagando la comida, salieron corriendo. Llevarían a la Milano y a Reina Meredith hacia Shelby, con el grupo de mayor confianza de Rider, junto con todas las armas que tuvieron para llevar. Antonio fue con Jaymes una vez que partieron en la Milano, serio y determinado.

—Si algo sientes por mí, esta vez sí te quedarás atrás. Ayuda a la gente a salir, pero no vengas a mí, Jaymes —sentenció antes de jalarle por su nuca para darle un beso desesperado— No lo hagas.

—Antoshka…

—No, esta vez no hay Antoshkas. Si te pierdo —el caza dragones tragó saliva— No puedo… quiero que lo hagas, por favor.

—¿Tú volverás a mí?

—Si me esperas, sí.

—Te esperaré. Siempre.

Antonio sonrió apenas, acariciando sus labios. —Gracias.


	14. Libro XIII. Snezhinka

**D R A G O N A R I**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel/AU/Fantasía

_Parejas_ : Winteriron (BuckyxTony), NovaQuill, Staron, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : nada me pertenece más que mis ideas.

_Advertencias_ : una historia en un mundo fantástico con muchas referencias. La pareja principal es Winteriron, por favor, es Winteriron. Osea, es Winteriron. Siempre será Winteriron. Creada en honor a los chorro mil likes del rincón playero de locura y perdición de esta minina mal habida, la ganadora del sorteo pidió un Winteriron de fantasía. Helo aquí.

Un Winteriron.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**LIBRO XIII. SNEZHINKA.**

Nadie hablaba.

Estaban tensos con los rostros mirando hacia el sureste por donde aparecía muy pronto la isla de Shelby si el viento encantado de Bruce continuaba así y Reina Meredith junto con la Milano seguían resistiendo el viaje más apresurado de sus vidas. Quill miró a todos ahí viendo hacia el mismo punto en diferentes partes del barco, suspiró hondo, tosiendo un poco y ajustándose esa chaqueta nueva que Rider le había comprado en Nova.

—Lo lograremos —habló en voz alta, para que le escucharan— Ahora… ¿alguien puede contar un chiste o algo? No soporto este silencio.

—¿Han escuchado la historia del rey dragón?

Quill, Antonio y los demás se volvieron de ojos abiertos hacia Jaymes, era quien había respondido a la pregunta para sorpresa de todos. Rocket bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Hablas de la canción rara que luego cantan los bardos? Es para niños.

—Yo no la he escuchado —Antonio arqueó una ceja.

Rocket iba a decir algo, pero Gamora lo calló con una mirada, dejando que fuera Bucky quien continuara.

—Sí, es esa canción, solo que hablan de lo último y mal —murmuró Jaymes con la vista fija en el mar— No cantan de cuanto estaba despierto y los dragones eran buenos. Todos. El rey dragón era amable y de sonrisa gentil, escamas doradas con una cresta roja como sus cuerpos, ojos azules iguales al cielo. Cuando azotaba su cola, caían estrellas del firmamento entre relámpagos. Fue él quien creó el mundo, arrancó una rama del árbol de nueve ramas y sopló fuego en ella. Luego les dio a sus hijos poderes para adornar el mundo. También creó otros seres, más pequeños, como los elfos que no quisieron vivir en la tierra recién creada y terminaron por marcharse a donde el rey dragón. Entonces hizo a los hombres y les dio vida mortal para que no cayeran en esa misma tentación de aburrimiento. Pero los hombres ya no tuvieron el corazón de los elfos, el suyo estaba hueco y jamás encontró satisfacción.

—Auch —comentó bajito Quill.

—Cuando los hombres comenzaron a cazar a los dragones por sus corazones, el rey dragón entristeció, porque cada dragón que moría le restó alegría hasta que cayó en un sueño profundo. Eso cantan, que duerme esperando a que el mundo cambie. El mundo que el rey dragón hizo por bondad. A veces escucha en sus sueños y atiende las oraciones. No siempre, solo aquellas dichas con el corazón.

—Nunca mencionan su nombre —Rocket le miró— Me supongo que tú lo sabes, ¿cómo se llama?

Jaymes se giró a él. —Ustedes lo llaman Al-Ghila.

Quill rio algo nervioso, casi brincando cuando una bengala estalló cerca de la Milano desde Reina Meredith. Rider les avisaba de las cercanías de Shelby. Volvieron su atención al suroeste, notando una gigantesca tormenta formándose sobre la isla y los alrededores con nubes relampagueando en color rojo sangre. El viento arreció igual que la marea, signos inequívocos de un Vir Dragonari en pleno vuelo aproximándose. No había mucho tiempo antes de su arribo.

—¡Devastadores!

Con un grito ronco, se prepararon. Antonio se puso su yelmo, caminando a donde Jaymes para besarlo y acariciar esas mejillas pálidas con sus pulgares enguantados.

—Recuerda. Por favor.

—Antohska.

Las barcas con la población aterrada de Shelby ya partían. El muelle principal era un caos total con los gritos y órdenes por doquier. Pero todavía faltaba muchos de los habitantes por marcharse. Reina Meredith y la Milano se quedaron en alta mar para no estorbar, con los hombres de Rider en ambos barcos listos con las ballestas contra dragones. Se abrieron paso entre el gentío una vez que tocaron la playa, buscando al Capitán Rogers. Estaba aún en el campamento Leigh, dispuesto a dar pelea con el fin de distraer al dragón. Antonio vio a Sharon cerca de ahí, guiando a las mujeres de los soldados que huían aprisa con lo poco que tenían para llevarse.

—¡Sharon! —la llamó a gritos— ¿Dónde está Steven?

La mujer se giró, casi llorando al verle. Junto a ella estaba Ian, un niño fuerte que cargaba entre sus brazos a un viejo Dumm. Ambos se alegraron de verlo ahí en esa emergencia. El pequeño echó a llorar al correr a sus piernas.

—¡Tony! —Sharon le abrazó, buscando sus manos que apretó— ¡Al-Ghila te bendiga! ¡Steven está en la colina más alta! ¡Tony! ¡El dragón...!

—Vete, ahora. Esto se pondrá feo.

—Que no lo mate, por favor. Te lo suplico, no dejes que mate a mi esposo.

Antonio asintió sin hacer promesa, empujándola para que se fuera con el último contingente, alborotando los cabellos de Ian y acomodando a Dumm en sus brazos. Quill jaló aire, casi todo el campamento había sido evacuado, solo restaban los soldados en la colina.

—Si salimos de esta, juro que me caso con Rid.

El caza dragones sonrió, quedando muy serio al sentir la vibración de su lanza que tomó mejor entre sus manos, mirando hacia el Oeste.

—¡Ahí viene! ¡Es muy pronto! ¡Demasiado pronto!

—¡Mierda! ¡Gamora! ¡Drax! ¡Ayuden a la gente! —ordenó Quill— ¡Protéjanlos!

—¡Bruce!

—¡Te escucho, Tony!

Un Golem verde jade apareció tomando pesadas columnas que arrancó de los muros, apilándolos para usarlos como flechas que lanzar una vez que el primer batir de alas se dejó escuchar con una macabra risa de Vir Zemo. Su enorme sombra se divisó en lo alto, escondida entre las nubes rojizas. El Golem le lanzó sus columnas, no para herirlo, sino para que fuera hacia ellos. Incluso arrancó árboles cuando se le acabaron esos pilares. Antonio plantó sus pies firmes en el suelo, levantó una mano hacia Quill quien ya sujetaba una pesada ballesta con flechas de metal Mark.

—¡AHORA!

En cuanto Vir Zemo descendió de la tormenta, Peter apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y disparó. Las flechas viajaron hacia las patas delanteras del dragón, algunas encontraron espacio entre sus escamas, hiriendo al Dragonario cuyos ojos brillaron furiosos. El ejército de Rogers hizo lo propio con pesadas balas de piedras desde las catapultas, que alcanzaron un costado del monstruo.

—Ahora sí que tenemos su atención —murmuró Quill sudando frío.

Vir Zemo extendió sus alas como si fuera a planear hacia el campo donde estaban.

Y desapareció.

—¡¿Qué carajos…?!

Los relámpagos tronaron con más fuerza cerca de los muelles cuando el batir de alas lanzó a quienes descendían por las escaleras contra las paredes rocosas. Vir Zemo escupió su fuego contra cientos de habitantes de Shelby ante la mirada horrorizada de Steven Rogers y Jaymes. Golem Bruce saltó buscando su cuello que golpear, minimizando el ataque y buscando que el dragón mostrara su pecho para Antonio. La cola del Dragonari se azotó contra las barcas ocupadas, con sus patas traseras apoyándose en la playa y saltando a los cielos con el Golem colgado a duras penas de las escamas de su cuello.

—¡BRUUUUUCE! —el caza dragones silbó a Rocket y Groot.

Ellos tendieron una red que lanzaron con una catapulta tomada del campamento de Rogers. No era grande, pero si hecha del metal que la hacía fuerte para atorarse en la cola de Vir Zemo e impedirle ir más lejos. Antonio no se lo pensó, lanzó a Jarvis para darle en el vientre expuesto, llamando a su lanza de vuelta a su mano y corriendo lejos del muelle que estaba deslavándose por el fuego que fundía la roca y los coletazos del dragón. Steven se movió con su ejército, bajando de la colina. Jaymes contuvo la respiración, apretando sus puños con ojos húmedos. Vir Zemo sacudió su cuello, alcanzando con una pata al Golem Bruce que salió despedido a uno de los campos con un estallido. El dragón miró su cola y se retorció en el aire, buscando librarse. Jarvis le dio en un ala, desgarrando un nervio central.

—¡Tony, no!

Una cascada de fuego buscó al caza dragones, pero cuando el Dragonari escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Steven, giró su hocico hacia él y sus soldados. Una parte del ejército pereció carbonizados, y decenas más cayeron heridos con quemaduras serias mientras flechas pesadas de Reina Meredith y la Milano eran disparadas, igual que más balas de piedra por órdenes de Rider. Steven gritó enfurecido, tomando su escudo para correr hacia el dragón aun preso de la cola. Richard ayudaba con un grupo suyo para tirar todavía más, pero no eran un peso que el monstruo no pudiera quitarse de encima.

—¡STEVEN! ¡ALÉJATE! ¡STEVEN! ¡QUILL!

Más flechas atacaron a Vir Zemo quien se carcajeó pese a las heridas, sopló un viento fuerte, murmurando algo. Ese aire ennegreció, rodeando al capitán de Shelby y entrando en su cuerpo. El rubio rodó por el suelo ante ese ataque extraño, apenas si levantando a tiempo su escudo que fue partido en dos por una garra de Vir Zemo cuando descendió, haciendo temblar la isla. Los ojos del Dragonari brillaron, y el cuerpo de Steven comenzó a encogerse y envejecer.

—¡NO! ¡NOOO! ¡A MÍ VIR ZEMO! ¡A MÍ!

Una fuerza oculta brotó en Antonio, corriendo veloz con su Jarvis en ambas manos, saltando hacia el dragón que giró su hocico. Jarvis le explotó un ojo. El dolor hizo que la bestia rugiera y se agitara, lanzando a Rider y los Devastadores por los aires. Quill gimió sin poder disparar porque Antonio estaba sobre el hocico enorme de Vir Zemo, arrancando la lanza que enterró en el segundo ojo, sosteniéndose de ahí.

—¡TOOOOOONYYYYY!

El Dragonari azotó su frente contra el suelo, aplastando con ello al caza dragones. Antonio quedó aturdido con huesos rotos, alcanzando su lanza que apuntó al cielo. Una pata apareció en su campo de vista, ocultando todo.

— **¡Tonto! ¿Crees que esta varita me vencerá?**

Ante los ojos incrédulos de Antonio, Vir Zemo mordió su lanza, partiéndola en dos. El Dragonari escupió fuego alrededor, levantando un muro con más soldados pereciendo por ello. Estaban aislados. Un anciano Steven agonizaba cerca. Quill gritó, corriendo hacia las llamas, pero Richard lo tacleó para detenerlo.

—¡No podemos! ¡Moriríamos incinerados!

—¡TONY! ¡TONY!

Golem Bruce brincó ese muro, sus puños de piedra buscaron partirle el cráneo al dragón mientras Antonio pensaba qué hacer. El hechicero cayó inconsciente a su lado, convulsionando por un encantamiento lanzado para romper el del Golem. Vir Zemo, ciego con las cuencas sangrando profusamente, siguió carcajeándose.

— **Mortales. No pueden vencerme.**

—Pero yo sí.

Antonio giró su rostro al escuchar la voz de Jaymes detrás suyo. La mirada triste de este cayó en él, casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Había pasado el muro y alcanzado ese sitio en un parpadeo.

—Perdóname, Antoshka.

— **¡Tú!** —rugió Vir Zemo, elevándose en el cielo.

Jaymes cambió de expresión, endureciendo su rostro al correr hacia el dragón, pasando de largo a un estupefacto Antonio, cuyos ojos atestiguaron el cambio de humano a otro enorme dragón. Y no cualquiera. Un Vir Dragonari. Vir Invernus. Las nubes rojizas se cambiaron a azules y copos de nieve comenzaron a caer. Los dos dragones chocaron en el aire, con una onda de poder que mandó a todos al suelo, quebrando árboles, derribando muros. Se lanzaron mordiscos, se arrancaron escamas con colmillos y garras filosas. Richard rezó contra los cabellos de Quill a quien no soltó. Antonio no podía dar crédito, Vir Invernus tenía una pata metálica donde Vir Centinelos le hubiera arrancado la suya.

Del lado izquierdo.

Como el brazo izquierdo de Jaymes.

Vir Zemo tironeó un ala de Vir Invernus y éste clavó sus garras metálicas en su cuello con su cola atrapando una pata trasera, apoyándose así con el fin de elevarse por encima de Vir Zemo que mordió salvajemente su pecho. Vir Invernus resistió el dolor y lanzó hielo sobre los ojos huecos de su rival, haciendo que humo blanco saliera de esas cuencas con aullidos de dolor de Vir Zemo cuyas garras lastimaron el cuerpo del otro dragón sin soltarle cuando cayó presa del dolor con sangre brotando de sus ojos, boca y orejas. Ambos rebotaron sobre una orilla de la isla, llevándose esa parte al fondo del mar en una explosión de agua y nieve que alcanzó las nubes. Nadie se movió en los minutos siguientes. Bruce, ya curado con su magia, tosió buscando al caza dragones quien ya no estaba en ese hueco donde fuera aplastado.

Antonio caminó entre el lodo, nieve y los muertos calcinados hacia ese precipicio dejado por la caída de los dragones. Lloraba. En una mano llevaba la parte de Jarvis con la filosa punta, temblando. Abajo, el mar se arremolinaba tiñéndose de carmín y mucha espuma. Vir Invernus emergió, saltando a la roca a la que se aferró, comenzando a escalar. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Antonio, mirándole con el agua escurriendo entre sus cuernos y escamas.

_Antonio_ , resonó una voz potente en la mente del joven.

—¡NOOOO!

Este aulló de rabia, levantando sus manos en alto con toda la intención de clavar la punta de su lanza en su hocico. Vir Invernus no se movió, esperando mansamente el golpe. Antonio se quedó con Jarvis por encima de su cabeza. Su llanto aumentó casi a hipos, gritando con párpados apretados, castañeando sus dientes unos momentos antes de abrir sus ojos que miraron heridos los del Dragonari.

—Dime tu nombre, ¡DIME TU MALDITO NOMBRE, MONSTRUO! ¡ME LO DEBES!

Vir Invernus se sujetó bien en esa orilla, acomodando su hocico a los pies de Antonio.

_Snezhinka._

—Snezhika —pronunció el caza dragones.

Todo el cuerpo del Vir Dragonari se estremeció a punto de caer de vuelta al mar que seguía tiñéndose de rojo por las heridas en su cuerpo. Antonio gimió adolorido, apuntándole con su lanza. Sabía que la voluntad del dragón ahora le pertenecía.

Aunque siempre fue así.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué los mataste?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Vir Invernus cerró sus ojos y jaló aire por esas fosas nasales. Memorias que no eran suyas vinieron a la mente del joven cazador. Su hogar. La isla Manhattan. Vir Centinelis. _Muerte_. La mirada acusadora de Vir Rumlow. Fuego. Campos quemándose por el fuego. Vir Centinelis volando a la casa. Fuego. Todos los dragones poseían dos tipos de fuego. Aquel rojo vivo lleno de rabia que todo lo carbonizaba y el de su elemento. No pudo escupir fuego de rabia. No pudo. Vir Rumlow lo hizo por él. _Tienes que hacerlo o te matará_. Los caza dragones morían. Alguien le había dicho a su padre adoptivo cómo encontrarlos. En sus hogares. Tanto fuego y tanta muerte. Vir Centinelis olfateó. _La hembra escapa_. No era débil, ninguna esposa de caza dragones lo era. _No está la cría, búscala y mátala._ Lo buscó. A Antonio. Lo vio en los brazos de Jarvis corriendo río abajo. No pudo. Jamás podría. Así no. Pensó en lo mucho que todo eso le enojaba sin poder quejarse y escupió fuego sobre los árboles detrás de ellos, asustándolos más para que se fueran.

Vir Invernus resopló, arañando el suelo al trepar otro poco, apenas suficiente para dejar caer la mitad de su cuerpo que recostó de lado, mostrando su pecho a Antonio. El joven no podía parar de llorar, aún con su lanza rota en una mano. Escuchó algo y miró aquella enorme cabeza tumbada entre lodo y nieve con ojos cerrados de los cuales caían lágrimas que al tocar el suelo se transformaron en perlas tan grandes como una pelota de niños. Antonio frunció su ceño al ver eso, riendo histérico. Nadie le había enseñado tal cosa sobre perlas así.

Aunque nunca había visto llorar a un dragón.

Pensar en esos momentos íntimos con Jaymes, su mirada y sus pocas sonrisas dedicadas a él trajo quejidos de dolor. ¿Había usado su magia de dragón para embaucarlo? ¿Siempre había sido así? ¿A todos ellos? Se acercó a ese pecho alto como una colina sujetando a su Jarvis entre sus manos. Recordó la mirada de su padre al despedirse, el llanto de su madre al dejarlo con el mayordomo. A este empujándole para salvarlo del fuego. Pese a tener su lanza rota, si daba un buen brinco con la suficiente fuerza, todavía podía clavarla en ese corazón que podía escuchar palpitar.

Antonio recordó a la abuela Florentina. _“Pregúntale antes de dejarte llevar por la venganza o estarás cometiendo una injusticia por una mentira bien dicha”_.

—¿Por qué? —Antonio sollozó— ¿Por qué me has mostrado esto? ¿Por qué me has dicho tan fácil tu nombre real? ¿Por qué besarme? ¿Por qué?

Más imágenes vinieron a su mente.

_Está muerto_. Mintió a Vir Centinelis.

Por mucho tiempo.

Hasta que Laur Ronan fue a decirle que había un mocoso cazándolos. Tenía una lanza sagrada. Parecía un caza dragones. De los Stark.

Vir Centinelis estalló en furia contra él. Colmillos y garras lo castigaron hasta que pudo arrancarle una pata. _Tu corazón será lo último_. Vir Rumlow se interpuso, usando su cuerpo como escudo contra su padre a quien le dio pelea. _Huye_. Arrastrándose, se fue al océano. Las profundidades. Donde moran antiguos hijos del rey dragón. Lo curaron y devolvieron a la superficie. Como humano. Sokovia.

Vir Invernus respiró hondo. _Porque te amo_.

Alzó una pata, tirando de las escamas en su pecho de modo que le fuera más sencillo al caza dragones ubicar su corazón y clavar su lanza. Más perlas rodearon la cabeza del Dragonari.

Antonio gritó.

Tiró la lanza y fue hacia su hocico para abrazarlo, acariciando con manos temblorosas sus escamas con aroma a ciruelas.

—Snezhinka… —gimoteó— Quiero a mi Jaymes.

El cuerpo del dragón se estremeció una vez más y entre los brazos de Antonio ya no hubo un hocico, sino un hombre malherido al que sujetó.

—Antoshka…

—Jaymes —Antonio sonrió entre lágrimas— Snezhinka, también te amo.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, besándose luego, sentados en el suelo con la nieve cayendo. Antonio se escondió en el pecho de Jaymes, escuchando el latir de su corazón. El mismo que cuando era dragón. Los dos se asustaron a un temblor de la tierra, luego un muro de agua carmesí y espuma que se levantó cuando Vir Zemo brincó con su hocico abierto para tragarlos a ambos. Intención que quedó sin frutos, porque una lanza terminó justo en el medio de su pecho. Las escamas rojizas del Dragonari fueron perdieron color mientras convulsionaba, cayendo donde Vir Invernus lo hiciera, pataleando y luego lanzando un aullido de dolor al morir echando vapor rojo por sus fosas nasales.

Antonio le escupió.

—Nadie toca a mi dragón.

Se giró para ver a un sonriente, aunque exhausto Jaymes negar apenas. Se había movido tan rápido que Vir Zemo no pudo protegerse.

—Es tu primer Vir Dragonari, Vengador —le felicitó Jaymes, suspirando.

—No.

—¿No?

Antonio fue de vuelta a él, tomando su rostro. —He conquistado a otro antes. Uno mejor. Y seguro mucho más guapo.

Jaymes rió tomando aire. —Antoshka, debemos ayudar a los demás.

—Tus heridas…

—Sanarán, no es nada. Solo necesito comida y reposo.

—¿Por comida te refieres…?

—Un plato de comida —Jaymes negó— Permite que me levante.

Una vez de pie ambos, escucharon el grito de Bruce a lo lejos pidiendo auxilio.

—¡Tony! ¡Es Steven! ¡Está agonizando!


	15. Libro XIV. Isla Manhattan

**D R A G O N A R I**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel/AU/Fantasía

_Parejas_ : Winteriron (BuckyxTony), NovaQuill, Staron, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : nada me pertenece más que mis ideas.

_Advertencias_ : una historia en un mundo fantástico con muchas referencias. La pareja principal es Winteriron, por favor, es Winteriron. Osea, es Winteriron. Siempre será Winteriron. Creada en honor a los chorro mil likes del rincón playero de locura y perdición de esta minina mal habida, la ganadora del sorteo pidió un Winteriron de fantasía. Helo aquí.

Un Winteriron.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**LIBRO XIV. ISLA MANHATTAN.**

Steven perdía la vida dentro de un cuarto pequeño, de los pocos que sobrevivieron en las cercanías al mar de aquel ataque de Vir Zemo, pese a las paredes pobres y el techo de paja, lo protegía de la nieve, el frío y la humedad. Su cuerpo había sufrido una maldición que lo hizo anciano, transformado en un cuerpo encogido como si hubiera perdido peso y estatura. Aunque el Dragonari hubiera muerto, esa maldición persistía y si no hacían algo pronto, el capitán de Shelby moriría. Todos estaban aún desconcertados por el asunto de Jaymes, cuya segunda transformación habían atestiguado, sus mentes estaban todavía muy alteradas para pensar en una forma de salvarle la vida ese moribundo temblando en una cama maltrecha.

Y tenían que hacerlo, no solo por el propio Steven, también por Ian Rogers, quien había perdido a su madre cuando Vir Zemo incendió el muelle. Sharon había quedado atrapada entre tablones, arrojando a su hijo al mar antes de que el fuego los carbonizara a ambos. No querían dejar a un niño huérfano, no si podían hacer algo. Como era ya costumbre, fue Peter Quill quien rompiera aquel silencio tenso entre todos ellos ahí apretujados en el cuarto alrededor de la cama de Steven, con Jaymes en el marco de la puerta junto al caza dragones.

—¿Tú sabes cómo deshacer esto? —preguntó Peter a Jaymes sin más rodeos— Eres… un dragón.

—Esta maldición no se rompe así, está alimentada del tiempo —respondió este— Pero quizá haya algo…

—¡Pues hazlo! —Rocket manoteó desesperado— ¡El hombre se muere y su hijo le llora a un cadáver carbonizado!

—No fue culpa de Jaymes —Antonio frunció su ceño.

—Vamos a dejar esa charla para después —Rider se adelantó con manos en alto pidiendo paz— Bucky, haz lo que puedas hacer. Sé que lo lograrás, confío en ti.

—¿A qué viene esa confianza? —gruñó Quill.

—Todos salgan, salvo Bruce y Antoshka.

—Oye, tú…

—Luego, cariño —Richard jaló a su pareja, llamando a los demás para que salieran.

—Dime que tienes una buena idea —rogó Antonio cuando se quedaron solos con Steven.

—Ya viene, lo invoqué desde que el Maestre Banner nos alertó. Tarda en llegar porque viene desde lo profundo del océano.

—Aah, ¿qué es?

Jaymes no respondió, acercándose a la cabecera de la cama y sentándose cerca. Tocó la frente perlada de sudor, pálida y arrugada del capitán. Bruce miró al caza dragones, sin saber exactamente qué iban a hacer o qué tenían que hacer. Ambos casi gritaron cuando una cosa… un ser de las profundidades se coló por la única ventana de ese cuarto que miraba a la costa. Lo que fuera esa cosa se arrastraba con tentáculos, tenía un cuerpo translúcido con pequeñas luces internas como si tuviera farolitos dentro. Parecía como una medusa combinada con una foca, pero no era ninguno de esos dos seres. Como fuese, la criatura se acercó a la cama, examinando el cuerpo de Steven con sus tentáculos. Algo gorgoteó, Jaymes le escuchó y se volvió a los otros dos.

—La maldición es muy fuerte. Vir Zemo no era cualquier dragón. Puede salvarlo, pero solo dejando en su lugar otra maldición.

—¿Por qué no pueden anularla? —preguntó Bruce.

—Como dije, se alimenta del tiempo. Lo que sucedería es que la nueva maldición protegería al capitán hasta que la primera se desvaneciera.

—Supongo que su nueva maldición es algo bueno.

Jaymes lo pensó un poco. —No lo sé, Antoshka. Steven ciertamente se recuperaría. Su cuerpo será más fuerte y por siempre sano… por largos años.

—¿Inmortalidad? —Bruce parpadeó asombrado.

—Longevidad, que puede saberle a eternidad. Su hijo morirá antes que él, muchas personas que ama y que ame morirán antes que él. ¿Le darán esa vida?

Antonio y Bruce intercambiaron una mirada. Era eso o dejar a Ian Rogers como otro huérfano más. El cazador miró a Jaymes, asintiendo.

—Adelante.

El ser extraño subió a la cama, envolviendo el cuerpo de Steven con esos tentáculos babosos. La luz en su interior titiló con fuerza. Steven gritó al comenzar a convulsionar. Jaymes se puso de pie, alzando una mano en señal de que nadie interviniera. Entre sacudidas, el rubio empezó a recuperarse, incluso estirándose otro poco. Sus músculos ganaron masa, rigor, fuerza. Fue como si la mejor versión del capitán de Shelby emergiera entre espasmos que casi rompieron la cama. Aquella transformación cesó, el ser de las profundidades lo soltó gorgoteando a Jaymes antes de salir por la ventana, dejando como único vestigio de su presencia ese camino de agua y baba en el suelo.

—Steven —pronunció Jaymes.

Ante la mirada asombrada de Bruce y Antonio, el rubio abrió sus ojos, sentándose de golpe como si despertara de un mal sueño. De suerte le habían dejado unos calzoncillos holgados, que ahora llenaba bastante bien. Steven los miró y luego observó su cuerpo que tenía esos ligeros cambios, sin ninguna herida en el cuerpo. Una piel perfecta de cabellos perfectos de un cuerpo perfecto.

—¿Qué…?

—Steven —Antonio se acercó— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Cómo me siento? ¡Creí que moriría! Luego vi unas luces cubriéndome y después… alguien me llamó a una luz.

—Capitán —Bruce se les unió— Bienvenido, lo necesitamos como no tiene idea, Shelby…

—¡Sharon! ¡Ian! ¿Están bien? ¡Mis hombres!

Fue casi imposible pedirle que descansara mientras el hechicero le revisaba antes de darle las malas noticias. Shelby había sido diezmada y no había muchos sobrevivientes, la mayoría eran soldados. El capitán Rogers le lloró a su esposa con su hijo en brazos. El gordo Dumm también había muerto. Mientras los muertos y heridos fueron atendidos, Antonio junto con Jaymes fue a donde el cuerpo de Vir Zemo que ya comenzaba a apestar. Antonio buscó su lanza casi enterrada por completo en ese pecho, ayudándose de Jaymes para trepar y arrancarle su Jarvis entre tirones. El pecho del dragón se abrió cuando ese pedazo de lanza fue extraído junto con el corazón del Dragonari. Una esfera de fuego que se transformó a una lágrima azul, un zafiro que Antonio tomó, examinándolo.

—El corazón de un Vir Dragonari —levantó su rostro hacia Jaymes a su lado— ¿Todos son así?

—Sí.

—Si yo hubiera… tu corazón…

—El día que me lo pidas, te lo entregaré.

Antonio gruñó, apretando el zafiro que guardó en un bolsillo. —Eso no. Nunca.

—Lamento lo de tu lanza.

—Puedo unirla de nuevo, solo que toma tiempo. El fuego para forjarlas es fuego que se prepara con tiempo, no es el usual. Vamos a buscar el otro tramo.

Luego de encontrar la otra mitad, regresaron con todo el grupo que hablaba de lo ocurrido y sobre la verdadera identidad de Jaymes. Recelos y quejas no se hicieron esperar. Rider, Bruce y Antonio fueron los únicos defendiendo a Vir Invernus del resto que rechazaba la presencia del dragón ahí.

—Pues estamos jodidos sin él —retó el caza dragones— Nos ha salvado y ayudado sin pedirnos nada a cambio. Bien podemos luchar como lo hemos hecho y ver más Shelbys morir igual. O cambiamos de táctica y nos aliamos con un Vir Dragonari. Sé que es una locura. Necesitamos hacer locuras.

—Solo lo dices porque follaste con esa cosa —reclamó Quill.

—Peter.

—¡Tú ni digas, Rid! ¡Pareces enamorado de él!

—Bruce, diles algo. A ti te escucharán.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Tony. Pero no puedes obligar a los demás a seguirte en esto. Comprendo sus miedos porque no conocen a Jaymes como tú o como yo lo hemos hecho.

Antonio se talló el rostro, señalando a lo lejos el cadáver de Vir Zemo.

—¡¿Es que no es suficiente prueba ese jodido cuerpo?!

Las miradas todavía recelosas y evasivas fueron su respuesta. El caza dragones apretó sus puños, respirando agitado, sintiendo una rabia explotar en su interior al verlos así.

—Sí, tengo cariño por Jaymes, por Vir Invernus. ¡Sí, es un maldito dragón! Pero si no pueden ver más allá de eso… entonces yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer entre ustedes.

—Tony.

—Buena suerte tratando de sobrevivir a lo que viene.

Tomando de la mano a Jaymes, Antonio se retiró con él a toda prisa. El cazador mascullando entre dientes lo idiotas que eran por dudas cuyas respuestas estaban frente a sus narices. Bajaron al muelle que cruzaron y fueron a la Milano donde Antonio buscó sus armas, repuestos de armadura que empaquetó de mala gana, subiendo esos bultos a la proa. Envolvió con cuidado su lanza rota, que puso junto a otra que ya tenía por si acaso, mirando a Jaymes quien solo le ayudó en silencio con aquella extraña mudanza, sin tratar de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Sabía que no podría. Antonio ya lloraba, limpiándose sus lágrimas con enojo ante semejante despedida.

—¿Puedes…?

—¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres, Antoshka?

—Llévame a donde no me busquen, donde no nos encuentren. No me importa si es el fin del mundo.

Jaymes asintió y comenzó a lanzar esos pesados bultos hacia el cielo con fuerza sobrehumana. Alcanzó la mano del caza dragones, haciendo que se aferrara a su cuello por la espalda, cargándolo de sus piernas que rodearon su cintura. Echó a correr hacia la borda y saltó de la Milano. Antonio jadeó al cambio, sus manos buscando apresuradas un mejor agarre entre las escamas y crestas de aquel gigantesco lomo cuando Jaymes se transformó en Vir Invernus, usando sus garras para atrapar esos bultos en el aire y marcharse entre confundidos y temerosos sobrevivientes de Shelby.

Volaron lejos, muy alto entre nubes de aire frío por las tormentas propias del invierno, perdiendo de vista el archipiélago debajo. Antonio cerró sus ojos, abrazado a una cresta, terminando de llorar. Nunca abandonaría a Jaymes, menos sabiendo la verdad y en su corazón entendía ese miedo casi rencor de sus amigos, pero no lo podía dejar pasar. Jamás arriesgaría a su dragón por ellos, no con tales dudas. Los quería de veras como la familia que no había tenido, más lo que sucedía iba más allá de recompensas y batallas con parrandas en las tabernas. Era algo que ellos tendrían que aprender a ver.

_Lo siento_.

—No lo hagas —Antonio jaló aire— Cuando salí de Kamar-Taj, supe que mi camino sería un camino solitario. Pero no estoy solo. Estás conmigo.

_Siempre_.

—Eso me basta, Snezhinka.

Antonio se quedó dormido para cuando llegaron a donde Vir Invernus quiso llevarlo. Todavía atontado por el sueño, miró con el ceño fruncido el lugar en donde descendieron. Creyó que vería un paraíso de dragones, en su lugar estaba en un horrible sitio muerto de troncos secos retorcidos con nieve por todos lados y montañas congeladas. A lo lejos, vio unas ruinas muy viejas, negras por un incendio que primero no reconoció hasta que se acercó a inspeccionar lo que quedaban de las paredes. El corazón le latió aprisa, no creyendo donde estaba.

—Esto es… esto es la isla Manhattan. Pero nos dijeron que se había hundido.

_Siempre dicen eso de una isla herida por dragones para que no vuelvan_.

El joven negó, mirando alrededor con ojos húmedos. Era su antiguo hogar. Donde naciera y perdiera a sus padres. Corrió al dragón para besar su hocico, acariciándolo.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que cuidaste de la isla?

_Es verdad. No dejé que otro dragón la tocara. Por ellos. Por tus padres. Por la gente que les sirvió hasta el último respiro._

—¿Puedes hacer algo más?

_Pídelo._

—No sé si es posible, pero… mueve la isla. Aléjala del archipiélago, de todos.

_Sujétate de algo._

Antonio asintió, buscando una roca que abrazó mientras su dragón volaba y caía en picada al mar, nadando hacia la parte profunda de la isla, usando todo su cuerpo para empujar esa gran masa de tierra flotante. Manhattan no era pequeña, pero tampoco tan grande como Nova. Todo se cimbró con una ligera tormenta eléctrica cuando empezó a moverse, alejándose tanto que no habría barco o dragón que la divisara en el horizonte a no ser que se acercaran a la Tumba de los Dragones, el océano que se suponía era el sitio donde morían cuando se cansaban de la vida eterna y que se decía estaba embrujado de tal suerte que todo lo que entrara en sus aguas jamás volvería a salir. El frío aumentó y el cielo tuvo luces verde amarillentas danzando con silbidos.

_Listo_.

—Ahora, ven a mí.

Vir invernus se transformó, caminando hacia Antonio quien le abrazó con fuerza, suspirando agotado.

—Estamos en el fin del mundo.

—Pero no es el fin, Antoshka.

—Lo sé. ¿No es una locura? Un caza dragones y un Vir Dragonari juntos en una isla olvidada sobre un océano maldito.

—Suena como algo digno de ser cantado por los bardos.

Antonio rio mirándole. —Gracias por traerme, por seguir mis deseos así. Esa entrega.

—No es mucho… no están sus tumbas o restos para visitar. Lo siento, por tus amigos.

—Ellos son los que lo sentirán. Tontos. Pero de momento quiero una fogata y dormir hasta que despierte por propia voluntad. Me siento demasiado cansado y aun sigo con algunos huesos rotos.

—Te curaré, Antoshka.

—De eso no tengo dudas, Snezhinka.


	16. Libro XV. Vir Rumlow

**D R A G O N A R I**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel/AU/Fantasía

_Parejas_ : Winteriron (BuckyxTony), NovaQuill, Staron, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : nada me pertenece más que mis ideas.

_Advertencias_ : una historia en un mundo fantástico con muchas referencias. La pareja principal es Winteriron, por favor, es Winteriron. Osea, es Winteriron. Siempre será Winteriron. Creada en honor a los chorro mil likes del rincón playero de locura y perdición de esta minina mal habida, la ganadora del sorteo pidió un Winteriron de fantasía. Helo aquí.

Un Winteriron.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**LIBRO XV. VIR RUMLOW.**

Jaymes miraba el rostro tranquilo de Antonio ahora que dormía luego de atender sus heridas, crear un techo improvisado con ramas y cortezas, terminando con una fogata junto a la cual se recostaron con sus capas sobre montoncitos de hojas secas a modo de camas. Un refugio precario, pero el caza dragones estaba como si durmiera en un palacio, probablemente se sentía seguro al lado de su protector dragón y por eso estaba así. Jaymes sintió eso al leer sus pensamientos, acomodando los cabellos de Antonio y besando su frente.

—Duerme, Antoshka.

Se recostó de nuevo, acomodándose a su lado y casi quedándose dormido hasta olfatear otro dragón llegando a la isla. Se levantó veloz sin despertar a Antonio, preparándose para una posible confrontación. No era un Vir Dragonari que fuera enemigo o desconocido. Jaymes se alejó lo suficiente para no ser vistos, bajando de aquella alta colina al campo nevado donde aterrizó Vir Rumlow, transformándose en humano con expresión dura al caminar en zancadas hacia su hermano menor al que sujetó por los hombros, lo sacudió y luego lo abrazó con una mano en sus cabellos.

—¡Estúpido! ¡Eso estuvo muy cerca!

—No pasó nada, hermano.

Vir Rumlow gruñó, separándose al olfatear algo. —¿El caza dragones? ¿Perdiste la cabeza?

—No, ya sabe mi nombre real.

—¡Invernus!

—Y él ha preferido esconderse aquí conmigo que seguir en su mundo. Lo que me lleva a preguntar, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

—Te seguí cuando pasaste por el centro del archipiélago. Nadie más lo notó porque todos te creen bien muerto. Deja que padre se entere que acabaste con Zemo, ya no podrás escapar más.

—A menos que tú le digas algo antes.

—Invernus, este juego ha dejado de ser gracioso. Perdiste una pata y ahora traes esa cosa en su lugar. Zemo era como un hermano para padre, no te lo va a perdonar.

—Como yo tampoco sus tratos hacia mí. Pero, sobre todo, sus mentiras.

Vir Rumlow tomó aire, negando despacio. Dio un giro sobre sus talones, observando el paisaje muerto.

—No sé dónde hay más terquedad. Si en tu sueño de volver a ver al rey dragón o en tu cariño por ese humano.

Jaymes sonrió. —Lamento contrariarte tanto.

—No soy yo el de los problemas. No al menos los importantes. Invernus, ¿ya lo pensaste bien? Tu humano… es mortal.

—Si el rey dragón despierta, le pediré una gracia.

—Eres imposible. Me marcho ya. Hiciste bien en llevarte este cementerio hasta estas aguas, pero no servirá por largo tiempo.

—No será necesario. Gracias, hermano, espero verte de nuevo.

—Yo no —gruñó Rumlow.

Jaymes apretó una sonrisa al verlo batir sus alas en furia último gesto de despedida. Vir Rumlow era un dragón de humor volátil y poca paciencia, pero siempre le había cuidado, alimentado e incluso mentido a su padre por él. Cuando estaba agonizando por el veneno, ellos aparecieron. Vir Centinelis quiso dejarlo ahí para que muriera con su madre y hermana, pero Rumlow rogó, diciendo que sería un dragón fuerte y temible. Solo por eso Vir Centinelis lo adoptó. Y si ahora sabía luchar y otras tantas cosas se debía a su hermano mayor.

—Gracias —murmuró Jaymes, volviendo a las ruinas, esta sin interrupciones para dormir.

Antonio sería el primero en despertar, un poco por hambre y otro poco porque quería estar seguro de que su dragón estaba ahí. Sonrió al ver ese rostro relajado, acercándose para abrazarlo y besar sus labios esperando travieso a que Jaymes despertara. Este abrió lentamente sus ojos, correspondiendo a su sonrisa feliz con otra, acariciando una mejilla de Antonio con la yema de sus dedos.

—Antoshka, ¿has dormido bien? Aún es temprano.

—Como un rey… o mejor —Antonio volvió a besarle—Y quiero mi desayuno.

—Iré…

—Ah, ah —el cazador rio divertido —No hablo de comida.

—¿Antoshka?

Este le guiñó un ojo, levantando la capa de Jaymes, colándose dentro con una amplia sonrisa mientras sus manos levantaban la camisa y desabrochaban el pantalón que ya mostraba un bulto provocado por los besos y mordidas de los labios de Antonio que recorrieron desde sus labios hasta su vientre donde la boca del cazador al fin encontró lo que buscaba, ese miembro que comenzó a lamer y chupar como si realmente fuera su desayuno. Jaymes jadeó de golpe, sus manos se enredaron en los cabellos castaños del caza dragones, acariciándolos primero, luego sujetándolos cuando su erección fue devorada por una boca cálida y muy golosa.

—Antoshka…

La boca de Antonio no le soltó hasta que Jaymes terminó con el cuerpo tenso y dando por regalo a su pareja ese líquido tibio y blancuzco que fue tragado con avidez. Antonio rio complacido al ver ese rostro descompuesto en su dragón, gateando para besarle, compartiendo el sabor de su semen entre sus lenguas al enredarlas hasta que algo de saliva escurrió de sus mentones.

—Mm, Antoshka, sigues duro.

—Sé que te encargarás de ello —Antonio le detuvo al ver que pensaba hacer lo mismo que él— Así no.

—¿Cómo, entonces?

La mirada deseosa del cazador dejó boquiabierto a Jaymes, tosiendo un poco en un gesto irregular.

—No lo sé.

—Ahora entiendo tu renuencia. Crees que si lo hacemos vas a matarme o algo así.

—Jamás supe de algo así antes.

—¿Y la canción que me cantaste en Nova?

—Esa es una metáfora.

—Pues bueno, a escribir un nuevo capítulo en nuestra historia. Quero que el sol de invierno nos encuentre retozando. Snezhinka, hazme tuyo.

Esa petición/orden fue obedecida de inmediato. Jaymes le abrazó posesivo, besándole de vuelta y casi arrancándole la ropa de no ser porque Antonio cooperó moviendo aprisa sus manos que chocaron con la entrepierna de su dragón cuya libido intuía era mayor a la de un humano promedio. Se dio cuenta de lo cálida que era esa mano metálica, contrario a lo que imaginó sería al tocarle directamente, ya ambos desnudos tendidos sobre las capas y cama de hojas secas. Antonio se mordió un labio al sentir los colmillos en sus pezones que quedaron erectos y sensibles al aire frío, mirando esa boca bajar más y más, ignorando su erección para ir todavía más abajo.

—¡Oh, Dioses!

Jaymes no usó una lengua humana, eso lo tuvo por seguro al sentirlo entrar entre sus nalgas. Y esa saliva tampoco fue del todo natural porque su cuerpo pareció entrar en un estado de embriaguez extraña, deliciosa y adictiva que le hizo sentir como si estuviera ardiendo en fiebre. Empezó a sudar tanto que sus cabellos se humedecieron, retorciéndose sin que sus manos tuvieran idea de dónde aferrarse mientras esa lengua serpentina le tocaba de manera pecaminosa en su interior. Antonio estuvo a punto de correrse de esa forma, respirando como si se estuviera ahogando cuando Jaymes le soltó al fin, sonriendo de forma depredadora al relamerse sus labios brillantes.

—Sabes bien.

Antonio bufó con su rostro hirviendo. —¿Eso es todo?

—No.

La lengua de Jaymes recorrió su entrepierna, humedeciendo toda la zona que el caza dragones se juró ya empapaban las ropas debajo. Sus ojos no perdieron detalle de la erección en su dragón que al fin probaría como tanto anhelaba, alcanzándola con una mano y masturbándola aprisa con todo el ánimo de provocarle más, que casi terminara de nuevo. Jaymes entrecerró sus ojos, gruñendo no en señal de peligro sino de excitación con unas pupilas abiertas más de lo normal.

—Te di una orden —musitó Antonio, lamiendo un pezón de Jaymes— Y aún sigo esperando.

—Eres impaciente, Antoshka. Y algo imprudente.

—No me asusta esa lanza tuya.

—Lo hará.

Rieron por diferentes razones. Antonio enredó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Jaymes, ayudándole a entrar de una buena vez. No quería más juegos ni preámbulos. Tampoco era que le asustara el dolor inicial, su dragón no era pequeño y él estaba experimentando por primera vez eso, más valía resistir un poco. Antes de que Jaymes creyera que lo estaba lastimando, lo empujó hasta quedar sobre él con un gemido ahogado al sentirlo entrar por completo por el movimiento. Antonio se encorvó un poco, sus ojos humedeciéndose, pero apoyándose sobre el pecho de Jaymes para no dejarle moverse.

—Oh, Dioses… Dioses…

—Antoshka.

—Espera —este se acomodó con un ligero siseo, moviendo apenas sus caderas, respingando un poco, esta vez sonriendo más tranquilo— Esto… mejora.

—Antoshka… —Jaymes gimió, estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no perder el control al sentir como le apretó.

—¿Qué sucede, Snezhinka?

—Necesito… tú…

Teniendo el control de la situación, Antonio comenzó a moverse, subiendo lentamente apoyado en sus rodillas y gimiendo al sentir deslizarse ese miembro palpitante en su interior casi a punto de salir y dejándose caer. Los dos quedaron sin aliento. Antonio lo volvió a repetir, cada vez más rápido hasta que ya no tuvo molestias, disfrutando el montar a su dragón con ímpetu, sonriendo a las manos en sus caderas que le sujetaron con fuerza suficiente para dejar posteriores marcas, ayudándole con ese vaivén. Un cambio de ángulo hizo al cazador gritar con ojos abiertos y aferrándose a los hombros de Jaymes que rasguñó por reflejo, con una mirada confundida que pedía más de eso.

—¿Qué…?

Jaymes sonrió malicioso. —Es mi turno.

En un parpadeo que mareó un poco a Antonio, le sujetó por la espalda al cambiar de posiciones, embistiéndole con fuerza en ese mismo ángulo entre gruñidos roncos suyos y los gemidos que pasaron a gritos de Antonio. Las manos de este arañaron su espalda y brazos al buscar soporte con sus muslos apretando esas caderas que no dejaron de martillearlo. Jaymes se apoyó sobre sus palmas, irguiéndose para acelerar más, haciendo que sus cuerpos se movieran y arrastraran consigo las capas y hojas. Los ojos de Antonio se pusieron en blanco, arqueándose al tiempo que su boca hizo una perfecta ‘O’ al golpearle un éxtasis bien inducido por ese duro y caliente pene golpeando en su interior en sincronía con una mano en su propia erección animándole a correrse.

—¡SNEZHINKA!

Sintió las gotas calientes caer sobre su pecho y vientre, su cuerpo flojo cayendo, quejándose al sentir las embestidas cuyo ritmo y profundidad no cesaron. Antonio sollozó un poco, sujetándose a las ropas de las que tiró, sintiendo claramente como volvió a tener otro orgasmo sin que su miembro endureciera. Jadeó errático al sentir su interior ser llenado por esa semilla ardiente, mirando el rostro perdido en placer de Jaymes, quien rugió bajito y luego cayó sobre él con una respiración agitada. Los labios de este buscaron los del caza dragones, enredando de nuevo sus lenguas perezosamente, mordiéndose en juego sin moverse en lo absoluto, permaneciendo unidos, piernas entrelazadas acariciándose.

—No he muerto —bromeó Antonio al recuperar su aliento.

Jaymes rio, besando su hombro que luego besó. —Estoy dándome cuenta de ello.

—Esto fue genial. Maravilloso.

—¿No te lastimé?

—Solo mi orgullo al hacerme esa pregunta —Antonio acomodó esos cabellos húmedos que cubrían el rostro de Jaymes— No te dejaré ir nunca. O a tu pene.

—Yo tampoco. Te amo.

Antonio sonrió feliz. —Y yo te amo.

Se besaron de nuevo, lento, cariñoso, recorriendo sus bocas y haciéndose mimos por unos minutos antes de separarse. Antonio se sonrojó al sentir algo escurrirse entre sus piernas igual que esa picazón en su trasero algo adolorido. Pero había valido la pena. Todo. Su separación, esa isla, estar con su dragón. Se abrazó a Jaymes, besando su pecho y quedándose en silencio mirando el sol apareciendo en el horizonte cuyos rayos los cubrieron.

—Estás agotado, pero tu mente no descansa, Antoshka.

—¿Lees mis pensamientos todo el tiempo?

—Sí —Jaymes besó su sien— Y lo que piensas es peligroso. Pueden rastrearnos hasta esta isla.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Me doy cuenta que el metal Mark reacciona a los dragones malos, no a los buenos como tú. ¿Por qué no puedo hacer algo a la inversa?

—Una apuesta peligrosa.

—Quiero que Vir Centinelis y el rey sientan miedo. Mucho. Y solo lo lograré demostrándoles lo fuerte que somos juntos, Snezhinka. Soy El Vengador de Al-Ghila, en verdad que lo soy. Ya va siendo hora de que la balanza se incline a nuestro favor.


	17. Libro XVI. Urman-Tau

**D R A G O N A R I**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel/AU/Fantasía

_Parejas_ : Winteriron (BuckyxTony), NovaQuill, Staron, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : nada me pertenece más que mis ideas.

_Advertencias_ : una historia en un mundo fantástico con muchas referencias. La pareja principal es Winteriron, por favor, es Winteriron. Osea, es Winteriron. Siempre será Winteriron. Creada en honor a los chorro mil likes del rincón playero de locura y perdición de esta minina mal habida, la ganadora del sorteo pidió un Winteriron de fantasía. Helo aquí.

Un Winteriron.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**LIBRO XVI. URMAN-TAU.**

Todo tenía una razón de ser y Antonio lo creía firmemente desde que tuviera uso de memoria. Estar en Manhattan obedecía a una poderosa y útil causa que ni el propio Jaymes alcanzaba a visualizar. Fue cosa de pensarlo un poco durante el transcurso de los días mientras se hacía de una casa decente. Mientras colocaban los bloques entre los dos, el caza dragones fue hilando las ideas hasta ese momento sin relación entre sí que se habían cruzado en su vida y que tenían otro matiz luego de conocer a Vir Invernus.

Al-Ghila, el rey dragón, creador del mundo, había sido inducido a un sueño al romper los vínculos que mantenía con sus hijos, esos preciosos dragones fieles a su ser que cuidaban siempre del mundo frágil y mortal recién creado. Y sospechaba que Vir Centinelis era el gran traidor que vendió a sus hermanos a los ambiciosos humanos con los que se alió, moldeando una historia falsa para cubrir sus crímenes. Muestra de ello era Cronos, cuyo corazón lo usaban los Hechiceros Supremos, Ancestral primero y luego Strange. Todavía no estaba seguro si este último sabía lo que hacía, pero no lo descartó. Kobik, la dragona cuyo corazón creaba la existencia material, fue muerta para darle ese poder al rey Pierce I y así alterar la historia del mundo a su favor.

Si el rey era inmortal hubiera levantando muchas sospechas y rebeliones al ir en contra de los mandatos divinos. Por se había hecho pasar por sus descendientes. Pierce I, II y III eran la misma persona. Debían serlo. Le causó extrañeza la advertencia de Ancestral al rey, pero quizá se debía a un tardío remordimiento al darse cuenta del daño hecho. Tendría que comprobarlo más tarde. Ahora, debía cambiar las cosas, la maldad gobernada Levram con una alianza entre dragones traidores y el rey con sus secuaces.

Tenía que cazar y matar a esos Vir Dragonari.

Antonio lo sentía en lo profundo de su corazón, de alguna forma, si acababa con cierto número de ellos, el poder de los dragones buenos cobraría fuerza hasta igualarse con esa maldad y entonces podrían enfrentarse en una batalla final. Observando a su propio dragón era que así lo había meditado. Los Laur muertos bajo su lanza y Vir Zemo liberaron más poderes en Vir Invernus. Había que al menos equilibrar la balanza en favor de la justicia. Solamente lamentó en todo eso el no tener a sus amigos de coraje imprudente pero sincero para esas futuras peleas. Solo tenía a Jaymes y el ingenio de su mente como únicos apoyos de esos momentos.

Preparó el fuego ritual para unir su lanza Jarvis, explorando aquella isla en busca de material o algo que les sirviera. Antonio encontró en un monte el yelmo de su padre, esa cabeza de dragón abollada con trozos faltantes en una sien. También la reparó para hacerse un yelmo nuevo, un rostro duro como el que acostumbraba a usar con cuernos y cresta. Un hombre dragón. Ahora poseía una armadura que cubría por completo su cuerpo.

—He pensado —le dijo a Jaymes mientras desayunaban pescado frito— Que la ubicación de los caza dragones obedecía a otras causas mejores que islas con suficientes recursos. Creo que hay algo más aquí todo caza dragón necesita.

—¿Qué es?

—Voy a necesitar esa enorme nariz olfateando todo por debajo de la nieve.

—No soy un perro —gruñó Jaymes.

—Eres mi lindo dragón husmeador —Antonio le guiñó un ojo, lanzándole un beso— Al-Ghila nos hizo para protegerlos a ustedes de sus hijos malvados que Liah-Ardyh corrompió en venganza porque deseaba el trono de su padre. Y no me cabe duda alguna que Vir Centinelis es ella.

—¿Qué? —Jaymes parpadeó boquiabierto— Eso no puede ser.

—Lo es porque tiene el don de la transmutación, y si quiere pasar desapercibida, ¿qué mejor siendo un Dragonari macho cuyo nombre real nadie conoce ni sus propios hijos?

—Nunca lo pensé así.

—Porque no me habías conocido, mi amor.

—Antoshka, ¿cómo piensas derrotar otro Vir Dragonari? Es decir…

—No es fuerza, Snezhinka, es inteligencia. Y resulta que el rey dragón me hizo un genio.

Así comenzaron a explorar la isla, con un gruñón Vir Invernus olfateando la tierra sin saber qué buscar y un caza dragones acompañándole para guiarle. Entre bromas cariñosas sobre ser un buen chico, llegaron a la parte baja de la isla, llena de cuevas que subían a las montañas. Viejos huecos de mantos acuíferos ahora secos cuando la isla emergió del océano.

—¿Jaymes?

—Mm.

—Vamos, deja de hacer pucheros, te veías esplendorosamente hermoso metiendo la nariz en la nieve. Tengo una pregunta.

—¿Qué deseas saber?

—Cuéntame sobre los hijos del océano.

—Bien —Jaymes se rascó su barba— Lo que sé es que son los restos de un dragón. Es decir, el dragón quiso dar su vida y cada trozo de su ser se convirtió en un ser marino diferente.

—Sorprendente. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Al-Ghila se lo pidió?

—No. Fue su voluntad para que el mar rebosara de vida y así hubiera siempre alimento. Las sirenas son como las nietas de ese dragón, brotaron de sus escamas. Y ellas tuvieron hijos con los humanos.

—Los Florentinos.

—Sí.

—El ser que salvó a Steven…

—De la sangre original, cuando los humanos se volvieron demasiado ambiciosos ellos se fueron a lo profundo del océano. Ustedes los llamarían como curanderos o hechiceros. No existe palabra humana para lo que son. El que salvó a Steven se llama Erskine.

—¿Me estás diciendo su nombre real?

—De nada te sirve porque eres humano. En tu lengua no hay efecto. No como nosotros.

—Que injusticia —Antonio hizo un puchero que hizo sonreír al dragón— ¿Qué tanto pueden hacer ellos además de crearte un cuerpo perfecto por siglos?

—Pues nada más… son dadores de vida, Antoshka. No guerreros, si es lo que buscas. Aunque…

—¿Aunque?

—Hay una probabilidad con los Florentinos.

—Son como tres en total, muy pocos.

Jaymes negó. —Son muchos más, Antoshka. ¿Qué tiene que ver tu pregunta con estas cuevas?

—Los Florentinos van a respondernos eso. Ven, es hora de nuestro primero paseo como pareja humano dragón.

Con un bufido, Jaymes se transformó. Salieron de Manhattan para buscar una caravana de Florentinos en el océano. Tardaron un poco, pero al fin la encontraron muy al sureste donde las aguas no eran tan frías. Pareció que ellos lo sabían, quedándose en su lugar mientras Vir Invernus entraba al agua, nadando hacia el grupo de barcos casas. Docenas de rostros semi humanos se asomaron, luego saliendo de sus casas flotantes a recibirlos en sus barcas canturreando en una lengua extraña y haciendo reverencias. Antonio se sorprendió de tal recibimiento, comprendiendo que ellos veneraban a sus parientes. Sus dioses.

—Tú eres El Vengador —un anciano Florentino que parecía un hombre encorvado con cara de pez le saludó.

—Abuelo, vengo en busca de respuestas.

—Para quien domina el Invierno, no hay secretos. Pregunta.

—¿Qué tenían las islas de los caza dragones que no poseen las otras islas?

El anciano sonrió con esa boca ancha, sus branquias en su cuello se abrieron y cerraron.

—Las lágrimas de Urman-Tau, el dragón que nos dio vida y a ti el metal Mark. Ahí donde encontraste las cuevas, ahí están para que las bebas. Tus ancestros lo hicieron y tú debes hacerlo. Vas a morir y luego abrirás los ojos como un hijo de Al-Ghila.

—¿Seré un dragón?

—No, un auténtico guerrero que puede invocar la luz. Quien ha de despertar al rey dragón. Vir Invernus siempre lo supo y jamás dudó al esperar por ti.

Antonio abrió sus ojos al escuchar eso, acariciando la cabeza de su dragón. Los Florentinos se despidieron con regalos para ellos, comida y más bendiciones en su regreso. El anciano le habló por última vez.

—Los hombres de tierra piensan que dominan el mundo. Si tú nos llamas, nosotros responderemos.

—Gracias por todo.

Con esa información, volvieron a Manhattan. Jaymes estaba un poco inquieto a la decisión de Antonio sobre beber agua de las estalactitas dentro de las cuevas, pero el caza dragones no tenía reservas. Confiaba en los Florentinos, ellos nunca le habían mentido. Una vez que llenó un cuenco con el agua que escurría de los techos de forma lenta como un llanto silencioso, bebió de un trago el agua fría y salada. Al instante sintió que su garganta se quemaba, quedándose sin voz. Antonio cayó al suelo, llevándose las manos al cuello como si alguien estuviera ahorcándolo.

—¡Antoshka!

Lo vio.

Howard con otros caza dragones ahí mismo, hablando en secreto. Ellos lo sabían. Antes de que Al-Ghila cayera, le pidió a Urman-Tau que detuviera a su hija traidora que anhelaba su trono y su poder. El dragón de escamas zafiro dejó sus lágrimas a sus hijos del océano para entregarlas solo y solo a la descendencia pura de Al-Ghila, esos humanos sin corromper. Con su cola hizo emerger islas especiales donde resguardarlos de la magia oscura. Howard y los demás ya lo sabían. Sabían de la trampa y los engaños del rey a quien servían. Por eso el rey envió a los dragones para exterminarlos antes de que hablaran, mostrando la verdad al pueblo.

—¡Antoshka!

El cazador despertó con una alta fiebre y el cuerpo adolorido. Jaymes le tomó en brazos para llevarlo junto a la fogata previamente encendida, limpiando su frente hasta que los temblores cesaron igual que la fiebre, quedando solo agotado recostado en el pecho de su dragón.

—Snezhinka…

—Dejaste de respirar y moverte. La sangre de tu rostro desapareció.

—He vuelto. Como lo hizo mi padre. Y los otros antes que él.

—¿Qué haremos ahora?

Antonio le miró decidido. —Vamos por Vir Octopus.

Se llevó sus dos lanzas, Jarvis y Viernes consigo, así como su armadura, saliendo a medianoche rumbo a la isla Queens donde estaba Vir Octopus. Esta vez, el caza dragones supo qué hacer, esperando a que se transformara al detectarlos y los persiguiera por el océano. Ese dragón de ocho alas fue perdiendo una a una de ellas, congeladas por Vir invernus, con sus patas heridas por las lanzas de Antonio que ni fallaron, montado en su dragón. El amanecer iluminó la caída de Vir Octopus al océano con el pecho abierto por las garras de Vir invernus y el corazón siendo extraído por El Vengador.

Ese corazón se transformó en otro zafiro con forma de gota que Antonio colocó en su pecho junto a su primer trofeo como si fuera a formar una flor con ellas. De hecho, esa fue su intención. Una diminuta barca con un niño que había salido a pescar temprano fue su único testigo. El muchachito tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, no creyendo lo que había visto. Un hombre en armadura negra y dorada con un yelmo de cuernos y cresta montando un Vir Dragonari cazando otro dragón al que le sacó el corazón. Nadie iba a creerle cuando lo contara. Y nadie lo hizo. Por eso le apodaron el loco Parker.

—Las lágrimas de Urman-Tau te han cambiado, Antoshka.

—¿Para bien o para mal? ¿Ya no te gusto?

—Eso nunca, pero ahora hay algo más. Como una fuerza imparable corriendo por tu sangre.

—No hay mejor descripción que esa —sonrió Antonio— ¿Y sabes qué me impulsa a hacer en estos momentos?

—¿Buscar otro traidor?

Antonio negó, sonriendo malicioso. —A hacer mío un dragón del Invierno.

Todavía quedaban preguntas sin respuestas, algo que el caza dragones no iba a consentir. El solo pensar en todos los que dieron su vida -incluyendo dragones- por hacer justicia bien podía quitarle el sueño. Se preparó para otro viaje, uno más largo, con una gruesa capa, sus armas y armaduras montado como siempre sobre su dragón, saliendo por la madrugada para llegar al mediodía a su destino.

—¿Crees que los bardos cantarían las veces que hemos retozado? —preguntó travieso.

_NO._

Rio al gruñido que obtuvo por contestación, palmeando las escamas de Vir Invernus.

—Tampoco lo querría, no te preocupes. Soy alguien celoso y no compartiré a mi dragón con nadie. Snezhinka, rompe el escudo protector de esa isla.

Las campanas de Kamar-Taj repicaron furiosas cuando una lanza envuelta en hielo cayó del cielo en medio de una nevada fuerte, enterrándose justo en el medio del nuevo y larguísimo patio de la escuela de hechiceros. Todos ellos salieron listos a defenderse, incluyendo al Hechicero Supremo, con sus protecciones de batalla. No pudieron dar crédito a la imponente y gigantesca sombra de descendió de entre las gruesas nubes grises. Vir Invernus los miró al aterrizar frente a ellos, haciendo estremecer la escuela con su peso. Mostró sus colmillos en señal de advertencia al inclinarse lo suficiente para que vieran a alguien bajando por su cuello.

Antonio recuperó su lanza con la que apuntó a Strange.

—Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora. Otra mentira y Kamar-Taj será solo un recuerdo.


	18. Libro XVII. Reconciliaciones

**D R A G O N A R I**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel/AU/Fantasía

_Parejas_ : Winteriron (BuckyxTony), NovaQuill, Staron, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : nada me pertenece más que mis ideas.

_Advertencias_ : una historia en un mundo fantástico con muchas referencias. La pareja principal es Winteriron, por favor, es Winteriron. Osea, es Winteriron. Siempre será Winteriron. Creada en honor a los chorro mil likes del rincón playero de locura y perdición de esta minina mal habida, la ganadora del sorteo pidió un Winteriron de fantasía. Helo aquí.

Un Winteriron.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**LIBRO XVII. RECONCILIACIONES.**

Esos años como sirviente fueron gratamente recompensados con solo ver la cara atónita del Hechicero Supremo al darse cuenta quién era el que le hablaba con tal tono de autoridad. Antonio se lo confirmó, quitándose su yelmo con el hocico de Vir Invernus tumbado en el suelo a su lado, mirando fijamente a los demás hechiceros que permanecieron tras Strange, esperando con miedo, porque se habían dado cuenta que ese Vir Dragonari les superaba a todos en poder. Era de los más antiguos, de los más fuertes con una reputación de siglos en su existencia.

—Tú…

—Mi paciencia es poca cuando se trata de ti, Hechicero Supremo. Comienza a hablar.

—¿Qué demandas como vil conquistador?

Un rugido de Vir Invernus, sus fosas soplando algo de aire helado y relámpagos bailando unos segundos en el patio de la escuela seguido de un ventarrón que sacudió los elegantes mantos de los hechiceros fue una muy clara advertencia para todos. Antonio arqueó una ceja, esperando.

—No sé qué buscas, Antonio —reclamó Strange— Si esta criatura…

—Cuida de cómo te expresas, hechicero. Este dragón es mío y un insulto te costará tu cabeza hueca separada de tu cuello.

—¿Cómo te…? —el Hechicero Supremo miró a Vir Invernus que azotó su cola y tomó aire un par de veces— Ignoro qué es lo que deseas escuchar.

—¿Quizá decirme dónde guardas el corazón de Cronos?

Strange se quedó de una pieza, boquiabierto a la revelación. Antonio tomó a Viernes y Jarvis en cada mano luego de ponerse su yelmo. Vir Invernus comenzó a rugir, sus crestas platinadas tornándose azules, arreciando la tormenta encima de la escuela.

—Yo no… —el Hechicero Supremo tartamudeó— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

El joven cazador se acercó a él, los demás hechiceros quisieron moverse para protegerlo, pero al instante fueron congelados por el aliento del dragón. Strange apretó sus puños, volviéndose al muchacho quien parecía realmente dueño de la situación.

—¿Vas a matarnos a todos para satisfacer la venganza de tu dragón?

—Dame el corazón.

—No sabes lo que pides —Strange frunció su ceño— Su poder…

—Ancestral asesinó a un dragón que le enseñó la magia más poderosa, lo asesinó solo por ambición. Porque ustedes solo ansían poder y gloria. ¿Y así me enseñaste que los dragones eran los avaros, los hipócritas? ¿Fue Ancestral quien te ordenó que me humillaras e impidieras ser un caza dragones bajo tu tutela? ¿Eh? ¿Eso querían ustedes dos? ¿Controlar al último hombre de Al-Ghila para su beneficio?

—Confundes las cosas, Antonio.

—Por favor, ilumíname, maldito Hechicero Supremo.

Levantando su mentón, Strange miró a sus hechiceros y luego echó a andar hacia el campo raso detrás de Vir Invernus al que rodeó, esperando que Antonio le siguiera, con el dragón dándose vuelta, acomodándose de nuevo mientras ellos quedaban frente a frente, la nieve cayendo lentamente sobre sus hombros y cabeza.

—Es verdad, Ancestral mató a Cronos. Sí, fue por ambición, una mal encausada. Porque le engañaron, buscaron que su ser se contagiara con la maldición del corazón y así no tuvo más remedio que aliarse a ellos para sobrellevar su existencia. Ancestral se arrepintió todos estos años, Antonio, aunque no lo creas. Vivió con ese remordimiento toda su vida hasta que pude darle lo que buscaba: la muerte.

—¿Tú mataste a Ancestral para obtener su poder? No me extraña en lo absoluto.

—¡No! —Strange gruñó muy ofendido— ¿Puedes dejar tu rencor a un lado y escuchar con cabeza fría?

—Ancestral no podía morir. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Pude hacerlo de la misma forma en que hizo el poseedor del corazón de Kobik. Seguro sabes de qué hablo.

—Si cambia de dueño…

—La maldición se traslada al nuevo dueño. Sí, eso no es posible simplemente entregando el corazón. Hay que hacer un sacrificio para ello. Un corazón por otro.

Antonio le miró curioso, luego frunciendo su ceño.

—Entregaste… tu corazón. Llevas el corazón de Cronos en lugar del tuyo.

—Como Ancestral lo hizo. Es mi carga ahora. Y no, Antonio, si Ancestral te salvó no fue para domesticarte o esclavizarte, lo hizo porque sabía que uno de ustedes era suficiente para cambiar las cosas. Pero dime, ¿íbamos a decirlo a los cuatro vientos cuando Kamar-Taj estaba en la mira? ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no puedo entregarte el corazón de Cronos?

El caza dragones chasqueó su lengua, mirando a Vir Invernus que asintió apenas en un gesto que aprobaba la verdad en aquellas palabras. Antonio guardó sus lanzas tras su espalda, caminando para subir a su dragón con movimientos tranquilos.

—¿Por qué quiso morir justo ahora?

Strange se quedó callado, eso detuvo a Antonio, girándose para verlo.

—¿Strange?

—Yo iba a morir… cuando el ataque de Vir Octopus. Ancestral lo vio como muchas otras cosas. Nada iba a impedirlo… salvo tener el corazón. Me salvó con anticipación.

—¿Es decir que todo ese número del nombramiento fue siempre una farsa?

—Un poco. El rey quería verme.

—Para que le juraras lealtad, perro traidor.

—Estás vivo, ¿no es así? Mi traición te dio vida.

—¡Y me quitó a Jarvis! —gritó Antonio con furia— ¡Mató a Ho Yinsen! ¡A Souran! ¡A docenas de vidas inocentes! ignoro que han sacrificado ustedes, pero definitivamente eso no les enseñó nada. Voy a cambiar esto, Strange, y cuando termine, vendré por ti. Serás el último.

Antonio trepó sobre Vir Invernus y ambos desaparecieron en el cielo gris. Los hechiceros fueron liberados del hielo, cayendo al suelo temblando de frío con los labios morados. Strange jadeó pesadamente, tragando saliva antes de correr hacia ellos, buscando en especial a su ahora esposa, la Maestra Clea. Pediría encarecidamente que nadie hablara de aquella terrible visita.

_Están tan sepultados en mentiras y traiciones que ya no se reconocen a sí mismos._

—Fue su decisión y ahora enfrentarán las consecuencias.

_¿No tienes miedo?_

—Claro, mi hermoso dragón. Temo por ti, por esos idiotas amigos míos. Por quienes no saben que están presos en esta falsa vida. Sin embargo, si dudo un solo momento, fallaré y es un lujo que no puedo darme.

_También tengo miedo._

El caza dragones se inclinó para besar sus escamas. —No temas, Snezhinka, por Al-Ghila que no permitiré que te hagan daño.

Vir Ronan fue el siguiente en morir.

No lo buscaba adrede, Antonio quería darle un poco de madera a los Florentinos y encontró al Vir Dragonari merodeando a esas criaturas. Lo persiguió hasta que el dragón cayó herido en el océano, donde extrajo su corazón. Otro zafiro más que puso en el pecho de su armadura, llevándose el cuerpo de Vir Ronan a Manhattan para darle buen uso, en honor a los Florentinos muertos por su ataque. Su sangre endureció su armadura, afiló sus lanzas y curiosamente, le devolvió la fertilidad a la tierra. Ya no tuvieron que mantenerse de algas, pescados o raíces amargas.

—¿Jaymes?

—¿Qué sucede, Antoshka?

—He notado que las joyas no te atraen.

Jaymes se encogió de hombros, limpiando escamas. Antonio arqueó una ceja antes de tomar asiento a su lado, esperando a que levantara la vista.

—¿Snezhinka?

—Mi madre y herman… comieron unos rubíes y se envenenaron.

—¿Tú también?

El dragón asintió, el joven cazador cepilló con ternura sus cabellos. —¿Crees que te sucederá algo si vuelves a comer joyas?

—Sí.

—Bueno, si no te hace falta, está bien. Pero si es parte de tu dieta como dragón…

—Rumlow tampoco come. Dice que es mejor.

—¿Vir Rumlow? ¿Tú… hermano?

Jaymes apretó sus labios sin atreverse a mirarle, sabía que su hermano adoptivo era de los dragones que Antonio tenía en una lista especial. Los que había jurado matar.

—Mírame.

Así lo hizo el dragón, notando al caza dragones sonreírle.

—El ayudó a Vir Centinelis a matar a mis padres, es cierto, más te salvó muchas veces a costa de su propia vida. No diré que lo detesto o que lo he perdonado, el tiempo dirá que sucederá, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Eso te basta, mi hermoso dragón?

—Sí.

—Tu entrega es increíble, de leyenda. Eso sí lo deberán cantar los bardos. Jamás olvides ni dudes un solo instante que te amo, ¿sí?

—Tú tampoco, Antoshka.

El dragón era un poco tramposo, como lo comprobó más tarde Antonio, viajando por el océano Oeste buscando otro traidor más. su pecho ahora ostentaba cinco zafiros formando una flor en círculo. Vir Kraven y Vir Vulture habían probado sus lanzas. Al ver un barco de velas muy conocido, Antonio golpeó el lomo de su dragón en reclamo haciendo un gran puchero. La Milano. Vir Invernus solo planeó alrededor, despejando el cielo nublado y descendiendo al océano que se enfrío, dejando solo un inmenso espejo azul donde quedó atrapado el barco con el Vir Dragonari abriéndose paso hasta llegar al barco.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Uh?

_Los extrañas y los necesitas._

—Ja. Mentira.

_Habla con ellos, hazlo por mí._

—Chantajes —bufó Antonio, bajando de su dragón al océano congelado.

Caminó un tramo hacia la Milano con el casco ligeramente congelado. No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el rebuzno de Blanco y observar todas esas cabezas asomarse en la proba hacia él. Jaymes había leído su tristeza y nostalgia que inundaba su corazón, por eso lo había llevado a propósito donde los Devastadores. Antonio se quedó abajo en el océano helado, mirando al grupo con una media sonrisa.

—Hola, lamento el hielo. Mi dragón se descontrola a veces.

—Tony… —Quill le saludó.

—Hace tiempo que no escucho que alguien me llame así. Hola Gamora, Rocket, Groot… hey, ¿ustedes quiénes son?

Una chica pelirroja y un joven de cabellos cortos rubios los acompañaban. Lucían como mercenarios, pero tenían algo raro en sus esencias. Antonio parpadeó un poco, volviéndose al capitán de la Milano quien ya bajaba del barco, corriendo a abrazarlo.

—Idiota —Quill lo apretó con ojos llorosos— Nos has hecho muchísima falta.

Antonio suspiró, abrazándole. —A mí también, ¿quiénes son esos dos?

—Oh, ella es Natalia y él es Francis.

—¡Clint! —gritó el otro a lo lejos con tono de enfado.

—Da igual, son…

—Una Tejedora y una Quimera. ¿Dónde…? ¿Por qué tú…?

—Tony —el rubio rio divertido— Lo siento, fue una completa estupidez lo que dije antes, ¿vale? No fue en serio. Tu partida nos dejó muy solos, aunque asquerosamente ricos. Mira que esas perlas…

—Quill.

—A ellos los salvamos en un incendio de la isla Budapest.

—Creí que no irían al centro.

—Te buscábamos. Pensamos que serías tan imprudente como para ir tú solo a enfrentar al rey.

—¿Fueron a salvarme entonces?

—Sí, algo así —el capitán le dio un codazo— Perdónanos.

—Ustedes a mí, fui un arrebatado.

Rieron, aliviados por el momento, empujándose uno al otro como en los viejos tiempos. Quill miró al dragón que los observaba, haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

—Hola, Bucky.

_Capitán._

—¡Whoa! ¡Whoa! Mi cabeza.

—¿Qué fue de Steven? —preguntó Antonio al recordarlo—¿Está bien?

—Uh, oh… Tony, ¿dónde has estado viviendo todo este tiempo? ¿Bajo el océano? Steven está con nosotros. Bueno no ahora ahora, pero sí. Abandonó el ejército y busca dragones como tú. Le apodaron Winghead por el yelmo que ahora usa. Él salvó a Nat y Francis del incendio. Justo en estos momentos se encuentra en el… ¡por Al-Ghila! ¡No lo sabes!

—¿Saber qué?

—Tienes que ir. Al Triskelion.


End file.
